The World of Snape
by Excessively Complex
Summary: Last in the series, sequel to The Return of Snape. They've won the war, what happens next? SLASH. LVSS.
1. Dreams

**Well guys, here we go for the sequel! Just so you know, the stuff on here is rated T+, the NC-17 stuff can be found here at this link http:// hp. adultfanfiction . net/ story . php ? no 600014212 . (Just take out the spaces, doesnt like links!) Yes, that's right guys, there's rated stuff in this one! Sorry to all those under age who can't read it, but I thought it's only fair for those over 18. **

**Enjoy reading! **

**x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

_Their clothing was removed too eagerly for it to be folded neatly in a pile, on a chair or table, or hung up in the wardrobe. The room was dark, it was the middle of the night. The pair on the bed were about to have sex for the first time in their bonded lives together. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, newly returned to his thirty five year old state, and his husband, Severus Snape, his black hair now around his waist, were close together, anticipation clearly shown on their faces. _

"_I love you," Voldemort breathed, as he kissed down the side of his lovers jaw bone. Severus moaned lightly, he'd been waiting for this all day and now it was finally upon him, he meant to enjoy himself. _

"_I love you too," Severus replied, holding Voldemort's face in his hands and claiming the lips hungrily. _

"_Stop it, Severus," Voldemort scolded, and with a half hearted wave of his hand, Severus's wrists were secured tightly together, to the headboard. The older man chuckled as Severus squirmed at the feeling of the cold wood against his warm skin. "Remember that the bond needs this, won't you, love, the bond needs to know I'm in control." _

(The rest is found at the link above)

_x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x_

-Severus sat up, panting, his eyes wide, trying to focus as the light from the open curtains hit him. He exhaled, looking around the bedroom. The bed was empty. Cursing himself, Severus rolled over and stood up off the bed, pausing only to take a sip of water that was on his bedside table. Next, he pulled a robe towards himself, shoved his feet into his shoes and walked into the sitting room. Voldemort was sat down at the table with a plate full of food, surveying the Daily Prophet with one eyebrow raised.

"Morning," he said, without looking up. When Severus didn't bother to reply, he looked up, a concerned frown on his features. "Dreams again?" he asked a moment later. Severus grunted, pouring himself coffee. Voldemort returned to his paper. "You should really consider taking a potion or something. You look ill."

"No," Severus replied as he took a sip of his drink. "It's not me. It's the bond."

Voldemort sighed, and folded up the paper. It was one week into his reign, and already there were problems. "Well, you need to do something about it. We have enough to deal with, without you getting ill on me." The Dark Lord stood up, and threw the paper onto the table. "I have a meeting with Vector and Grubby-Plank in a few minutes. Will you be there?"

"Of course," Severus replied tiredly. "I need a moment to recuperate and then I'll be ready."

Voldemort nodded. "I'll be in my office with them, then." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room. As soon as the door was shut, Severus dropped his head into his hands, and shut his eyes. What was wrong with him? Ever since the bond... Something hadn't felt right within him. Voldemort was getting annoyed with him, he could tell, the man never waited in bed for him anymore, knowing he would have to endure one of Severus's weird dreams, as if they were telling him something. It almost felt like they were growing apart, and that scared Severus more than anything in the world. They'd been bonded for a week, and already this sort of thing was upon them?

Shaking himself, he sat up, knowing that Voldemort could feel all of these emotions coming from him, and yet his husband did nothing to make him feel better. He just didn't understand why. He decided he would speak to Voldemort about it after the meeting with the teachers, perhaps drag the Dark Lord out with him for lunch to Knockturn Alley or something, so they could talk somewhere different.

"_Just on my way, love," _Severus reached out to Voldemort's mind.

"_Take your time, they aren't with me yet," _Voldemort replied. Severus left the room, and walked along the corridor and down the steps to the study. He opened the door, and went and sat down next to Voldemort, taking advantage of the empty room to place a kiss on his husbands lips. "Mm, Severus Snape, you bad man," Voldemort murmured, his eyes on Severus's lips.

Severus chuckled. "I was wondering if you wanted to take an hour out for some lunch today, you haven't had a moment to yourself in a week."

"Sounds wonderful," Voldemort replied. "Maybe we could invite Ginny and the Malfoy's?"

Severus shook his head. "When I said a moment for yourself, I meant a moment for us," he replied.

"Ah." Voldemort smiled knowingly. "Perhaps, love, we could have an evening all to ourselves tonight, go out for a meal and some drinks, and then come back to ah... Sleep..?"

Severus smirked. "That's more like it," he responded, and kissed Voldemort hard on the lips, until a knock on the door had to pull them apart. The Dark Lord squeezed his knee under the table as he spoke.

"Enter." The door opened, and Professor's Vector and Grubby-Plank entered, both of them obviously nervous. Severus smiled to them both, out of all the teachers at Hogwarts, he'd liked these two the most. "Have a seat," Voldemort said, carelessly gesturing to the two vacant seats in front of him. The two women sat down thankfully, and Severus was pleased to see their nerves drop down somewhat. "The purpose of this meeting is merely to ensure you two know and understand that you are going to remain Professor's of Hogwarts school, and to assure you both that little is going to change in your curriculum, and the way that you have taught the students in the past."

Severus cleared his throat. "If I may, Master, Professor Grubby-Plank had only been teaching half of Hagrid's lessons, I think it would benefit the students if she revisited the curriculum in several areas." He smirked at Grubby-Plank, who nodded vigorously.

"And you feel comfortable doing that unaided, Professor?" Voldemort asked the woman, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied, and wonderfully well for the first time speaking to the Dark Lord.

"Excellent," Voldemort replied. "As we have decided that we will no longer be using History of Magic or Divination as subjects at the school, from the first year to the fourth, Care of Magical Creatures will be compulsory, and from the second year to the fourth, Arithmacy will also be compulsory. We did not think that the students could handle the complicated subject of Arithmacy in their first year," Voldemort added on as he looked at Vector. "So, I leave it entirely up to you what you will teach them. If you have any questions on the matter, speak with Severus, he is the experienced one in this subject."

Severus continued. "Also, myself and the Dark Lord have discussed this heatedly," Severus cast Voldemort a sideways glance, "Repeatedly, and we have come to the conclusion that it is not in the schools best interest for the ah... means that the Carrow's used last term in discipline. So, that means we will be going back to the conventional detentions. Since the House system has been removed, house points cannot be deducted."

Vector spoke for the first time. "What will happen to the sleeping arrangements, my Lord, if you don't mind me asking?"

Severus was pleased to see that she wasn't too nervous around the Dark Lord. "Dormitories, with passwords, and several common rooms. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will each receive their own suite of rooms," said Voldemort. "I expect some of the new teachers will be contacting you for aid in making their lesson plan and curriculum's. If there are any problems with them... Well, it shall be made clear that you two are high in Lord Voldemort's favour from the first time you meet them. Don't expect any problems then." Voldemort smiled thinly. "I shall send for you soon, when Hogwarts is in readiness to take you back again. For now, feel free to return to your homes."

Taking this as their dismissal, the two teachers stood and left the room, smiling happily at both men.

"That went well," said Severus with a smile.

"It did," Voldemort replied, searching his desk for something. "Oh for Merlin's Sake," he muttered. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Voldemort called still searching.

"Did I choose a bad time?" Ginny Weasley asked, as she opened the door.

Voldemort cursed under his breath. "Whenever would you do that, Ginny?" he asked sarcastically. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He walked past Ginny, and shut the door behind him, leaving the pair alone.

"Is he alright, Professor?" Ginny asked, moving forwards and sitting down.

"Stressed," Severus replied darkly. "I haven't seen you since the ball. Did I see you accompanied by young Mister Malfoy?"

Ginny blushed scarlet. "Yes, well, he's rather handsome."

"And?" Severus pressed, suddenly curious as to what was going on between his former students.

"He invited me to the ball with him after he took me back to my rooms. At first I thought it was only so he could be polite and please our Lord but clearly not, as we're out to dinner again tonight." Ginny smiled shyly. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you, Professor."

"I don't think any of us did," Severus said with a smile. "You must call me Severus, Ginny. I think we're past this Teacher-Student relationship now, don't you?"

Ginny nodded. "Thank you, Severus," she said softly. The door was thrown open, and Voldemort walked back in.

"Playing nicely, I hope, Sev," Voldemort said as he sat back down, placing the paper he'd brought with him down on his desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love," Severus replied, with an air of complete innocence. "Myself and Ginny were just getting acquainted."

"Severus was showing me his nice side, my Lord," Ginny said quietly, with a smile to Severus.

"Severus, is it now?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

"Ginny has another date with Draco tonight," Severus said as Voldemort passed his a sheet of parchment to read.

"Oh yes, where is he taking you then?" he asked, focussing on sorting pieces of paper into tidy piles now he had messed them up while searching for the other piece.

"London."

"Take a guard with you then," Voldemort said, tapping a pile with his wand, causing them to catch alight for a second, and then be blown out by an invisible wind.

Ginny frowned. "My Lord, we surely don't need a guard to go out to dinner-"

"Ginny, you're taking someone with you, what do you think would happen if one of my enemies saw a Weasley having dinner with a Malfoy?" Voldemort asked incredulously, stopping his work for a moment. "One of you would get killed, that's for certain."

"I can do magic," Ginny mumbled.

"You're under age," Voldemort snapped decisively.

"You're not my father!" Ginny said loudly. Voldemort glared at her, but Severus kept his head down. He wasn't going to get involved with this one.

"I am your Master," Voldemort hissed at her. "And I am telling you it is not safe for you to be out in the middle of London at night. So if you want to go out, then take a guard with you, or if you don't want the guard, stay here with Malfoy tonight."

"I bet you and Severus don't take a guard with you when you go out," Ginny snapped, standing up. Severus was surprised she hadn't backed down yet.

"No, because I am the Dark Lord, and Severus is powerful. When we go out tonight, no one will dare come near us," Voldemort replied coldly. "Ginny, whoever goes with you will not be sitting with you. In fact, I doubt you'll even realise they're there with you. Now be sensible. Go and get ready for your special night with Draco." Severus was equally amazed that Voldemort had kept his temper with her.

Ginny sighed, but did as she was told nonetheless, and left the room.

"Well handled," Severus murmured, smiling at Voldemort.

"I've been expecting a rebellion from her," Voldemort replied with a sigh. "She is merely testing my boundaries, I shall be lenient with her for now."

"I see," Severus replied, finally looking at the parchment in front of him. "Oh, the teachers list..." he muttered, reading carefully. "Seems alright," he finally answered, nodding.

"Good, I'll publish this tomorrow then," Voldemort replied. "Love, why don't you try and get some sleep before tonight, you look exhausted." Severus didn't say anything, but secretly he was glad about getting some extra rest in. His dreams had been taking their toll on him, waking him up in the middle of the night some times and not being able to sleep again.

"Mm, I think I will actually," Severus replied, placing a light kiss on Voldemort's lips. "See you soon."

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

At around eight o'clock that night, Severus and Voldemort entered a restaurant located in the upmarket area of Knockturn Alley. Ginny and Draco had gone out, and taken the guard with them. Ginny had actually put her arms around the Dark Lord before she'd left and asked if just this once he could forgive her. Voldemort naturally gave in to her qualms, wishing her and Draco a good night. The Dark Lord ordered for both himself and his submissive Severus, and they held hands across the candlelit table, awaiting their expensive wine and meals.

"How do you feel?" Voldemort asked him over the table, after their wine had arrived.

"Amazing," Severus replied. "Much better after my rest this afternoon."

"Good. Even Bellatrix asked me how you were feeling earlier," Voldemort said with a smirk. "Everyone is concerned."

"They have no reason to be, really," Severus said quietly, absently swirling the wine about the glass. "It's probably just after effects from the bond. I'm sure it'll pass."

"Yes, I know, but-" Voldemort lowered his voice. "Sex dreams? They're not meant to end that abruptly. Why do they scare you so?"

Severus shrugged. "I am not sure," he said carefully. "I think it means something. We'll find out soon, I expect." He paused. "Love... Would you do something for me?"

"Anything," Voldemort replied with a smile, squeezing Severus's hands affectionately.

"Would you stay in bed with me until I wake up tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Voldemort looked surprised. "If you want me to... The other morning when I tried to comfort you, you lashed out and tried to hit me..."

"Did I?" Severus asked, completely shocked. "I tried to hit you? Oh... Love, I'm sorry, I've been thinking that you didn't care."

Voldemort tutted, but he was smiling. "I've been getting up so that you could wake alone and get it sorted in your head. I promise I'll stay with you now every morning I can."

At that moment, the food arrived, and any more talking seriously was delayed for a few hours. They resumed their conversation as they walked up the lawn to their house, a bottle of wine being shared between them in long sips.

"What do you think the bond's trying to tell us?" Severus asked Voldemort, passing him the bottle.

"That we should have sex more often?" Voldemort smirked, and took a swig.

"S'pose we should test that, love," Severus replied as they got inside. Voldemort pushed Severus up against the wall, and pinned his hands above his head.

"We should," Voldemort growled in his ear. "Right here, right now."

At that moment, the doors behind them opened, and Draco and Ginny walked in, talking in hushed tones. They stopped walking as they saw Voldemort and Severus in that position, Draco turned red and Ginny merely giggled. She walked towards Voldemort, and put her arms around him, and began to sing a Weird Sisters song loudly to him.

"How much has she drunk?" Voldemort asked Draco, above Ginny's chorus of "You've got me spinning like a crazy elf".

"She likes her wine, apparently, my Lord," Draco replied, and pulled his girlfriend off of the Dark Lord. "Come on, Gin, bed time for you." Ginny put her arms around Draco and allowed him to carry her upstairs. Voldemort smirked at Severus.

"It's your bedtime too, sub," Voldemort said, planting a kiss on Severus's forehead. Severus grinned, and did as he was told.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Not so different, hmm?**

**Enjoy!**

**Excessively Complex. **


	2. St Mungo's

Severus was returning from the Potions lab when he could hear Voldemort's voice from the end of the corridor. As the Dark Lord rounded the corner, Severus noticed he had several flabbergasted Death Eaters behind him, hastily scribbling things down, and behind them Bellatrix, who was coolly following with a smirk on her features. "-every single person that works in the Ministry!" Voldemort shouted at the man next to him. "Why is that so difficult for you idiots to follow?" Then he noticed Severus observing from the end of the corridor. "Where have you been?" he snapped icily.

"In the lab, like I said," Severus replied coolly.

"What for?" Voldemort asked coldly, stopping the procession behind him.

"You bloody know what for," Severus bit back, wondering what had put Voldemort in such a foul mood. The Dark Lord knew that he had asked Severus for the strengthening potion again.

Voldemort grunted, and grabbed Severus's wrist, pulling him alongside of him. "I want Yaxley here right now," he snarled over his shoulder at Bellatrix, who nodded, and took the next corridor on the left to find the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "You!" Voldemort said, pointing at the man next to Severus who'd been taking most of Voldemort's anger. "Who are you?"

The man stuttered and turned red. "M... Marcus Gallagher... My Lord... Assistant to... to Mr Y... Yaxley..."

"The rest of you, go," Voldemort hissed at the other men. Hastily, they scattered, and Gallagher looked even more scared then he had before. "Gallagher, I want you to tell me if Yaxley is doing anything I might not approve of, anything secret, can you do that?"

Slightly surprised, the man nodded at Voldemort. "Good," Voldemort replied shortly as Yaxley appeared around the corner.

"You sent for me, my Lord," Yaxley said, bowing.

"Yes," Voldemort responded. "I have said this to your people already, but they seem to be incompetent, so I shall say it to you. I want every person that works at the Ministry to write why they want their jobs, I want their names, family trees two generations back, if their blood isn't pure enough then it's for Bellatrix to sort out, give her those names, and then if people's reports don't seem right, send them to Severus, clear?"

Yaxley nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"I want every single mudblood out of the Ministry. Work with Bellatrix about a new law, making it illegal for Wizards and Witches to marry muggles," Voldemort added. "And inform Lucius that he might be having a lot of new cases on his hands, and tell Umbridge that the committee needs to be even stricter then it was before. You are dismissed."

Severus watched as Yaxley walked back where he'd come from with Gallagher, and then turned back to Voldemort. "Trusting, aren't you?"

"I have no reason to be," Voldemort snapped. "You know that."

Severus sighed lightly. "So. What upset you?"

"Incompetence," Voldemort responded. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, as they stepped into their joint office.

"Fine, why should I not be?" Severus replied wearily, hating how weak everyone seemed to think he was just because of some stupid dreams.

Voldemort shrugged. "We're going to St. Mungo's later, by the way," he said as he sat down.

Severus frowned, his head began to pound mercilessly. "What for? There's absolutely nothing wrong with-"

"Not for you," Voldemort snapped, cutting in. "Though I can't help but think it would be a good idea for you to go. We have a meeting with the Board of Directors, the Chief of Treatments, etcetera." Severus sat down hastily, his head spinning, the reminder of the dream he'd had last night hitting him-

_Voldemort's moans of pleasure turned to screams, his face grew white and he began bleeding through his nose and mouth, gargling in so much blood he had to spit it out onto Severus's pale, bare chest. Severus reached up, cupping his lovers face, trying in vein to stop the bleeding. _

"_Severus!" Voldemort screamed-_

"Severus!" called Voldemort.

Severus opened his eyes, and realised his hands were on Voldemort's face, just as they had been in the dream. Voldemort was leant over him, they were suddenly on the floor and Severus couldn't remember how he'd got there.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked, concern showing on his face and he helped Severus to sit up. "You were crying."

Severus turned his back to Voldemort as he stood up, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks during the dream. Last night, the dream had started with love-making, and had ended with that. And now, during the day when he'd been fully awake, he'd had a flashback of last night's dream. Merlin, he needed to get a grip on himself.

"Love?"

He felt Voldemort's arms around him, holding him tight, kissing down the side of his neck. "I'm alright," Severus finally managed to reply in a quiet voice. "I'm alright." Voldemort's arms tightened, Severus could feel Voldemort's heart beating rapidly against his back. "I... Can we... Can we go to lunch, please," said Severus, his voice shaking. That wasn't all, his hands were going crazy with shakes too.

"Yes, of course," Voldemort replied, putting his arm around Severus. For the first time, they walked through the crowded house with their arms around each other, not caring about the Death Eaters being present. Voldemort reached across, and planted a kiss on the top of Severus's head. "Love you," he murmured, and Severus relaxed fully into Voldemort's arms.

"Promise you won't worry about me," Severus muttered randomly. Voldemort nodded, but knew he would break his promise all the same.

"I promise, love," he replied, and could see all tension drop from his lovers face instantly.

"Thank you, Master," Severus sounded weak, Voldemort was anxious to get some food inside of him before something worse happened.

"You know you don't have to bother with that all time time," Voldemort said quietly as they reached their dinning room. Severus frowned as Voldemort helped him into a seat, and carefully sat down next to him.

"You always demand such respect," Severus responded, watching as his husband filled a plate with cheese, crackers and fruit and placed it in front him.

"You've always shown it," Voldemort said, and then a small smile reached his lips. "Nearly always, at least..." Severus chuckled softly, and Voldemort could hear he sounded better from just a couple of mouthful's. "We're in a relationship, we have to make it work. I don't want you to be perfect and polite and respectful all the time. We'd be bored stupid."

Severus nodded. "I know. It's just you can be so darn unpredictable at times, even I don't know what you're going to do." He looked at Voldemort, and then smiled. "I love you though. And many others will continue to address you as Master, but I'm the only one who can truly do it."

"I'm not surprised you enjoy thinking such things," Voldemort replied with a laugh. "You are quite correct, however. Especially since, you are the only one devoted to me, body and soul."

"I am," said Severus simply as they both finished their meals. Simultaneously, their lips met in a slow, loving kiss.

"Come," Voldemort murmured, wrenching himself away before the kiss progressed onwards to something very distracting and worse. "We need to head out." Severus nodded, and summoned their cloaks wandlessly to his hand, smiling triumphantly at his lover. "No need to prove that you're strong still, Severus," chided Voldemort, accepting his cloak from Severus and putting it around his shoulders. Severus smiled, and took his hand, and together they walked down the stairs. Voldemort didn't seem to care that they were doing so in public, so Severus didn't see any reason why he should. As they reached the front doors, a girl with long black hair came through them. A moment later, Severus realised it was Ginny.

"What the hell have you done to yourself, girl?" Severus demanded as she saw them.

Ginny grinned. "Not such a Weasley anymore, am I," she said, with a demure wink at Voldemort.

"You should have gone blonde. You'll never marry a Malfoy with anything but," was all he said, but a pink tinge reached Ginny's cheeks nonetheless. Severus smirked.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny asked them, hastily changing the subject.

"We have a meeting at St Mungo's," Voldemort replied. "And we're in a hurry," he added pointedly.

Ginny smiled again. "Can I come?"

Voldemort looked to Severus questioningly, who rolled his eyes. "Oh, if she must," he snapped, and began walking towards the grounds. Voldemort grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, but he was looking to Ginny. He placed his hand on her hair, smoothing it out carefully.

"It does suite you, Gin," he said after a moment. "Have you been around Bella?"

"We're quite good friends, to be honest," Ginny replied. "I think she's very funny, and we have a lot in common."

"She'll be turning into Bellatrix Lestrange if we aren't careful," Severus said quietly. Voldemort stifled a laugh.

"You're meant to be friends with her," Voldemort reminded him.

"Oh, it's all for show, neither of us mean it," Severus replied as they reached the bottom of the grounds to disapparate. "Besides," he continued as the three landed outside of St Mungo's. "I heard her bitching about me to Narcissa the other day. She said that I needed to stop being so grumpy all of the time."

Ginny bit her lip to stop her laughter, and thankfully only Voldemort noticed.

They entered the building, and were greeted enthusiastically at the front desk. "My Lord!" a short, fat man stepped forwards, and bowed repeatedly. "I am Augustin Acker, Chair of the Board of Directors."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Acker," Voldemort replied, with a smile stepping forwards to shake the man's hand. "If we may retire to the meeting room to finish the introductions?" Severus couldn't help but notice how the women were all staring at the Dark Lord hungrily. This certainly had never happened in his presence before, and now it was happening more and more. Funny how looks could change anything. In the Dark Lord's state before, people were repulsed by him. Voldemort flashed Severus a smile, as if understanding what he was thinking.

"Of course, my Lord," Augustin replied, and they were shown into a large room, through a door at the end of the foyer. There was a long, wooden table, plenty of chairs, and light refreshments and drinks on the table. Voldemort was seated at the top end of the table, Severus to his right and Ginny to his left, the other people sitting down from then on.

"This is Severus Snape, my husband and deputy," Voldemort said, gesturing to Severus with his hand. "And this is Ginevra, my protege, about to enter her seventh year of school." Ginny smiled down the table, glad that Voldemort hadn't mentioned her last name.

The three were then introduced to the rest of the table, the room consisted of the twelve members of the Board of Directors, the Chief of Treatments, and senior medical and surgical consultants. Finally, they got down to business. "I am anxious for things to remain the same as they have always been," said Voldemort carefully, looking down the table. "I believe there is a need for some area's to be refined."

"If I might, my Lord," the Chief of Treatments, Mr Hackett cut in. "We have never been given enough funding, or enough time from the Ministry of Magic."

"I am aware of this," said Voldemort, nodding seriously. "This is one of the area's I think needs to be changed. I want to have a much better input into our new society, I believe that it is in the country's best interests to keep our magical people alive and well, no matter how much of a sacrifice there are to other area's of less importance. There is little and no point in keeping all of these laws policed well if our healthcare is atrocious. St Mungo's is going to be one of my largest projects of all."

There were genuine looks of surprise down the table, many had no idea what to be expecting from the Dark Lord, and all were impressed and pleased.

"If the medical team would not mind letting me know precisely what they need, and if the Directors would inform me of what funding and resource there has been in the past, I can arrange a new fund," said Voldemort, looking around the table. "Is there anything anyone would like to suggest now?"

One of the medical staff spoke. "We're always running out of beds, my Lord, we've always tried to get a new building, perhaps for one or two specialist area's," she said, and as soon as she's spoken her cheeks flushed pink.

Voldemort smiled at her. "A brilliant idea, I shall see to that immediately." He turned back to Augustin. "Is there money for that?"

Augustin made a face. "In all honesty, my Lord, there's about enough money left for this months wages, the Ministry all but gave up on us after Fudge was sacked, and even during his time there was hardly anything."

Severus could see Voldemort getting increasingly angry at the state the hospital had been left in. "Perhaps we could do with a Department to handle this, in the Ministry," said Severus softly. There were nods of agreement down the table. "It could be a mixture of the directors and some of the medical staff."

"Excellent idea," said Voldemort. "Perhaps we should adjourn here while the necessary arrangements are made for the new Department, and while you have time to think up what needs to be done." He stood up, followed by the rest of the table.

Augustin showed them out of the hospital, all smiles. Severus thought that he was probably surprised with the outcome of the meeting, and was now realising that the Dark Lord didn't have any intention of destroying the magical world, only make it a better place. St Mungo's hospital was going to be a helpful Ally .

"You could have thought up a title a bit more exciting then protege," Ginny grumbled as they walked back up the lawn.

"You might well be some day," Voldemort replied, with a smile.

"I wasn't aware you fancied yourself to be a teacher," she replied sarcastically. Severus hated to admit it, but she liked this young girl an awful lot more then he let on.

"I trained Severus and Bellatrix," said Voldemort as they walked into the house. "And there is a reason why you've never kept the same Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher for more then a year. Which reminds me, I need to remove that curse before Amycus dies a sudden death."

Severus laughed. "So that why you always look so pleased with yourself whenever you mention it!" He couldn't help but notice Voldemort's triumphant smirk. "Tell me then, why did you do it?"

"Dumbledore refused to give me the Defence job," Voldemort replied, his expression darkening slightly. "I thought, if he won't give it to me, no one should keep it. Of course, I've moved onto better things since then." His gaze lingered on Severus for a moment, but was distracted as Draco came into sight. Ginny turned slightly pink and slowed down a little bit, trying to hide behind Severus.

"My Lord, Severus," Draco said, bowing his head to them. He saw Ginny, and nervously bit on his lip. "Weasley," he said softly.

"Malfoy," Ginny responded, her eyes fixed on the floor. Severus nudged Voldemort in the ribs, and together they moved on, smiling to each other.

"My Mother was wondering if you wanted to come to the Manor for supper," Draco mumbled as Severus and Voldemort walked away.

"They are meant for each other," Severus murmured as they mounted the stairs.

Voldemort chuckled. "If you believe in such things." He slid his arm possessively around Severus's shoulder, and kissed the side of his head. "What shall we do tonight?"

Severus smiled. "How about, we get some wine, fly to the island in the middle of the lake, and then shag in the moonlight?"

"It needs to get dark first," said Voldemort with a smile. "But that sound's nice all the same." The Dark Lord stopped just outside of their rooms, and pulled Severus into a close embrace, hands playing with his hair. "You've no idea how much I wish I had let this be public before," he murmured.

"It would have been impossible," Severus replied. "It would have got back to Hogwarts somehow."

"I want to spend the rest of my life showing you off," Voldemort said softly, kissing Severus on the lips for a moment.

"You're the gorgeous one," Severus reciprocated with a smile. "I want to show you off."

Voldemort chuckled. "I love you, brat."

"I love you too."


	3. Fight

_Adult content featured in this story – found at __http / hp . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600014212 & chapter 3_

_(Remove spaces)_

* * *

"Thicknesse tried to escape again today," Voldemort said nonchalantly during dinner, tucking into his Yorkshire pudding.

"Really," Severus replied, after taking a sip of his wine.

"Through the bars again. Rodolphus said he walked into the dungeons to check on the extra high security prisoners, and there Thicknesse was, one arm hanging out, stuck by his shoulder. I think he dealt with it properly by the time he'd finished laughing."

Severus smiled. "Maybe it's time to kill everyone down there off."

"I don't know. It might cause problems."

"Surely it can't cause any more problems? Half the Country would rather see him gone then left alive. I know I certainly would, he's becoming a bloody nuisance."

"Since when were you one for unnecessary killing?" Voldemort asked, setting his fork down and looking across as his lover.

"How is it unnecessary?" Severus replied with a snort. "What's the use in prisoners of war now? You can either let him go, or kill him. But I wouldn't let him go."

"That would merely stir things up further." Voldemort paused, pushing his food absently around his plate. "I think for now, his death will need to remain secret. I should certainly prefer it to be that way for as long as I can."

"I agree," Severus replied. "Don't let it bother you, either. Nothing bad will come from this."

"I know, love." Voldemort pushed his plate away from him, and pulled his wine towards him. Severus watched, vaguely amused. "Damn, I still haven't finished my plans for Hogwarts," the Dark Lord cursed. "I was hoping we could stop working for the day."

"I thought we had it finished," Severus replied, finishing his own meal.

"I suppose there is very little left to do." Voldemort sat back in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his features. "How many of the students of Hogwarts would you say were Mudbloods?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, quickly thinking before answering. "Probably about a quarter."

"It wouldn't make much difference... I'm thinking that we should go for no Muggle born's allowed, and to make up the numbers, we make the law that all Magical children have to come to Hogwarts. What do you think?"

"I think it makes sense. There are always accidents because of parents teaching their children magic themselves. And they finish their education early, and with no qualifications. Making Hogwarts compulsory is going to end all of that." Severus smiled at Voldemort. "Come on, you've done enough decision making for one day." He reached over for Voldemort's glass, and refilled it, handing it back to his lover, before he picked up the bottle. "I have a little something for us to do tonight."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his features. He put his arm around Severus's waist. "Oh yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Severus replied firmly, leading his lover up the stairs towards their bedroom. Lucius was walking towards them from the opposite direction.

"My Lord, I need to speak to you-" he began, but Severus cut him off.

"You can tomorrow," Severus said hastily. "We're busy tonight." Severus narrowed his eyes at his friend, as if asking him to disagree.

Lucius's lips twitched. "Of course, when would be suitable?"

"Tomorrow morning, my office at nine," Voldemort said, squeezing Severus's body to his.

"Ten," Severus added. Voldemort looked at his lover, and then smiled.

"Ten it is," he said to Lucius.

The blonde's nose twitched, and Severus guessed he was grossed out completely. He smiled sweetly at his friend, and continued walking. "What are you planning, Severus?" Voldemort asked as they got into their rooms. Severus steered him into the bathroom.

"You need to relax sometimes, you know." He turned, and raised his hand to the bath, which filled with hot, steamy water, with a layer of white bubbles across the top.

Voldemort smiled, and pulled his lover close to his body, and kissed him passionately. "I knew I loved you for a reason," he murmured. "Perfect man."

"I do try," Severus replied. "Now... If you wouldn't mind..." He reached forwards, and began to undo Voldemort's robes quickly pushing them off to reveal his muscular chest. Severus moaned at the sight, before he moved onto his knees to remove the Dark Lord's trousers. Once that was done, Severus was completely aroused. Voldemort smirked down at him, and got onto the bath.

"Do hurry up, Severus," he chided. Severus scrambled up and quickly removed his own clothing, without the care he had bothered with when it came to the Dark Lord's clothes. Then he straightened and got into the huge tub, and began his duty of cleaning his lover.

-----Adult content here see link below-----

When Severus finished his washing, Voldemort opened his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly. "My turn." As Voldemort returned the favour, Severus wondered what he had done to deserve this treatment. A year ago this would never have happened, the Dark Lord would not debase himself with doing such a thing, but now it felt natural, and normal to the both of them.

"Master..." Severus mumbled, shutting his eyes, half way towards falling asleep.

"Yes, Sev?"

"D'you think that you became nicer again when the Horcrux's got destroyed?" Severus continued quietly.

"Yes," Voldemort replied shortly. Severus opened one eye, noticing that Voldemort's face had become impassive.

"It's just that I don't want to be like that, Master, I don't want this to change me."

The Dark Lord made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat, and pulled back from his lover. "It won't," he said, after a moment. He stood up, and pulled a towel from the rail, wrapping it around himself, and then handing one to Severus. "Come," he said, in a gentler voice, wrapping his arm around Severus's waist. "Let's go to bed, and leave serious conversations for another day."

Severus smiled, and nodded, resting his head on Voldemort's shoulder. "I love you."

The Dark Lord smirked. "I love you too, which is good, I would have killed you by now if I didn't."

"Whatever you say, Master," Severus replied, still smiling.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Severus was still in bed the next afternoon, after a long night of no sleep. He had just awoken when a wave of fury passed through the bond, and then Voldemort's voice echoed through his mind.

"_My office. Now." _

"_Two minutes," _Severus replied hastily, getting up and pulling on a robe, not bothering with his shoes. This was his home, after all. He practically ran towards the office, wondering exactly what was going on. When he got there, Voldemort was seated at his desk, drumming his fingers impatiently, surrounded by various members of the Inner Circle, including several Heads of Departments, Lucius, Rodolphus, Yaxley, Travers and Rookwood. Bellatrix entered the office a minute after him, looking around in slight confusion, before walking towards her husband.

"Severus," Voldemort said as a greeting, ignoring Bellatrix's entrance behind him. "Come and sit, you don't look so well." Hiding his look of anger for the Dark Lord saying that to him in public, he walked around the desk and sat down next to his lover. "Thicknesse is dead, and somehow it has got out in the last few hours. Doesn't the good news travel fast, my friends?" Voldemort asked, looking around him, his eyes icy cold and his tone no warmer. "There are now protests and rebellions all over the Country. I made it very clear that this was _not _to be made public, to all of you this morning before it happened. I have no doubt that this was not a mistake, and when I find out who did this, there will be blood." Severus noticed his eyes lingering on Lucius for a moment, before he waved his hand. "Get out." The Death Eaters all nervously scuttled out of the room, except for Rodolphus and Bellatrix, who were the only two that dared to remain.

"My Lord, shall I attempt to stop the protests with my groups?" Rodolphus asked quietly.

"Yes. Take Bella with you." Voldemort nodded slowly to the woman in front of him. "No killings unless necessary, and you know the rest." His eyes narrowed slightly at Bella. "Play nicely please, Bellatrix."

"Of course, my Lord," she replied, half a smile on her lips.

When they had left the office, Voldemort turned to Severus. "I need you to write a statement explaining why Thicknesse is dead, and we'll have it put in the next edition of the Prophet."

"Why did you look at Lucius like that?" Severus asked, reaching for some parchment absently.

"I don't trust him." Voldemort stood up stiffly.

"I do."

Voldemort turned and stared at him, his eyes narrowing furiously. "Excuse me?"

"I trust him. And I don't think you have any reason not to." Severus turned, and faced Voldemort full on. "You're paranoid."

Voldemort walked slowly towards him. "Go back to bed, you don't look well enough to serve me today," he hissed venomously.

"I am tired is all, you managed to sleep all night, I had dreams whenever-"

"I am getting sick of this!" Voldemort snapped at his lover, grabbing his thin wrist in an impossibly tight hold. They were whirled suddenly into the air, and when Severus dared to open his eyes once again, they were in the foyer of St Mungo's hospital.

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed, panicking slightly, as the people around turned to look in surprise. Voldemort pulled him roughly towards the front desk.

"We need to see a Healer," Voldemort said coolly to the young woman who was watching him in complete terror. "Come on, girl, I'm not going to eat you." The girl snapped to attention.

They were shown to a nearby medical suite, and seen immediately by one of the senior medical consultants. Severus was seated, his arms crossed, glaring angrily at the floor.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Healer asked, almost uncertainly, glancing from Severus to Voldemort.

The Dark Lord hastily decided to do the talking. "My..." He glanced towards his lover for a moment. "_Dear _husband has been having unusual dreams since we invoked the Inniqus binding vow."

The Healer looked interested. "May I inquire as to whom is the - ah – submissive, in the relationship?"

"Who do you bloody think?" Severus snarled, speaking for the first time.

"Severus..." Voldemort hissed warningly, looking back wearily to the shocked Healer, about to speak, when Severus cut in.

"I don't need to be here," he hissed back. "I am perfectly alright."

Voldemort continued as if Severus hadn't spoken. "Severus's dreams have been of a sexual nature, between myself and him, often ending in either my release into him, or my death."

Severus's scowl deepened as he sank down further into his seat.

"It's a situation that often happens when the bond needs something else in it. All you have to do is think back over the dreams, and work out precisely what the bond is telling you to do," said the Healer, thoughtfully sitting back. "The dreams will stop when the bond has been made aware that you understand what it is saying."

"Well, that was a bloody waste of time," said Severus, as they left the hospital and disapparated back to the grounds of the manor.

"You were going to say that no matter what happened," Voldemort said, trying not to get angry.

"Because it's true!" said Severus indignantly.

"Why do you always have to be so bloody childish?" Voldemort snapped.

Severus stopped walking, and stared at Voldemort for a moment. "I hate you," he snarled, before he disapparated away in front of Voldemort's eyes.

He reappeared at Hogwarts, and Voldemort's voice filled his find. "_You get your arse back here right now."_

Severus merely put up his strongest mental barriers, and headed down to the dungeons, and back to his old rooms. He hadn't let anyone else have these rooms when he'd become Headmaster, and now he was back there he realised how much he missed the cracked black leather furniture. He slowly sat down, shivering. He'd forgotten how cold it could get down there, generally he used to keep the fire going all year, even in the summer months. No sun ever reached here to warm it.

It wouldn't take Voldemort long to find him here, Severus knew, but he was content with a few moment's rest for now. The Dark Lord really had no idea what it was like. Severus had seen, most nights since the bond, his beloved husband die in all manners of horrific ways, and it hurt. Already, he knew what it would feel like to loose Voldemort, to live without him, and when the Dark Lord wasn't around, it was terrifying for him. He couldn't take control of the Wizarding World himself, either. If Voldemort died, Severus's own life would be over.

But that didn't calm his anger. Voldemort wasn't being at all sensitive – as normal.

When the door finally opened, Severus was ready, his wand pointing at his husband. Voldemort's was on him, too, as he crossed over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Going to kill me?" Voldemort asked mockingly. "Do you hate me that much?"

Severus didn't answer him. "Sectumsempra," he spat, a spell crossing the room -

"No!" Voldemort deflected it with a violent flick of his wand. "Severus..."

Another spell headed in his direction. Voldemort ducked hastily. From the floor, he wandlessly summoned Severus's wand to his hand, and as he was doing so took off and flew across the room at lightening speed, picking Severus up by the throat and slamming him roughly against the wall. "Is this what you wanted?" Severus tried to speak, but the hold in his throat was too tight. His eyes started to water. "You make me so angry." Voldemort carelessly let go, watching coldly as his husband fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Severus watched as Voldemort looked around the room, and he slowly picked himself up from the floor, shaking, massaging his throat. "I am not your toy to be played with," Severus said quietly, his eyes hard as he looked at the Dark Lord.

"You piss me off." Voldemort didn't turn around, but Severus knew he was still furious.

"You piss me off," Severus replied, levelly. Voldemort swung back to Severus, and backhanded him hard across the face.

"Do not speak to me like that!" he hissed angrily, waiting for Severus's recovery and doing it again.

"You speak to me like it all the time!" Severus replied hotly, stepping back from the Dark Lord, resting his cold hand on his burning cheek.

"When will you learn that I do what I damned well want?" Voldemort asked him incredulously, sitting himself down in the armchair. Another wave of anger hit Severus.

"Get out of my chair."

Voldemort laughed coldly, turning back to look at Severus. "My chair, you'll find, this is my school. I bet you never paid for this furniture."

Severus walked slowly around the outside of the room, his eyes fixed on the Dark Lord. He was tempted to make a run for it to the door, he knew he was going to get hurt again and wasn't in the mood for it. "So come on, Sev, what are you going to do now you've angered your Master? What do you think you should do?"

"I expect I should grovel on the ground and beg forgiveness," Severus replied.

"You should," Voldemort agreed, with a forced, cold smile. "But will you?"

"No." Severus rested one shoulder against the wall. "You're not being very sensitive about this dream issue. I didn't want that sort of thing discussed with a stranger."

Voldemort stood up suddenly, and walked towards Severus, pinning him to the wall roughly. "I have been worried sick about you, Severus," he hissed. "How about my feelings? How am I expected to feel that you dream about my death most nights? I want this sorted out as much, no, maybe even more than you do, Severus."

He stepped back from his husband, his expression now only upset. "Come back to the manor when you're ready." He headed for the door, his hand on the handle before Severus stopped him.

"I didn't think you'd care," Severus said quietly. Voldemort turned and looked at him. "You always to know exactly what you're doing, where you're going, and you're immortality surely should stop your fears of death... Surely?"

"You're wrong." Voldemort gazed at Severus, before closing the door once more. "Come here."

Severus slowly walked towards his lover, before putting his arms securely around Voldemort's waist. "I fear death even more now I have you," Voldemort murmured into his hair, kissing the top of Severus's hair, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. "I'm so worried about you. I need to know what this bond is telling us. I fear you're going to go mad."

Severus found that his eyelids were prickling with tears. He'd never felt so stressed out in his life, and that was saying something. "I'll be fine," he murmured, though he did wonder if he would be.

"You don't know that."

"I'll try some... Some Potions, until we can figure this out... I have some sleeping Potions around the House somewhere..." Voldemort suddenly realised at Severus was shaking madly in his arms. Carefully, he lifted the smaller man into his arms, and carried him into the bedroom. The bed was still neatly made from a couple of years ago when Severus had last got out of it.

"Try and get some sleep, darling," Voldemort whispered, kissing Severus's hair as he slid his lover under the covers. He deftly removed his own shoes, and slipped into the bed next to Severus, putting his arms tightly around him, pulling himself close into Severus's body. A small moan escaped Severus's lips as his eyes closed, and Voldemort sighed, blissful for now.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_Adult content featured in this story – found at __http / hp . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600014212 & chapter 3_

(Remove spaces!)

Sorry for the delay but here is the chapter! Hope you enjoyed.

-Excessively Complex


	4. Hogwarts

"What do you think?"

Severus turned around, noticing Voldemort staring at himself in the mirror critically. They were in the Headmaster's rooms at Hogwarts, preparing for the start of year feast.

Severus walked towards Voldemort, and put his arms around his waist, standing on his toes so he could rest his chin on his lovers shoulder, and look at him in the mirror. "Stunning," he replied softly, staring at his lover's reflection. The Dark Lord was dressed in those soft, floaty robes that Severus loved so much, trimmed in silver and green.

"I think I am going to hate start of year speeches for the rest of my life." Voldemort sighed, resting his head against Severus's.

"I shall be next to you all the way." Severus kissed Voldemort briefly on the shoulder, before returning to his hair brush.

Voldemort turned and watched him, his gaze scrutinizing as it usually was. "Are you going to tie that back?" he asked, walking towards Severus and running his fingers through the long tresses.

"Yes, Mother," Severus responded with a small smile as he reached for his leather hair tie. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Voldemort wordlessly took the tie from Severus's fingers, and began to smooth back his lovers hair. "You seem nervous. More then you should be."

"You're making me nervous is why!" Severus said with a smile. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, so Severus turned around and kissed him to silence him. "So shut up for once."

"You're so rude, Severus," Voldemort replied, pretending he was very upset by this.

"I could be ruder," Severus replied, a small smirk on his lips. He reached around Voldemort's body, and rested his hands lightly on his arse.

"So could I." Voldemort did the same, only this time completing the gesture with a resounding smack.

"Bastard..." Severus murmured, pulling away from Voldemort, and rubbing his sore bottom. "So uncalled for..." Voldemort laughed, and finished tying Severus's hair up. "You are never doing my hair again, you pull too tight."

"But you look just as beautiful tonight as ever, so the pain is worth it," Voldemort replied, with a smile. "Even with a sore bum. I shall enjoy watching you sit down tonight." He took Severus's hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I'm glad I can be here with you for once, you always hated this feast the most."

"Apart from Halloween."

Voldemort nodded gravely. "Especially Halloween." He kissed Severus lightly on the cheek. "It's the past now, no reason to be sad about it."

"Apart from the fact it's a ridiculous thing to celebrate..." Severus muttered darkly, turning and looking in the mirror himself. He was, of course, wearing his usual robes, with the white cuffs and collar showing under his black tunic and cloak, the only difference this year being his exceptionally long hair. "I think I need a hair cut."

Voldemort turned to face him sharply. "You do not, Severus Snape. When you do, I shall inform you of it."

"If you like my hair so much, why don't you have it and put it on your own head?" Severus asked after a moment. "You're so possessive over it, it might as well be your own."

"Because I like to have something to grab hold of when you're being bad," Voldemort responded quickly, smirking at his lover. "It is hardly getting of control."

"I look like a woman!" Severus protested loudly.

"No you don't," Voldemort replied. "As I said, you look beautiful."

"Other people don't think so."

"Other people don't matter." Voldemort took a step closer, and wrapped his hand into the long tresses. "Why? Are you hoping to please someone else?"

Severus could feel increasing pressure against his skull. "No, Master," he replied, innocently.

Voldemort chuckled, and released his hold on Severus's hair. "You are lucky I happen to trust you." He walked over to the window, and looked out. "Oh, Merlin, here come the carriages." He tilted his head to one side, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I have missed this place, no matter how much I try to deny it."

"I know, darling," Severus replied. "But come on, we can't be late." Voldemort nodded, and reluctantly pulled away from the window. Severus pulled him into a gentle kiss. "You'll show them how lovely you can be I'm sure," he murmured.

Voldemort laughed appreciatively. "Thank you, Severus." He took hold of Severus's hand, and together they walked down to the Great Hall through their own personal short cut. Just outside of the door which led to the top table, Voldemort stopped walking and turned to face his lover. "Should I be honest with them, do you think? Are they old enough to understand what I want?"

Severus shrugged. "I think you should get their respect. If I had it my way, I would have done that with them, but my pride doesn't allow it."

Voldemort laughed again. "Your tongue's too sharp anyway." Severus pushed the door open as he opened his mouth,and would have retaliated if it wasn't for the line of Professor's and Death Eater's that had turned to watch their entrance. Instead he took a quick step backwards into Voldemort, who pushed him gently to one side, and stepped past him, flashing a smirk as he went. As Severus hastily sat down in the empty seat next to Voldemort's huge chair, and next to Alecto Carrow, the double doors at the end of the room opened, and the students came pouring in, slightly quieter then normal, but there was the same resounding din. The last person to walk in was Ginny Weasley, the Head Girl badge gleaming on her chest as she walked down the centre isle of the room, her eyes fixed haughtily on Voldemort, before she bowed her head slightly, and sat down on the part of one of the tables closest to the top table with some other seventh years. Severus's couldn't help but notice they had all been Slytherin's, and that they seemed quite afraid of Ginny.

"There's a girl that I had troubles with last year," Alecto mumbled into Severus's ear.

"I'm sure you shall find her quite different this year," Severus replied coldly.

"Food first?" Voldemort questioned, as too many sets of eyes were on them for anybody's liking.

"They're too nervous," Severus said quietly.

"Agreed." Voldemort slowly stood up, and instantly, the room was silent. Severus nervously lowered his eyeline to the table in front of him. "This feast marks the beginning of a new and very different year ahead," he began. Severus sent positive waves to his lover. "There will certainly be no pain, suffering or murder here, my aim is to give every single person here the best education and life they can have." He paused, looking around the room for a moment, before continuing. "I have decided that we will be having Head of Year Groups, for the first and second years, Professor Grubby-Plank, for the third and fourth years, Professor Vector, for the fifth and sixth years, Professor Snape and for the seventh year, myself. If you have any questions or problems, come to us, we will be more than happy to help." Severus wondered why Voldemort hadn't bothered to tell him he would be head of the worst two year groups in the school. "There will be dormitories, the girls and the boys in each year will be split into four, two of each, there will be student heads of each dormitory, which has been arranged by our Head Girl, Ginny Weasley, along with several common rooms around the school that you will all be able to enter. There will be no more separation and rivalries of different groups and Houses. The school will be one whole unit, not a group of divisions." His second pause was longer, his gaze met Ginny's for a second, and she nodded her head respectfully to him.

"All that remains to be said tonight is that teachers will remain after the Feast to assist everyone with their dormitories, your time tables will be handed to you in the morning." He gestured down to the table, and then clapped his hands, food appearing instantly on every table. "Let us eat." He sat down, chatter resounding now, everyone in the room appeared to be much more confident and comfortable with his presence.

"_I'm going to tell sixth and seventh years tomorrow morning that I want them to assess the teachers ability. If there is a problem with the teacher then I want to know. You can be there, too." _

"_No. I'll stay in bed." _

Voldemort shot Severus a heated glare, and Severus knew he wasn't going to get a lay in.

x--x

"Professor Carrow," Voldemort greeted icily at he stepped into the mostly empty Dark Arts classroom. Severus was exhausted, he'd had no sleep at all, what with Voldemort's need for sex before he could sleep, and his loud snoring once they'd finished.

Amycus looked up, startled, as if he'd forgotten how to speak, and then seemed to snap out of it. "My Lord," he said, bowing.

"I am correct in thinking you are teaching the seventh years this lesson?"

Amycus shifted nervously. "Yes, M'lord," he responded hastily.

"Then I shall be taking this lesson for today. You may leave, and prepare for your next lesson." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively, and took the seat behind the teachers desk, beckoning for Severus to sit next to him.

As Amycus left, the first students entered, all nervously walking to the back of the room, hastily sitting down and getting their books out. Ginny entered, at the front of a group of girls, who, Severus noticed, were all Slytherin's when the House system had been in place. She was the only person in the room who didn't look too bothered about the fact the Dark Lord was sitting right in front of her. "Your lesson will continue next time, for now I wanted to speak to you seventh years. You are my oldest, and have been here longest. This transition is going to be the hardest for you, but you are the people I want to get to know much better. You are the future. Which is why, I want you to tell me what you want from the school. The teachers here are all being tested, and I want to know who shouldn't be here. So have no fear to come to me with anything." He paused, looking around the room. Everyone was watching him carefully, and some of the girls looked like they wanted to eat him alive. Severus knew it didn't mean anything, but he still didn't like all the women in the country after his husband.

"I know you are all probably thinking very carefully about your future after Hogwarts. That is something I will be taking a lot of interest in, around the middle of the year I shall be conducting interviews with each of you on your career plans. I expect every one of you to go to high places, you do not take NEWTs for no reason." He stood up. "That over, the rest of the lesson is your own. If anyone has any questions or comments, I will be in my office here every evening from half past three until half past five, when I shall be eating dinner, unless something very important crops up."

As the seventh year Dark Art's students packed up their things, and left the room, Severus spoke quietly to the Dark Lord. "You would have made such a great teacher is you hadn't become an evil over lord."

Voldemort smirked. "How do you feel about going back to bed and being punished for that statement?" Severus gave a look of mock fear, before he smiled and let the Dark Lord lead him to their bedroom.

x--x

There was a tap on the door of the office. "Get that, Severus," Voldemort ordered, not looking up from the paper he was reading. Severus sighed, but did as he was told. When he opened the door, he realised that there were at least twelve seventh years in front of him, all very nervous looking, Ginny near the front of the group. "Professor Snape, we were wondering if we could speak with the Dark Lord?" she asked, and Severus noticed she seemed to be a little bit on edge.

"Of course, come in," Severus responded, stepping back as the group of young adults stepped into the room. Voldemort stood up with a smile.

"Ah, my seventh years, welcome," he said, holding his hand out to Ginny, who stepped forwards and kissed it lightly. She didn't let go or step back once she was done.

"My Lord, you said we could come to you if we had a problem?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course, my dearest, what is the matter?" Voldemort glanced up, noting the expressions on the face's of Ginny's friends. Most of them appeared to be shocked that the Dark Lord was still holding her hand. Ginny suddenly became aware of it, and stepped back slightly from him, letting go of his hand.

"My friends and I all take ancient runes, and we are finding Nott... Professor Nott, I mean-" She paused for a minute, as if searching for the right words. "Well, he's a fucking awful teacher." Severus hid his smirk hastily as the students gasped loudly, whispering to each other, expecting Voldemort to be angry with her.

He wasn't bothered. "Well, I am glad you informed me." Voldemort looked at the rest of the group. "You all decided to come to me?"

The group nodded.

"That shows a great deal of integrity. You are all clearly very making sure you receive the best education you can." The nervousness in their smiles dropped a little, and suddenly everyone in the room seemed to be more confident. "Lord Voldemort rewards his students for such precautions. You shall become my original _Scholasticus ab innovo in gen –_ Students of the New Age – The Head Girl's assistant's, above the Prefects, naturally. I give each of you permission to administer punishments in which you may decide, and if it is serious enough, you may send the offender to me. My wish is that Hogwarts becomes the best Wizarding School in the world. It is also my wish to familiarise myself with the most dedicated students, so that I can ensure they get a job good enough for my most favoured when they leave Hogwarts." He turned back to Ginny. "My beauty, you are serving me most wonderfully. I could not ask for a better Head Girl." Slowly, he took her hand, and kissed it.

"It is almost dinner time. I shall see you all there." He sat back down, and Ginny remained behind for a moment longer.

"You know, Draco was always top of his class for Ancient Runes." She smiled innocently, before curtseying slightly and running out of the room.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked Severus, standing up and opening a nearby filling cabinet.

"I believe it is," Severus responded quietly. "He has always had a passion for the subject."

"Hmm." Voldemort sat back down, a wooden box in his hand. "I shall speak with him at dinner." Slowly, he opened the box. Severus looked, inside were old school badges. "A little transfiguration is needed," Voldemort said lightly, setting out twelve badges in front of him. His spells were complete in seconds, and Severus picked up the badges. Now they were circular, the Dark Mark in the middle surrounded by the words "_Scholasticus ab innovo in gen_" in shiny silver writing. Voldemort scooped them up, and put them in his pocket. "Give me that one," he said. Severus handed him the one he had, and with one more of the Dark Lord's wand taps, the Dark Mark was black, and the writing was green. "For Ginny," he said softly, holding it tightly in his hand. "Come, we shall give it to them at dinner."

They slowly walked down the stairs, Voldemort tightly holding onto Severus's hand. "These students are going to be my spies around the school. I want to know what is going on," he said quietly.

"You are seducing them with power," Severus responded, with a smirk. Slowly, he reached for the double doors of the Great Hall, flinging them open, and letting Voldemort walk in front of him. He gestured to the doors half heartedly, closing them with wandless magic. The students watched as the pair walked down to the top table together, relaxed chattering still filling the air. "They grow used to you," Severus murmured as they sat down.

"I am almost annoyed about that," Voldemort said with a smile. Draco entered the hall, not as magnificently as the Dark Lord had, but he was still getting approving glances from the older girls. Ginny smirked, catching his gaze as he walked down the hall. He stopped next to her, and gently kissed her hand, before walking to the top table, bowing to Voldemort. "Sit next to me," Voldemort said quietly, and trying to hide his nerves, Draco did so. "I have a proposition for you, Draco," the Dark Lord continued softly. "Nott has proved incapable of teaching Ancient Runes, and a certain Weasley over there - " He beckoned down to Ginny, who had been watching them carefully, now hastily looked away to talk to her neighbour. Severus smirked. "- Gave me the impression you were talented in the subject."

Draco looked completely surprised, his eyes were wide. "My Lord, this is a shock... A complete honour..." Draco bowed his head slightly. "I would love to become one of your teachers, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled. "Then it is so." He looked back down to Ginny, and reached into his pocket, giving Draco the handful of badge's he'd just made. "Give these to her. Tell her the black one is her own and that she is to hand them out, and that she is allowed to go out tonight." Voldemort nodded to Draco. "You start on Monday, I expect you want to celebrate."

"Thank you, Master," Draco responded, bowing his head and getting up, taking Ginny by the hand as he walked past her and leading her out of the hall. If he had any bitterness of the past, he certainly hid it well.

"He has learnt from his mistakes," Severus said softly to his lover as they both began to eat.

"Pity his father hasn't."

There was an awkward silence between them, they hadn't mentioned the subject of the traitor they clearly had amongst them since they'd had the huge argument about it, ending in a duel. Severus placed his fork onto his plate, and sat back, taking longs sips from his goblet of wine.

"It wasn't Lucius," he said quietly.

"I have no evidence," Voldemort replied, turning to stare at Severus.

"You have no evidence that he did it either!" Severus responded angrily, sitting forwards. "I will prove to you that he did not do it, and I shall find the person that did. Is that good enough for you?"

Voldemort leant closer to Severus, sneering unpleasantly. "I would certainly enjoy to see you try."

"You will." Severus finished his drink, and stood up. "I am going to our rooms."

"Damn right you are," Voldemort replied, also standing up and grabbing Severus's wrist, leading him roughly down the corridor behind the top table, up to their room. Once the door was safely locked behind them, Voldemort threw Severus down onto the bed, and with one wave of his hand, his lover was naked.

_Adult content here. _

When it was over, Voldemort was slumped across his husband's body, panting and sweaty. Severus's hands found their way to Voldemort's hair, twisting strands together absently. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Voldemort replied softly, and they were silent for a moment, reflecting on their relationship. Severus sighed.

"Is it wrong I prefer it when you're angry?"

Voldemort chuckled, all signs of his bad mood gone. "Not at all, love."

_Adult content found at http : / / hp . Adultfanfiction . Net / story . Php ? No 600014212 & chapter 4_

_The usual, remove spaces. If that doesn't work, go to adultfanfiction . Net and search for the World Of Snape. _

_Don't forget to review. _


	5. Traitor

After their third round of sex, and three bottles of Firewhiskey between them, Voldemort and Severus were both starving hungry, not to mention drunk. It always affected Severus much more than the Dark Lord, but even tonight Voldemort was showing it hard. After a long, sloppy kiss on the sofa, they decided to go downstairs and get as much food as they could. They left their private chambers, and walked down the steps of Riddle Manor, arms around each other and laughing loudly at nothing in particular. It was pitch black apart from dim candles lit around the edges of every hallway.

There was a loud thud, and then stifled laughter as Severus tripped down the last step. "Don't laugh!" Severus hissed indignantly, standing up, trying to stand straight but found he couldn't.

"It's funny," Voldemort replied, still laughing hard. "You fell over!"

Grudgingly, Severus let Voldemort put his arm back around his lovers shoulders and led him on towards the kitchen. They weren't alone. Two figures came towards them from the other direction, swaying haphazardly, and laughing just the same, and hushing each other loudly. "Where have you been?" Voldemort called at the pair, his better eyesight seeing that is was Draco and Ginny before Severus did. Somewhere outside, a clock chimed three.

"Out like you said I could," Ginny replied, slurring her words slightly. "I am so wrecked I can hardly stand straight," she continued, and Severus could suddenly see two of her. He blinked, before hastily leaning against Voldemort so he wouldn't fall over again.

"I second that," Severus replied, and he couldn't hear what he was saying properly. "Can we have something bad to eat, darling?" he asked Voldemort, who nodded and opened the door to the kitchen. It was empty and quiet with no House Elves pottering around, cooking and chattering.

"You can have whatever you want, Sevvy," Voldemort replied with a smile, before he opened the fridge. "Look! Cream cakes!" He pulled a tray out from the cupboard, and placed it on the table. Severus, Voldemort, Ginny and Draco all staggered forwards and began eating, the room was silent apart from the licking of lips and fingers, and in Severus's case, licking the Dark Lord's lips for him.

"Are you too drunk to apparate, Gin?" Draco asked her slowly, as if he was trying to work out how to speak properly.

"I'm too drunk to walk properly," Ginny responded, and burst into laughter. "But fuck Hogwarts! It's nicer here."

"You can get into bed with us, if you like," Voldemort said smiling at Ginny, before putting an arm around her. "But first..."

"We need to wash this down with a drink," Severus announced, taking Voldemort's hand. "Let us finish the whiskey so that we can't ever do this again!" They headed back up the stairs, and before they knew it, they had returned to doing their shots of firewhiskey. Draco was the first to fall asleep, and Ginny stood up, and sat down on the sofa between Voldemort and Severus. A few more shots later, Ginny was laid in Voldemort's arms, giggling and licking the inside of her empty glass. The whiskey was gone.

"That is my man!" Severus said, suddenly noticing that Ginny was cuddling Voldemort, not Severus.

"He is my bestest friend ever," Ginny replied. "And so are you too, Sev'rus, but you would curse me if I hugged you."

Severus tilted his head, thinking, before he nodded. "Alright. You may sleep on him. Voldemort, tell Ginny that she's allowed."

Voldemort didn't reply because he was asleep.

Ginny giggled. "Just me and you now, Severus," she said, wiggling slightly to get comfortable. "Do you think Master will be in a bad mood tomorrow?"

"Yes," Severus replied without delay. "He will be grouchy and hung over. And we have a nice meeting."

Ginny grinned. "Glad I'm in class all day. I can avoid him."

Severus laughed softly. "He wants you at all the meetings, you know." He paused. "I see you're the new Slytherin Princess. I hope you are being cautious around those girls that call themselves your friends."

"I know who my friends are." Ginny chuckled darkly. "Those girls just want the Dark Lord to show an interest. They only want to be close to me because they think he's hot."

Severus sighed. "Always him..." he murmured.

"Sev, most of them think that you're incredibly sexy. I must say," she smiled cheekily. "I agree with that. Your hair is just..." She shrugged. "Gorgeous."

"You should be careful saying that. Voldemort can be a jealous man."

Ginny laughed softly. "He knows that I think you're sexy. But he also knows that I see both of you as my parental figures. I have a lot of respect for both of you, though maybe I don't show that."

"You don't," Severus confirmed. He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Do you think about your family a lot?"

"Every day," she replied calmly. "But my feelings for them never change. They didn't understand. Each of them could have been great if they had let it happen. Harry would have been great if he had joined this side. Even though I loved him then, I could see... See that he was never going to survive." She looked down, and suddenly she seemed quite sober.

"You have nothing to fear," Severus said softly, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead. "We'll always care for you. As will that boy over there," he nodded towards Draco.

Ginny grinned. "Now, Draco Malfoy is still the same git that he always used to be, an amazing shag and gorgeous-"

"-And head over heels in love with you," Severus added on with a smile.

"No, he's not," Ginny replied, shaking her head. "Not at all. He comes from one of the greatest Pureblood families the Wizarding World has ever known. I don't. We don't match and I know that soon he'll move on." Severus stared at her in disbelief.

"Ginny..." Words failed him for a moment, before he took her hand in his own. "Ginny, your blood is as pure as his is, and he knows this. He couldn't find a better partner. Voldemort and I are waiting for the day he proposes to you with baited breath-"

"No!" Ginny replied, a little too loudly. Voldemort stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "No," she repeated slightly quieter. "I am seventeen, he is eighteen, too young..."

"Ginny, answer me honestly," Severus said, squeezing her hand. "Do you love him?"

She paused for a moment, looking over at the sleeping figure of her boyfriend. "Yes," she replied, softly.

"Can you imagine being with him for the rest of your life?"

The pause was longer this time, but she eventually replied. "Yes," in a tiny whisper.

Severus smiled. "You belong together. Keep going, Ginny. He loves you too, even if he doesn't show it. He is afraid. And trust me, he needs you more than ever at the moment." Severus cast a glance at Voldemort, knowing that the Dark Lord was the reason why Draco needed some comfort. But nothing would make him say that aloud. At the end of the day, Voldemort was the man he was loyal too, and nothing would change that.

x--x

Severus awoke with a jump, thinking that he was going to be late to teach his class, before he realised he didn't have any classes to teach any more. Suddenly his head felt like it was going to explode, and he hastily shut his eyes, groaning, trying to shut out the light.

"Sev..." Voldemort's voice.

"Yeh..?" Severus managed to reply. His throat felt like it had been attacked by sand paper.

"Open your eyes."

"No..." Severus responded quietly.

"Sev!" Voldemort chided. Severus slowly opened one eye too look at his husband. Ginny was peacefully asleep in his arms, her head nestled under his armpit. He smiled.

"You look so maternal." He shut his eyes again, but opened them when he felt a toe jab his thigh painfully. "Gods, what do you want?" Severus groaned, opening his eyes once more.

"Hang over Potion. Four of them."

Severus glared at Voldemort. "You get them. In the bathroom."

"I am not waking Ginny up to move. I have you to do that for me." Voldemort smiled, and suddenly his wand was in his hand. "I think a Jelly Legs will do fine..." he continued, knowing how Severus hated that spell more than anything. Severus hastily stood up, his head spinning as he did so. He walked towards the bathroom, and took four vials of potion, quickly swallowing one himself. Instantly, he felt better, and he knew it would be better for the entire world to get one to the Dark Lord as soon as possible. When he returned to the room, Draco was awake, but only just. Severus handed a potion to each of them, keeping Ginny's on himself for when she awoke.

"Thank you, love," Voldemort said softly to Severus.

Draco stood up after downing the potion. "I have to be off, my Lord" he said softly. "Father is expecting me at home." He bowed a little stiffly to Voldemort, nodded to Severus and glanced hesitantly down at Ginny. "Would you tell Miss Weasley I shall be awaiting her after her lessons in the Entrance Hall."

"Of course," Voldemort replied, sitting up slightly. "There is a meeting tonight, you will bring Ginny with you when your mark burns."

"I will, my Lord," Draco replied, as he swiftly left the room. A few moments later, Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she gave a quiet moan of pain. Severus wordlessly handed her the vial, which she took and swallowed without even looking at it.

"You're a good man, Severus," she said quietly, grinning at him. Severus smiled back. Ginny turned and looked over her shoulder at Voldemort. "Morning," she said cheerily, and Voldemort pushed her off of him.

"Disgusting, happy woman," he muttered. "You have no right to be cheerful this early in the morning after a nights drinking."

Ginny glanced up at the clock, and sat back against the Dark Lord. "Oh shit, I'm very late. I've already missed an entire lesson and half of another."

"Start lessons after lunch, go and sort yourself out first." Voldemort pushed her off of him again.

"Carrow will kill me," she muttered.

"No he won't," Voldemort replied. "They wouldn't dare touch you. Now bugger off."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "Did Draco leave a message?" she asked softly a moment later.

"He says he will meet you after your lessons this afternoon in the Entrance Hall," Severus replied. "But go back to your rooms before you meet him. There will be something there you will be needing." He winked at her, and Ginny smiled, before leaving the room.

"What will she need?" Voldemort asked when she'd gone.

"If she's going to the meeting tonight, she can't go in her school uniform."

Voldemort shrugged. "You're so gay, Severus," he replied, sitting up.

"Thank you," Severus replied quietly, picking up the whiskey bottles and vanishing them into thin air. "So a new dress is perhaps in order?"

"You can go," Voldemort replied carelessly. "I have to prepare for the meeting tonight."

Severus nodded, and after a hasty shower, he left for Knockturn Alley. It was turning into winter already, it was windy and cold and Severus was glad for his thick cloak. He could feel several eyes on him where ever he went along the alley, and knew that these were people that were interested in joining the Dark Order, but didn't have the courage. He also knew that they were probably Death Eaters, watching and waiting for their chance to be promoted, or to get into the Dark Lord's high favour. Severus knew, in that respect, his friendship was often used for that advantage. He entered the dress shop quickly when it began to rain, knowing that he was about to spend a fortune on a dress. Still, he wasn't going to let Ginny feel insignificant against all of the Death Eaters. Few women made it in the ranks, and he was determined at Ginny was going to do better than any – Even Bellatrix.

The dress he chose was simple, and elegant, and he knew she was going to look stunning in it. As he left the shop, he noticed that the boy he and Voldemort had seen the day they went to Borgin and Burke's together was standing across the street, watching him. He'd become a Death Eater after the Battle of Hogwarts, and was proving himself to be a good choice. Severus beckoned him to his side, almost carelessly, as the Dark Lord would do. Every movement the Dark Lord made seemed to be lazy and pointless, the way he walked showed high power and grace, and was pulled off effortlessly. His eyes were normally blank, or cold, never anything else. Severus could always see past though, and he always understood what mood the Dark Lord was in from just his body language. Suddenly, Severus realised that he had been doing just the same for quite a while now, he was just as cold and aloof as the Dark Lord was in front of anyone else.

"You are well, Cecil?" Severus asked coolly as they walked together back up the street.

"Yes, sir," Cecil replied, and there was a hint of nerves in his voice. When Severus turned to look at the boy, he noticed how he was staring intently at Severus, and how he coloured slightly when he realised he'd been caught doing so.

"You are working well. The Dark Lord is impressed with you," Severus murmured, looking around him carefully for anyone who was too close to them, and could be listening. "You have done your House and I proud."

"I could not have done it without your tutoring, sir" Cecil replied, smiling now. "You taught Slytherin's how to be the best we could be. All of us owe our lot to you."

Severus smirked. "You are kind to say such things," he responded. "Well-" He turned to face Cecil, and noticed how once more the boys eye's were hard on him. "It will not be long. Prepare yourself. Tonight."

Cecil bowed his head slightly, before flashing Severus a charming smile. "I look forward to being in your presence again, sir," he said quietly. Severus nodded, and disapparated, with a strange feeling that Cecil _liked _him, in a way that Voldemort certainly wouldn't like.

x--x

The meeting was held in the smaller chamber, though the table was pushed to one side of the room. Voldemort didn't want his followers to feel comfortable tonight, he wanted them on their feet and thinking. Even though it would be the vast majority of his followers summoned, the room would be big enough to hold them all, with the added bonus of them all being close together, and unable to hide a thing. It also meant that the members would be afraid. Voldemort's seat was set out at the front of the room, and Severus had insisted that he should have one too, as he wasn't a Death Eater, and that they were now of joint status. Voldemort had stared pityingly at him, but had also, to Severus's surprise, allowed it, even if the chair was placed further back in the room to the Dark Lord's. Nagini had wound herself around the back of the Dark Lord's chair, the room was dim with light coming only from the fireplace and small candles that were lit around the room.

Once they had been summoned, the Death Eaters all began to arrive quickly. Their eyes darting around in fear, each knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, while Voldemort looked down, smiling with strange cruelty as they did so. Severus knew how much Voldemort enjoyed it when they did that, it made him feel alive with power. Severus wondered if one day, they would be doing that to him. When he had immortality and extreme power, like the Dark Lord did, maybe then he would earn it. It was his wish to earn it, not to be simply given the power just because he was married to the first man of the Wizarding World.

When Lucius entered, the Dark Lord didn't remove his gaze from the man until he had done his bowing and taken his place in the circle, and Lucius did a spectacular job of keeping his gaze down, low and modest. Severus was impressed. Bellatrix entered with her husband, her low cut dress made from a thick, heavily jewelled black material, a long skirt swishing under her thick cloak. Her mask covered her face, apart from her red, smirking lips and dark, glittering eyes, and her hood covered her hair. Voldemort was watching her with some interest, as she swept a deep curtsey before kneeling, bowing her head like she was about to take confession under a priest, and kissing merely the side of his shoe. She stepped back as if she were the Dark Lord's wife, her eyes avoiding Severus at all costs.

"_She disgusts me,"_ Severus told Voldemort through their connection. Voldemort turned and looked at Severus briefly, his bright blue eyes glowing with laughing from under his hood, before he turned back. Draco was entering now with Ginny, he stepped forwards and took his bow and place before Ginny. The dress Severus had bought her fitted like a glove, it was a long, cotton skirt with a loose top part with long, tight black sleeves. She was wearing her flowing cloak down her back, and the mask that Severus had also put on her bed after he had returned from Knockturn Alley. Her eyes were dark, and she looked nervous. Slowly, she stepped forwards and knelt, and after she had kissed Voldemort's robes, he held out his hand, which she slowly took and kissed. Bellatrix looked devastated. A few more people had yet to arrive, and one of the last was Cecil. He kissed the Dark Lord's robes first, before bowing slightly to Severus with a wide, charming smile, who responded with a slight inclination of his head. Throughout the waiting period for the meeting to begin, Severus could feel the boy's eyes on him increasingly, but he didn't dare look in case Voldemort noticed, though that wasn't likely as he was hissing softly to Nagini. Severus often wished that he could talk to snakes as well as the Dark Lord, and wondered if it was possible to learn. That was something he would certainly have to ask.

The meeting finally began when Voldemort began to speak. "My friends," he spoke, in a low hiss, and the members of the circle finally managed to keep their gazes firmly on the Dark Lord. "We are succeeding... The Wizarding World is finally, truly in my grasp... Yet we have much work to complete before we may relax into this... Enjoy it... And know that we are safe from Muggle's infiltrating into our society, and rebellion and uprising from my people... And it is this that has been brought to my attention. I have a need to know every detail of what is going on in my country, a way that is fail proof, inconspicuous and intelligent." He paused, and stood, walking slowly around the circle, surveying each member. Severus noticed how Ginny's eyes remained downcast, and she was shaking slightly. When he reached her, Voldemort lightly brushed his fingers against Ginny's, and she looked up, seemingly comforted by such a simple gesture. He completely ignored Lucius, and looked straight to Bellatrix who was stood next to him, a smile reaching his lips there.

"If I may, my Lord-" Yaxley had stepped forwards. Voldemort turned to face him sharply, before crossing the room and standing straight in front of the man.

"You may," he responded coolly.

"I believe that the solution to this, my Lord, is sending out a select group of Animangus – They are perfect, inconspicuous and able to report back to you instantly." Yaxley bowed, and stepped back. Voldemort nodded slightly, and Severus had to give Yaxley credit for being brilliant at thinking up ideas like those.

"An excellent idea," Voldemort replied, and looked as if he was about to continue, when Lucius's voice cut in.

"Snakes." He sounded as if he had just blurted it out as he had thought about it without fully thinking it through.

Voldemort turned around, and Severus knew that under that hood, he would have that sarcastic questioning expression under his face. "What about them?" Voldemort asked, his voice now icy cold.

"My Lord-" Lucius stepped forwards, his voice smooth and confident but Severus knew he wasn't. "-Animangus are human therefore easily corrupted with superficial items. As far as I know, you are the last descendant from the noble House of Slytherin, and the only person able to speak Parseltongue." As Lucius spoke, Voldemort turned, and slowly sat back down, as if deep in thought. "Those loyal to your Lordship would be pleased to call that fail proof, and that is just what I will call it." He bowed, and stepped back, and Severus felt a note of surprise crossing the bond.

"_If he's got it in for you, then I doubt that he would have come up with that," _Severus said mentally to Voldemort.

"_Shut up, Severus," _Voldemort replied, before he stood up. "Thank you, Lucius," he said, his voice bordering on coolness. "A fine idea. With a little more refining, it will work." Slowly, he made his way down into the middle of the circle, and made his rounds again. "I have not forgotten the subject of Thicknesse's death being made public." He paused, before removing his hood, and staring around. Severus noticed how one person in particular was shifting uncomfortably as he stood, shaking, his eyes flicking nervously in all directions. He continued to watch, unblinkingly as Voldemort continued. "I know who it was." His gaze was avoiding Lucius's.

"_Look at Argyle," _Severus said through the connection, his eyes narrowed. Voldemort tilted his head to look at Severus, narrowing his own eyes back, before he turned and noticed the way the man was behaving.

"Argyle," Voldemort called, and the man froze, completely terrified. He knew he was going to die. "You have something you wish to tell me?" Severus glanced momentarily at Lucius, who's impassive face showed a great deal of accidental smugness.

"You..." He paused, and looked as if he was searching in vein to find the courage to say whatever it was he wanted to. "Y- You... You..." He took a deep breath, before ripping off his mask. "I hate you!" he shouted loudly at Voldemort. "I want you to fail in everything you do!"

Voldemort tilted his head to one side, sneering. "Oh really?" he said, amusing showing in his voice. "If that is the case, why have you not confronted me sooner?" Bellatrix was dancing from side to side in excitement, and Ginny was staring nervously at Argyle.

Argyle was backing hastily against the wall, and Voldemort slowly walked towards him, smiling in amusement now. "But you would not have, as you are a coward," he said, emphasizing each word carefully. "And you, and your family shall pay for this."

There was a loud crack as Argyle tried to disapparate away, and then bright white sparks. Voldemort laughed softly. "I decide when you may leave the presence of Lord Voldemort." He continued to laugh quietly, before he waved his hand in Argyle's direction. There was a blood curdling scream as Severus forced himself to look away. Bit by bit, the man's skin was being eaten by invisible parasites. Voldemort watched in satisfaction for a moment, before he sat back down. "Lucius, see that the rest of his family are arrested and put into Azkaban. They are to be tried for treason. I have no room for traitors."

Severus looked back. There was only a mangled carcass of Argyle left. Ginny was watching coldly, she didn't seem bothered by the blood and gore at all, she merely looked angry.

"I will, my Lord," Lucius bowed.

"You will be rewarded," Voldemort continued softly, his gaze not quite as icy on Lucius as it had been for the past couple of weeks.

"You are too kind," Lucius responded softly. Severus raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Lucius was playing the game that even he had to play to begin with. As Voldemort turned away, Lucius glanced to Severus, and Severus caught his gaze, and sent him a tiny smile and a nod, as if telling his friend that he was in the clear. Lucius's chest heaved as he sighed in relief.

"_Traitorous bastard, aren't you, Severus?" _

Voldemort had caught his husband's scene with Lucius after all.

"_Not really. I have your best interests at heart, my love." _

The Dark Lord smiled as he sat down. "You are dismissed." Severus raised his wand, and vanished the corpse on the ground. Draco gave Ginny a hasty kiss before he disapparated, and Ginny turned towards the Dark Lord and Severus.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked her, quickly walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, her face was white. "Yes."

"Leave her alone, Severus, she isn't a child," Voldemort called, getting up himself.

"She isn't used to this sort of thing," Severus replied, not bothering to turn around. "I am sure neither of us enjoy such things, not everyone is like you and Bellatrix," he continued. Voldemort was suddenly next to him, his gaze cold.

"It was necessary," Ginny cut in, not wanting to be in the centre of an argument between the two men. "I didn't enjoy it, but it didn't upset me." She took a step back. "However, I do have an early start tomorrow, so I would like to return to Hogwarts now."

"You can stay in your rooms here if it is more convenient," Voldemort replied, putting one arm around her, and the other around Severus, kissing Severus briefly on the lips.

Ginny smiled, and rested her head against Voldemort's arm. "Thank you," she mumbled, and Severus guessed she was probably a little bit emotional after her first full Death Eater meeting. They accompanied Ginny to her rooms, before going to their own, and quickly getting into bed. Severus nuzzled into Voldemort's chest, sighing comfortably, resting one leg over Voldemort's.

The Dark Lord gently kissed his hair, before tilting Severus's chin up and kissing him passionately for a few moments, until they were both breathless and sleepy. Too tired for sex, they cuddled up even closer together, and fell into a deep, well earned sleep.

x--x

**Review! **


	6. Punishment

_Quite an adult chapter... But nonetheless, here it is. _

_This chapter is dedicated to thexblackxrose. Without her, it wouldn't be up, because I wouldn't have thought about it! I hope your exams go alright!_

_Adult content AdultFanFiction link (Remove spaces – it's also on my profile if this doesn't work) http : / / hp . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 600014212 & chapter 6_

_x--x_

During the night after the meeting, Severus and Voldemort were awoken to someone climbing into bed between them. At first, Severus thought with a jolt that it was Bellatrix, a moment later realising it was Ginny. Thankfully, their bottom halves at least were clothed.

"Weasley?" Severus mumbled.

"Go to sleep," Ginny responded quietly, as she settled between them. Voldemort turned over to face her.

"What's the matter?" he said quickly.

"I was cold," she replied. Voldemort put an arm around her, and Severus did the same from the other side, knowing that wasn't the real reason she was there with them.

"_We always forget how much she has lost," _Severus made the connection briefly.

"_I know." _A moment later, Voldemort spoke. "Good night."

"Night," Ginny murmured sleepily, and she sounded content. Severus squeezed her to him lightly, feeling pretty contented himself. It was nice to feel needed by someone other than his husband.

x--x

_Voldemort was asleep on the sofa when Severus entered. He grinned, and sat down beside his lover, knowing what the Dark Lord would love to be woken up to. Carefully, he pulled Voldemort's robes aside, parting his trousers open..._

_(Adult content here)_

_-Voldemort screamed, his face contorted in pain like he was being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. Severus moved back, looking at him in concern, and when Voldemort opened his eyes, blood dripped out of the corners like ruby tears. Severus's heart rate increased as the blood poured out of his eyes now, Voldemort was blinded by blood-_

-"Severus!"

Severus sat bolt upright, sweating and shaking. The sunlight was streaming through the gaps in the curtains, and Ginny Weasley had her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh sweet merlin," Severus murmured. "It was only a dream." Panting slightly now, he looked to Voldemort, who's normally golden face was white.

"The dreams are back?" he asked sharply, and though his tone was cold, for the first time Severus could see fear in his eyes.

Severus avoided his gaze. "Not too bad... I just jumped when you woke me up," he lied. He laid back down, pulling Voldemort across to him, holding him tight.

Voldemort kissed the side of his neck affectionately. "Let me know as soon as they come back again, though, Sev. Have you been taking that potion still?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. It wasn't one of those dreams, don't worry." He smiled, and used all of his Occlumency skills to keep the Dark Lord out of his mind. Thankfully, Voldemort believed him instantly.

Ginny checked the time. "Oh bugger," Ginny groaned as she stood up. "I have to go to lessons." She rolled her eyes, and slid off the bed. "And now I have to walk through your crowded manor in my nightdress."

Severus laughed. "Go on, don't be late for Carrow again otherwise you'll be sent to the Headmaster."

"It's the Headmaster's fault I'm late anyway," Ginny replied heading for the door, turning and poking her tongue out at Voldemort.

"Detention, Weasley," Voldemort called from the bed. "My office, eight o clock, for some serious drinking."

Ginny laughed. "Not after the last time," she replied, smiling. "Anyway, I'm going to the Malfoy's again. Narcissa has a new dress I have to see." She grinned at Voldemort's disgusted expression. "Dinner, tomorrow?"

"After the meeting," Voldemort replied. "It's during the day."

"Guess I'll be doing all my homework tomorrow morning then?" Ginny sighed. "Oh, for a weekend off." She shook her head. "See you tomorrow."

She closed the door softly behind her, and Severus flopped down onto the bed.

"I was worried that _was_ one of those dreams for a moment then," Voldemort said softly, tilting his head to look at his lover.

"I'm brilliant," Severus replied, laying back down so he could avoid Voldemort's penetrating gaze. "I think I might go back to sleep for a while. That little disturbance did me no good last night." He pulled the covers back over them both. Voldemort turned over, and put his arm over Severus's waist, pulling them closer together. "I think I shall join you there," Voldemort responded softly. Severus felt warm lips against his neck, and sighed contently. "You're so beautiful," Voldemort murmured, as Severus felt hands lightly caressing his hair. Severus smiled, and shifted slightly so that he was closer to his lover. It was a rare moment, usually they crawled into bed in the early hours of the morning and woke up at different times. They were both unable to stay in bed awake for longer than a few minutes if the other was asleep, and it was an unspoken rule that if the other was asleep, they were not to be woken unless it got past lunch time, or the need was dire. Severus tilted his head back and lightly kissed Voldemort's neck, falling slowly back to sleep.

x--x

"Any other business?" Voldemort asked at the end of the meeting. Severus hoped there wasn't. All he wanted was his bed. The meeting had been to further the discussion of the snake spies being sent out, only the Inner Circle invited, and Bellatrix hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut or her opinions to herself throughout. Severus was thoroughly expecting her to try to continue the meeting with the Dark Lord's last comment.

Bellatrix stepped forwards, and Severus suppressed the urge to kill her, once again. "My Lord, this may not be of any importance to you, but I would like to tell you anyway."

Severus sighed softly, but Voldemort ignored him and nodded to her with a small smile. "Go ahead," he said sitting back down again. Slowly, Severus followed suit, sitting down in the huge wooden chair next to his lover, knowing that would be the best place once Bellatrix had started her other business.

"As you know, my Lord, there have been several groups of people aiming to destroy your power. So far, during your reign, we have had no support groups," Bellatrix said, confidence oozing. Severus couldn't help but notice how her gaze was lingering on the Dark Lord for longer then it should, and avoiding his. Natural suspicions hit him, but he knew Voldemort wouldn't do that to him again.

"You are stating the obvious," Severus said smoothly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"One moment, if you don't mind," Bellatrix replied, her eyes cold and hard as she finally looked at him. Voldemort sighed softly, and Severus knew there was going to be an argument after the meeting now. "It appears, my Lord, that there are a group of people that wish to meet with you to receive your mark. From what I have been told, there are teenagers in the group from the age of fourteen and up who are desperate to be marked."

Voldemort nodded slowly. "That would, of course, mean they are students at my School."

"It would not be appropriate for a child of that age to take the Dark Mark," said Severus quietly. "We have never done so before."

"I thought we left appropriate behind when my Master killed Potter," Bellatrix snapped.

"Myself and my _husband _will not be changing policy just because we have won the war," Severus said, gazing angrily at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed insanely as Rodolphus put his hand warningly on her shoulder, muttering something in her ear. "No, Rodolphus," she hissed at him, before turning back to face Severus. "Just because _you_ are stuck in the past with no hope of moving forward-"

She hadn't noticed Voldemort's wand raising. His spell cut off her sentence. "Crucio."

Severus felt a sense of triumph as Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming. Rodolphus was shaking his head in annoyance with his wife. Voldemort stood up, and marched towards her, only removing the spell once he was right next to her panting form. He kicked her over so she was looking up at him. She'd split her lip and her nose was bleeding from her fall onto the floor. "Clean yourself up," he hissed down at her. "And next time you make a display like that in a meeting, I shall not be so lenient." He kicked her roughly in the ribs a few times, before he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "I expect you all to be at dinner in half an hour," he called coolly over his shoulder. He stopped, and turned to look at Severus, glaring coldly. "What are you waiting for?" he hissed. Hastily, Severus followed, knowing he was going to also get into a lot of trouble once they reached their rooms. Behind him, he heard Bellatrix coughing, and low murmurs of everyone else in the room. "You are so lucky I did not do the same to you," Voldemort said quietly to his husband, but Severus could tell he was just trying to keep control over himself until they reached the bedroom.

Uneasily, he followed Voldemort, wondering what the Dark Lord was going to do to him. As Voldemort slammed their bedroom door shut behind him, Severus noticed that his eyes had returned to their blood red state, which meant that he was furious. It was also _incredibly _hot. Severus swallowed lightly.

"On your knees," Voldemort hissed at him. Blinking, Severus did what he was told. Voldemort had never done anything like this to him before, he'd certainly never spoken to his husband in that way. There was a rustling of robes, and the sound of a zip, and the Dark Lord turned to face him. "Open your mouth." Still unsure of himself, Severus did as he was told...

(Adult content here)

Severus dropped his gaze, feeling completely humiliated, his cheeks burning. "You've never done that before," he muttered, his voice hoarse.

"You've never pissed me off this much before," Voldemort replied, tucking himself back in. "Now tell me, Snape, who is your Master?"

"You," Severus mumbled quietly.

"Do you obey your Master, do you respect him?" Voldemort continued, in the same icy cold voice.

"Yes," Severus replied, wondering if this was how his students felt when he'd been giving them similar treatment. Without the blow job, of course.

"It doesn't sound like it," Voldemort said, and Severus looked up suddenly, seeing his lover staring down at him. The eyes were still blood red.

"I apologise, Master," Severus responded softly, knowing he'd done something very wrong now.

"Do you want me to humiliate you further? Shall I put a collar around your neck and lead you around by a leash?" At Severus's widening eyes, Voldemort laughed coldly. "No, of course you don't want that. But let me tell you something, Severus," he continued, bending his knees and looking straight into Severus's eyes. "You humiliated me, in front of _our_ Death Eaters." Severus frowned, not understanding, but didn't dare speak. "_Our _Death Eaters. I have given you everything, joint status to my own, and still you feel that you have to show off to me in front of them, you have to make yourself feel important by ramming it down their throats that you're my husband. Well, I'm not having it any more. Next time you act like that during a meeting, I shall punish you, like I just have done, in front of them, and then they shall certainly be aware what husbandly rights I can exercise over you." Voldemort stood back up. "Is that clear, Severus?"

"Crystal," Severus responded stiffly.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort replied, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Crystal, Master," Severus said, correcting himself hastily.

"Better," Voldemort said, turning and sitting on the bed. "Come here." As Severus made to stand up, Voldemort shook his head. "Crawl." Slowly, Severus sank back to his knees, and crawled slowly towards his Master. Voldemort ran his fingers through his husbands silky hair and tilted his lovers head back so they were looking at each other in the eye. "How do you feel?" Voldemort asked him coolly.

"Stupid," Severus mumbled, his cheeks flushing red again.

"That's how I want you to feel. Remember how it is, Severus, and think before you do something like that next time."

Severus nodded slowly, wondering what was going to come next. Suddenly, a wave of fear swept over him, he raised his eye line to Voldemort's. "Master, please forgive me," he whispered.

"Of course, love," Voldemort replied, pulling Severus to standing and getting up himself. He kissed his lover hard on the lips. "You understand why I have to do this?"

"Yes, Master," Severus responded quietly. "I'm your property now. Yours to do what you will with." He dropped his gaze back to the floor, he really didn't want to look into Voldemort's eyes at that moment, he felt so stupid.

"Mine to care for." A hand traced up the Severus's spine, and ended up in his hair, affectionately. "There won't be much more punishment now. I can see you've learnt." Severus remained silent, he didn't actually know what to say next to Voldemort. "I don't want to hurt you," Voldemort continued quietly. "I don't want to cause you true pain. Instead of cursing you when you've done something to upset me, I have an alternative. If you really don't wish for this to continue then - "

" - It's fine," Severus cut in hastily. "I... I mean, Master, I... I enjoy the way our relationship is, I need the control, we've always done things like this for fun... It's just strange, is all, when it's so serious, fuelled by real anger. But I don't want it to stop." Finally, he raised his eyes to Voldemort's. "And this won't inflict me any serious damage. I know you need to punish us all at times, Master." The Dark Lord pulled Severus face towards his own and kissed him hard on the lips for a few moments, before pulling away.

"I haven't finished with you yet." Voldemort smirked down to his lover, and quickly stood up, striding towards a lone cupboard in the corner of the room. Severus swallowed. "Stand up and take off your clothes," the Dark Lord ordered carelessly over his shoulder. Almost falling over in his haste, Severus did as he was told, haphazardly throwing his robes onto the chair, removing his boxers just as Voldemort came back over. "That's not very neat." Severus moved to tidy them, but Voldemort stopped him. "Don't bother, you'll be putting them back on for dinner in a moment." He carefully turned his back to Severus so that the man couldn't see what was in his hands. "Go and stand facing the wall with your legs spread." Shivering now, Severus did as he was told.

(Adult content here)

"Get dressed."

As he walked away from Voldemort, the man smacked him hard on the arse. Severus whimpered. "Faster! We have only got a few minutes until dinner!" Severus grabbed his clothes, and pulled them over his head as quickly as he could. "Ready?"

Severus stood up, and looked at Voldemort, the characteristic smirk wider then usual. "Yes, Master," Severus replied, trying to keep calm. The Dark Lord pulled his lover against him, his warmth seeping into Severus's skin.

"You look so beautiful, flushed and needy. Everyone is going to wonder what is wrong with you at dinner, and only I shall know, and I shall be in control of it." Smirking, Voldemort kissed Severus on the end of his nose, and took his hand. "Remember how much I love you," Voldemort continued, his tone affectionate.

"I love you too, Voldemort," Severus breathed softly, squeezing his husbands hand. Voldemort smiled, and led Severus downstairs to dinner. Severus couldn't help but feel a strong sense of dread.

x--x

**Please leave a review! **


	7. Loss

**I think some readers may have a problem with this chapter... I don't know, it's just the impression I get from writing it. Don't worry, it's nothing to do with any warnings. It's just a major plot twist.**

**Also, this chapter is pretty short. Don't complain. You're all lucky you're getting one as I am VERY uninspired at the moment. If someone could write something amazing in this pairing, I would be. But no one really does! **

x--x

Severus was seated at the back of the Ancient Runes classroom, waiting for the class to arrive. Draco was seated nervously behind the teachers desk. Voldemort had decided that he wanted to sit in a lesson of every teacher to review their teaching, something that would now take place every term. Severus had convinced the Dark Lord that it would be best for him to go to the main majority of the lessons, and especially Draco's first lesson. The Dark Lord would be going to the Carrow's lessons, Mulciber's and Jugson's too.

"Which class is this?" Severus asked Draco, looking up.

"Seventh years," Draco replied, his voice tinged with slight annoyance. "Just my luck I would have Weasley."

Severus smiled. "She will behave. I expect she will spend half the lesson distracted by my presence, showing off to her friends."

Draco chuckled. "And I expect her friends will be distracted by their silly crushes they have on me."

"Friends." Severus snorted. "If you can call them that."

Draco nodded. "Indeed, I have warned her, I think that you and I know Slytherin's best of all."

"Very true," Severus responded. "I think I know best. I did marry his heir, after all."

The door opened, and Ginny entered. "You're very early, Miss Weasley," Draco said, after she was half way in the room. Ginny grinned, and walked towards him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"The Dark Lord was assessing Carrow's lesson, so I convinced him to let me go early." She glanced at Severus. "Be nice to him, Severus, it's his first time."

Severus chuckled. "When am I not nice?" he asked, sarcastically. Draco and Ginny exchanged glances before Ginny wound her way around the chairs, and sat down on the table next to Severus.

"Don't worry, Drakie, I will keep my head down during this lessons and hand my homework in on time," Ginny said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Though Detention's are more than welcome."

Draco rolled his eyes and actually seemed thankful when the classroom began to fill up. Ginny nudged Severus a moment later. "I don't think Master seemed very happy with Carrow, either," she whispered.

"Which one?" Severus murmured back.

"Since when did I take Muggle Studies?" Ginny asked, smirking. "Dark Arts. I was sat next to him all lesson, I already know most of the spells Carrow was teaching." She paused. "You know, he is incredibly immature."

"What did he do this time?" Severus asked wearily. Ever since those Horcrux's had been destroyed, Voldemort had occasional moments of acting like a child.

"We were writing notes to each other."

"What was he writing?"

Ginny smirked. "He was telling me all about your sex life."

Severus sighed. "Of course he was. Well, I hope you were very well educated."

"I was," Ginny responded with a grin. "I know how to keep Malfoy in check now." She paused for a moment, as Draco began to take the register. "Do you think having the sort of relationship that you two have changes anything between you?"

"It's harder to win an argument," Severus replied quietly. "It's much harder to get what I want if he doesn't want it."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know how you do it," she whispered back. "Yes, Sir," she replied hastily as Draco called out her name and closed the register. She blinked. "It feels weird, actually, calling him that," she murmured.

"That's one thing I've never really had to get used to," Severus muttered as Draco began the lesson. "The name."

Ginny chuckled. "Well, I suppose it isn't for long now," she said, slightly louder than she should have. Draco stared at her, and for a moment he looked just like his father.

"Miss Weasley, are you here to listen to my class or to sit there and talk?" he asked her, his voice silky smooth.

Ginny swallowed lightly, and turned a shade pinker. Severus suddenly understood why she fancied Draco so much, he did look genuinely hot when he was staring at her like that, his eyes burning with icy fire, and yet beyond all of that, Severus could see that the way he was looking at her was pure love.

"I am here to listen," Ginny replied, her voice equally smooth. "Sorry, Professor."

A few moments later, she passed Severus a note hastily across the table.

"_Punish me, Professor Malfoy!" _

Severus wished he could have laughed out loud. He caught Draco's eye, and for a moment Severus saw the icy defence drop as Draco tried not to smile at his friend.

x--x

"And what, exactly, have you been telling Ginny about our sex life?" Severus asked Voldemort as they sat at dinner.

"Oh, nothing much." Voldemort's smile was a little too innocent for Severus's liking. "Carrow isn't up to scratch."

"Of course he isn't," Severus snapped. "He is retarded."

Voldemort drank down most of his wine. "Why do I put up with this? These idiots... Why can't everyone be a bit more like you?" He paused, taking another sip of his drink as he left Severus to ponder what he meant. "You know. Intelligent and good looking."

"Good looking," Severus scoffed. "You must be delusional."

"Or blinded by love," Voldemort added on darkly.

Severus was silent for a moment, keeping his gaze down on his plate of food.

"I love you." Voldemort's voice was sort of quiet, and when Severus looked up, he could only see his husbands bright eyes staring into his own. "I realise that I haven't been telling you this as much as I should ever since the day of that meeting and your argument with Bellatrix..."

Severus nodded. "I have never doubted it. I love you. More than you could ever imagine."

The Dark Lord leant across the table, and placed a kiss on Severus's cheek. "You're my beautiful man, and nothing will ever take you away from me," he murmured, lovingly. Severus sighed in contentment, and the pair hastily finished their meals so that they could retire to their rooms and make sweet love, something that they had not done in a very long time.

x--x

Voldemort was deep in conversation with the several dozen snakes that were all coiled in front of him when Cecil came over to speak to Severus. The meeting had been paused for a few moments while the snakes were given their orders, and Severus had been talking to Lucius about Draco's first lesson as a teacher. Lucius hastily excused himself to speak to Yaxley, knowing what Severus thought about Cecil. Severus could have easily killed Lucius at that moment for leaving him alone with the boy.

"Do you think this is going well?" Cecil asked, gesturing to the snakes.

"I would assume so," Severus responded coolly. "I am not receiving any angry waves from our Lord."

There was a short pause, before Cecil replied. "Isn't it hard, having that close a connection with each other?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It is perfectly acceptable," he responded lightly.

He was most relieved when the snakes all turned around, and slithered out of the room, and when the Dark Lord smiled triumphantly. "We have success, my friends," Voldemort announced as the room quietened once more. "But this will be a slow process. It is to be expected." He returned to his throne, and began petting Nagini. "Thank you for your presence, my friends," Voldemort continued, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Quickly, Cecil leaned towards Severus. "He is very lucky to have you, Sir," and there was a tad of jealously noticeable in his tone of voice. Cecil bowed deeply, flashing his usual Lockhart-ly charming smile, before catching up with his friends.

Wide eyed, Severus watched as the Death Eaters left the room. His expression was not noticed by anyone for a moment, until Voldemort glanced at him, then raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you look as if you have just watched me torturing a child?" the Dark Lord asked, staring at Severus coolly.

Severus hastily removed the expression from his face. "Well, that just confirms it," he said, slowly tilting his head to look at his husband. "Cecil is in love with me."

"Don't be absurd," Voldemort responded, reaching out to stroke Nagini. "He is but a child."

"He is eighteen. Do you not remember being in love at eighteen?"

Voldemort merely stared at him.

Severus sighed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

"And what is that meant to mean?" Voldemort asked, half smiling, standing up, holding his hand out to Severus.

Severus took the hand. "Merely that until a year ago you were a cold, loveless bastard," he responded, with a smirk.

"I think it's time for some more punishment," Voldemort responded, squeezing Severus's hand.

"Please," Severus replied, chuckling. "You know how much it turns me on."

Voldemort's features returned to a smirk as he caught Severus in his arms and pulled him close. "So you are convinced of the little brat's love?" Voldemort asked, and Severus could feel Voldemort's breath tickling his ear.

"Yes," Severus replied, shivering slightly, even though the room was warm. Voldemort's touch still gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Perhaps then," Voldemort continued in the same, soft, smooth voice, close to Severus's ear, "You should send him to my office."

"Indeed; but you will only hurt him and I would not wish for that," Severus replied, tilting his head back to look into Voldemort's eyes.

"I won't tolerate this behaviour from him," Voldemort continued, as if Severus hadn't spoken.

"Darling, please," Severus whispered, catching Voldemort's gaze with his own. "He means no harm. I see women, and men, all over you every day and you enjoy it very much-"

"I am the Dark Lord!" Voldemort responded, in more of a snappy, commanding voice then before.

"And I know how you feel about this, I feel the same way every bloody-" Severus trailed off, noticing a long, deep gash suddenly appear down Voldemort's cheek. Voldemort didn't seem to have noticed, he stared at Severus, waiting for him to continued.

"Every bloody what?" he asked sharply. "Are you going to finish what you were saying or continue to stare at me like a fish?"

Severus moved closer to Voldemort, putting one arm around him. "Love... Your cheek..."

"What about it?" Voldemort snapped angrily, pushing Severus away. "What's the matter now?"

"You're bleeding, your cheek is cut..." Severus murmured weakly, feeling his knees buckle a bit.

Voldemort turned and looked into one of the many golden mirrors adorning the room. "No it's not at all," he snapped, turning back to Severus. "What is the matter with you Severus; what are you talking about?" he continued, his voice sounding angrier by the second. "That's it, get on your knee's, I've had enough of you today."

Severus suddenly was feeling very light headed, he could see tiny specks of white around him, his head was spinning rapidly and as he tried to get to his knees before the Dark Lord, he found he had lost all control of his limbs. He vaguely remembered hitting the ground on his knees before blacking out completely.

x--x

When Severus awoke, it was dark outside. His head was pounding loudly and he felt sick. There was a single candle burning on the table next to the bed, and the light coming from that was too much for him. A moment later the door creaked open, and someone stepped into the room, their footsteps light taps across the wooden floor. Severus groaned at the sound, it wasn't helping his headache. A cool hand lightly touched his head, and Severus felt his eyelids flutter closed once again.

"What happened?" he mumbled to the unknown person.

"I'm not sure," the voice replied softly. It was a warm voice, a nice voice, very familiar... Severus lifted his eyelids for a moment, opening them wide when he saw who it was. The man was handsome, dark hair, creamy skin and bright blue eyes-

-"My Lord?" Severus croaked.

The Dark Lord looked surprised. "Since when did you call me that?" he asked, his voice slightly louder than before.

Severus was genuinely confused. He closed his eyes, and was silent for a few seconds, before he finally spoke again. "Always, my Lord," he mumbled, wondering if he had been incredibly rude recently and had been tortured by the Dark Lord into unconsciousness, which was why he was now in bed feeling like death warmed up.

"Sev..." Voldemort said, frowning, sitting down next to his lover. "Stop playing games now."

Severus opened his eyes once more, and he saw that Voldemort's face had it's guard let down, he looked scared. Severus couldn't remember ever seeing his Master look this way, and wondered why he was now. What had happened.

"My Lord, forgive me... I don't understand," Severus responded quietly, trying to sit up. Voldemort placed a hand on his chest, as if ordering him to stay still. Severus complied. "What happened?" Severus repeated.

"We were arguing and you kept saying my cheek was cut when it really wasn't, and then you passed out, cold, and have been for hours... Is it coming back now, love?" Voldemort asked, his hands reaching out for Severus's silky hair.

Severus jumped, and flinched away, but his mind was reeling. "We argued? My Lord – Forgive me for whatever I said. I must have been rude, I am sorry..."

Voldemort frowned again. "Severus, what are you talking about?"

But Severus wasn't listening. He was suddenly aware of how Voldemort had just touched him, and how he was calling him _love. _It wasn't making sense to him. Severus sat up, and this time Voldemort didn't stop him. "My Lord, I should return to Dumbledore, he will be anxious to know I am well, and I have lessons to teach in the morning..."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort sounded slightly hysterical now. "Dumbledore is dead."

"Dead?" Severus asked, shock clear in his voice. "When did he die? Why didn't I know about it?"

Voldemort stared at him, disbelief in his eyes. "You killed him... Three years ago, you killed him... Don't you remember?"

"What do you mean, I killed him? Why would I do that?" Severus paused for a moment, shutting his eyes. "Then who is Headmaster?" he burst out, curiously. "Why didn't I know?"

"You were Headmaster for a year after he died, and now I am Headmaster and you are Deputy." Voldemort buried his face in his hands for a moment, before standing up restlessly. "Oh, Severus, what has happened to you!"

"I don't understand," Severus murmured. "Why am I here? Why did you call me your love? You never loved... Never... You only ever wanted me for the sex..."

Voldemort stared at him for a long while, before he turned, and headed for the door. As Severus glanced down, he noticed a bright black stone on his wedding finger. "Who am I married to?" he asked, in a small voice. Voldemort stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Severus over his shoulder.

"You're married to me," Voldemort replied, in a cold, hollow voice. "You live here with me. We rule the Wizarding World together. You are my consort."

With that, Voldemort turned away, and continued to walk, shutting the door to their rooms behind him with a soft thud. Severus fell back onto the bed, his forehead creasing with this news. He didn't understand. The last thing he could remember was -

And suddenly, Severus realised he had no idea.

x--x

**Oh dear, is this a bit of a cliffy?**

**-Chuckles-**

**Well, don't forget to review!**

_**Excessively Complex**_


	8. Discovery

Severus awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into the bedroom and the Dark Lord asleep in bed next to him. Eyes wide, he shifted towards the edge of the bed some more, remembering what had happened last night, but nothing before it. Blinking, he sat up, his legs over the edge of the bed, his mind whirling. He had to concentrate on what he could last remember.

The Dark Lord rolled over, still fast asleep, and Severus was so concerned that Voldemort was going to try and cuddle him or something, he fell off the end of the bed, hitting the floor with a soft thump. Rubbing his backside, he slowly stood up, relieved that he had not woken the Dark Lord.

He had to get out. Quietly, he crept around the room to the wardrobe, which he opened slowly in case it creaked. The robes in there were either green or black, very soft and silky material. He reached into the cupboard, and pulled out the first set of black robes, hastily pulling them on. They were very beautiful, soft and floaty around him, and somewhere at the back of his brain, he recognised them, and decided that they must be his own if he knew them.

After that, he headed for the door, anxious to get out of the bedroom. He wasn't used to being allowed to stay in bed with the Dark Lord, but he supposed that if they really were married then it would be a normal event. As he walked down the marble staircase of the Dark Lord's mansion (Was it his as well?), he began to think about Dumbledore. The old fool had been alive three years ago, but he couldn't remember the time of him being dead. In fact, the last thing he remembered Dumbledore saying, now he was thinking clearly, was how Severus needed to teach Harry Potter Occlumency.

Ah, now it was returning! Bellatrix had just been released from Azkaban and the Dark Lord had told her and her husband that they would be bonded. Severus had asked the Dark Lord if they could be bonded.

He stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs and Bellatrix came walking towards him.

"Snape!" she called. "Where is the Dark Lord? I need to speak with him."

Severus blinked stupidly as he looked at her. "How long ago did you get out of Azkaban?" he asked her, ignoring her earlier question.

"What are you talking about Snape? Why should I keep count?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you wearing the Dark Lord's robes?" she asked, curiously.

Severus glanced down at himself, and then suddenly remembered where he had seen them from. The Dark Lord was wearing these when he was reborn, and he liked to wear them to gatherings.

He looked back up to Bellatrix. "Do you think he will be angry?" he asked, unsure of himself.

Bellatrix's eyes were still narrowed in concentration. She didn't understand what was wrong with Snape. He was acting like a complete fool. "Well, how should I know? You're the one that's sleeping with him."

That sparked a new memory.

"Do you know what, Bellatrix?" Severus asked, smiling at the woman.

"What?" Bellatrix snapped irritably back.

"You're a complete bitch." He grinned in her face, before walking onwards, out into the garden. He knew that obviously he was now very powerful because she hadn't tried to curse him. He glanced over his shoulder, and she was still standing in exactly the same spot, watching him walk. He had never done anything like that before, in his long years of knowing her, he had never been quite so brutally honest with her.

Looking back to where he was walking now, Severus could see a small figure approaching the house. She had long, black hair, and looked very finely dressed. As Severus got closer, he recognised her as Ginny Weasley. She looked different without her red her, he thought. A moment later, it dawned on him that they weren't at Hogwarts, this was Lord Voldemort's house. What was Ginny Weasley doing at Lord Voldemort's house?

"Hello, Severus!" Ginny called.

Severus froze. What did she think she was calling him?

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley?" he hissed at her, his voice silky and smooth like it usually was when he was around Gryfindor's. "What did you just call me?"

Ginny wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at his robes. "Why are you wearing Master's robes?" she asked him curiously.

"Well... I..." Severus spluttered, hardly believing how she was speaking to him. "What do you mean, Master?" he continued, a moment later.

"You know what I mean." Ginny continued to stare at Severus. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit... Distant."

Severus found himself staring gormlessly back at her. "I... No, I am quite... Quite alright..."

"Well, that's good then," Ginny replied. "You know..." Ginny suddenly put her arm through Severus's. "I wanted to talk to you anyway. There was a lot more going on with you at school then you let on."

Severus's mind was reeling, but he managed to nod at her anyway.

"I always wondered how you managed to keep things secret. It must have been hard for you, you know, not being able to contact Master even though you knew he was the one for you."

Another memory clicked into place in Severus's mind.

"You... You know, Ginny," Severus replied. "You... You should go inside... It looks like it's going to rain..."

Ginny shot him another strange look, before nodding at him, and turning around to head inside. Severus watched her go, feeling not quite so confused now.

As he continued down to the edge of the Dark Lord's grounds, there was a pop just in front of him, and Draco Malfoy appeared. "Sev, what are you doing all the way down here?" Draco asked him, smoothing out his hair. Severus noticed it was longer than usual. "Did you see Ginny on the way in? She forgot to pick up her..." Draco trailed off. "Why are you wearing the Dark Lord's robes?" he asked, his expression completely shocked.

Severus sighed. "Never mind that," he responded quickly. "Ginny just went up to the castle. I didn't think you two got on anyway?"

Draco tilted his head to one side, staring at Severus. "We're dating. Remember?"

Severus blinked. He didn't remember that. "Oh. Right." He pretended to know and smiled slightly.

"Are you alright, Severus?"

Severus nodded automatically. "Yes, just tired. Been thinking about Hogwarts," he continued, beginning to improvise slightly. "Didn't Dumbledore die there?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't remind me about Dumbledore. I try to forget my screw up there. It's pathetic, Father is still disappointed in me over that."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked stupidly.

"You know, I spent the entire year trying to kill him, not accepting any help, and then leaving you to do it?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Look, I need to give this to Ginny," he said, beginning to walk towards the mansion. "I will see you tonight." He bowed slightly to Severus, before continuing up the slope.

Severus stood still for a moment, as another memory slotted into place.

Above his head, a load clap of thunder sounded, and a bright flash of lightening was seen, before a very heavy downpour began. Hastily, he ran up to the mansion, getting back into the entrance just as another clap of thunder came. Dripping wet, he wrapped his arms around himself, standing in the doorway, watching the storm outside.

He jumped as a hand lightly toughed his shoulder, and moved away hastily, worried it was the Dark Lord, or Bellatrix back for revenge. It was Lucius. He relaxed instantly, seeing his oldest friend.

"Why are you wearing the Dark Lord's robes, Severus?" Lucius asked, and Severus felt relieved to hear his cool voice, and to see those icy eyes.

"I like them," Severus replied, wondering why it was such a big deal.

"Fair enough." Lucius glanced out at the weather. "Oh for goodness sake, I can't apparate into the Ministry looking like a drowned rat."

"You still working there then?" Severus asked conversationally.

Lucius cast him a sideways look. "When haven't I?"

Severus smiled. "You were always at the Ministry. Even when I first moved in with you when we were young."

"I suppose it has been a great many years. Well, when one has money, these sorts of things are easier." Lucius smiled.

Those words stirred right at the back of Severus's mind, and he suddenly remembered more. He looked at Lucius for a moment, before closing his eyes. This memory had been an... Important one, to say the least. "Excuse me, Lucius..." Severus murmured, noticing that the rain had eased off now and that the sun was coming back out. He walked into the grounds once more, and this time headed for the lake. Reaching the edge of the water, he looking into the far distance and saw a small island in the middle of the lake, with a tree in the centre of it. Smiling, he reached up into the air and took off, soaring across the water to the island. The ground was completely dry because the leaves on the tree were so thick. Smiling, Severus sat down on the ground, his back up against the tree, looking out over the beautiful lake, letting the sounds of the wind and water around him take over. It felt so nice to be relaxed like this.

"I thought you would be here."

Severus jumped, and looked up. Standing in front of him was the Dark Lord, looking down at Severus with a look of concern on his features.

"Why?" Severus asked softly.

"It's our romantic spot." Voldemort took a step closer, a small smile on his lips. "Why are you wearing my robes?"

Severus glanced down, and then back up at Voldemort. "I... Got confused, when I got up this morning. I recognised them so assumed they were mine..." Half expecting punishment, he looked down at the grass in front of him.

Voldemort approached him, and knelt down in front of him. "Severus... What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know," Severus replied truthfully. "I don't know."

"Do you remember things now?"

"Sort of..." Severus mumbled. "I remember some things."

"Us?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "No. Not us. Not us in the present."

"I see." Voldemort stood back up, and turned away from Severus. "I have to return. There are matters that have to be dealt with." Slowly, he looked back over his shoulder. "I'll work this out."

He made to take off, but Severus quickly stood up. "Wait-" he called desperately. Voldemort stopped, and turned back.

"Yes?"

Severus hesitated for a moment before replying. "I love you..."

Voldemort smiled. "I love you too, Sev," he replied, but his voice still seemed distant.

"It's just weird... I don't remember you ever being this nice before... It's hard to get used to."

The Dark Lord simply nodded, and Severus could tell he understood, before he took off into the air. As he vanished into the distance, Severus collapsed back down under the tree, his hands shaking. The memories were pooling together around him, it was tight around his chest, he couldn't breath, he was suffocating, drowning -

_Voldemort laughed coldly and beckoned to Bellatrix. "Come closer Bella, tell me all about it." - _

_- "I know you well enough to be quite sure you have never waited for me. When we have not met for months at a time, you have not spent your nights alone." Severus stood up, and moved as far away from the Dark Lord as he possibly could._

"_And if I have?" Voldemort asked coldly, still watching the Potions Master carefully. "Does it bother you that much when you know that my affections lie only with you? She means nothing to me at all, Severus." - _

The jealousy swelled up within him as he thought about Bellatrix Lestrange, that vindictive bitch that he argued with so readily, the woman that stole his love, the woman that was always in the way of his desires, of his dreams, the woman that tempted the Dark Lord -

"_I have not spoken to Bellatrix in a week if it makes you feel better," Voldemort said softly. -_

It was over. It was over for good. Bellatrix would never be with the Dark Lord again, he had made sure, the Dark Lord was _his _and his alone. Nothing would change that now -

"_So. Have you been practicing?"_

"_Yes," Potter said, looking at one of the legs of Severus's table._

_Severus smiled to himself. "Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" he replied smoothly. "Wand out, Potter." He watched as Harry moved into his position, facing Severus with the desk between them. "One the count of three then, one – two –" The office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in. Severus raised an eyebrow at the petite Malfoy in front of him._

"_Professor Snape, sir – oh – sorry –" There was a look of surprise on his face to see Snape and Potter with their wands pointed at each other. Severus quickly lowered his wand._

"_It's alright Draco, Potter is here for a little remedial Potions." The look of surprise changed to one of pure gloating and glee._

"_I didn't know" - _

_-_ He had found himself in a difficult situation in Hogwarts once the Dark Lord had returned, trying to please both sides and yet make no advancement for the Light Side. He had so many secrets, and when he needed to be with the Dark Lord the most, he could never be -

"_I didn't think you were coming!" Severus cried, and ran towards his lover, and kissed him hard on the lips._

_The Dark Lord held Severus tightly to him, and kissed his hair. "I could not leave you alone, especially on a night like this one... I thought you would be upset..."_

_Severus nodded. "I need you more then ever," he murmured. - _

- Their relationship had only been casual to begin with, Severus was scared of the Dark Lord. -

_- "Lucius tells me you are an exceptional potions Master," Voldemort said, conversationally, sitting back in his seat. Severus was suddenly aware of how close together they actually were. _

"_He always speaks highly of me, I'm afraid he may be exaggerating, my Lord," Severus replied, nervously._

"_Nevertheless, I have a need of an expert potions Master. I know you are in favour of my ideas," Voldemort said, his eyes not leaving Severus's for a moment. "Tell me, Severus, why have you not joined me yet?" The question was abrupt, and it startled Severus. _

"_My Lord…" He didn't want to answer the question, his answer was going to ruin everything he had at this house. The Dark Lord would kill him, kill Lucius and all of his family, and everyone associated with them. "I do not enjoy killing and the sort of torture you and your followers enjoy," he finally settled on, thinking that would be better then his real reasons. The Dark Lord would surely never want a half blood in his ranks, even one that did live with Lucius Malfoy. _

"_I shall not expect you to do that if you do not want to, Severus," Voldemort replied swiftly. "As I have said, I need a potions Master for my own purposes, but I still believe you could be a great Death Eater." Severus felt his stomach lurch. "You will be initiated straight to the higher part of the middle circle." _

"_My Lord, I can't." Severus was desperately trying to evade it now. _

"_Why? You're a Slytherin, pure blooded-" He caught sight of the look on Severus's face, and paused for a moment. "Aren't you?" _

_Severus shook his head. "Half blood, my Lord," he whispered. "Slytherin though," he added, as if it made a difference. _

_The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed for a moment, before he took a sip of his wine._

"_How does the Inner Circle sound to you?" - _

- Severus understood now. He never did before. He always assumed that the Dark Lord was pure blooded. He didn't mind when he was told, he didn't care... By that stage he was always going to be Voldemort's -

_- Voldemort lent forwards, and placed a gentle kiss on the mans lips. "You're mine, Severus Snape," he whispered in the unconscious man's ear. - _

- Severus never doubted it. But ownership was different to a relationship, they had never had a proper relationship. Did they now? Wasn't he just owned now? Was he loved?-

_- "I haven't seen you for three weeks, Snape, I do not care about the fact the Order has been reborn at this moment." Voldemort seemed to glide across the room towards Severus, and with one flick of the Dark Lord's wand, Severus's clothes removed themselves from his body and folded themselves neatly on the chair in the corner. - _

_- "I cannot believe you just did that," Severus snapped, after the goodbyes were said. "Without asking me before."_

_Voldemort sat back down sipping his wine for a moment. "You were sat there in your own rude little world, and for a split second I felt the urge to tell the world about you and I." He raised his eyeline to Severus's. "And I do love you." - _

_- "Anything else?" Voldemort asked, pouring Severus a drink and handing it to him. Severus realised the Dark Lord was pleased with him. _

"_One more thing. He knows that the visions are of the Department of Mysteries."_

_Voldemort stood up. "You will be rewarded, Severus," he said softly. "Well done. Very well done." The other Death Eaters looked slightly jealous at the reaction, though only three knew why for real._

"_Thank you Master," Severus responded, with a private, genuine smile in the direction of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort sent in return the smallest of winks, and at once, Severus knew precisely what his reward was going to be. - _

_- As if all the time around him had stopped, Severus opened the box. Inside, there was a ring. It was solid silver, and when light hit it, it shone brightly with different shades of green, like there were tiny emeralds on it. Impatiently, Voldemort picked the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Severus's finger. Severus had the sensation of heat spreading up and down his body, stemming from that one finger on his left hand. "I have one too." Voldemort held out his hand, the ring on his was glowing completely green, and when Severus looked, he noticed his was too._

"_A true promise of all time love," Severus whispered in awe. The rings signified loyalty and trust, and that they were now an engaged bond couple._

"_If that had not worked I would have let you go now to find your own happiness… But I now know the truth." Voldemort leant forward, and kissed the stunned Severus tenderly and lightly on the lips. - _

_-"Come here, Severus." The Death Eater walked around the Throne, and knelt at the base of it, his head resting on Voldemort's knee. He felt fingers in his hair. "I trust I did not hurt you too badly," Voldemort said softly, though with a tad of ice in his voice._

_Severus shook his head. "You did what you had to." He tilted his body slightly so he was looking up at Voldemort, and knelt up so he could reach his Master's lips to kiss. He felt a quick response, and they were soon kissing passionately. Voldemort lifted the man effortlessly onto his lap and deepened the kiss. "I love you, Voldemort," Severus murmured into the mans chest when they were done._

"_I know. And soon we will be together forever. I truly cannot wait for that day."- _

_-Voldemort's moans of pleasure turned to screams, his face grew white and he began bleeding through his nose and mouth, gargling in so much blood he had to spit it out onto Severus's pale, bare chest. Severus reached up, cupping his lovers face, trying in vein to stop the bleeding. _

"_Severus!" Voldemort screamed-_

_- "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you off," Voldemort said softly, kissing Severus on the lips for a moment._

"_You're the gorgeous one," Severus reciprocated with a smile. "I want to show you off."_

_Voldemort chuckled. "I love you, brat."_

"_I love you too." - _

_- "Severus!" - _

No. Severus was loved. Severus was loved deeply.

Suddenly, he stood up, walking to the edge of the water, staring up at the mansion in the distance. He was home. A smile reached his lips, and he opened his mouth and screamed – His tensions, his frustrations, his worries suddenly leaving him – He was purged, cleansed, relieved -

He took off into the air, laughing, swooping around the trees, landing only when he saw the Dark Lord hastily coming out into the grounds.

"What was that scream?" The Dark Lord asked, reaching out for Severus in concern.

"My return," Severus responded, unable to keep the smile from his face. "I'm back."

Voldemort stared at him for a while, before smiling himself, and pulling Severus into his arms. Death Eaters who had been inside and that had heard the scream were looking out of the windows, but Voldemort didn't care, and neither did Severus. Voldemort grabbed his lovers head, and pulled him into his own, kissing him with such force, Severus felt afraid for a moment, but he went with it, moaning when it became too much for them both. When they pulled apart, Severus's lip was bleeding from where Voldemort's had bitten him. He didn't care. Laughing, he pulled Voldemort back towards him for another kiss. When he looked back up to the window, the Death Eaters were gone, except for Bellatrix, who was watching with jealousy in her eyes.

Some things never changed.

x--x

"I know what it was," Voldemort murmured, some time later. They were laid together on the sofa, in front of the fire, completely naked except for a black silk sheet removed from their bed for warmth.

"What was it?" Severus asked, quickly, tilting his head to look back at his lover.

"The bond."

Severus nodded, gazing up at Voldemort in curiosity.

"I don't suppose your first memory was telling Bellatrix and Rodolphus about the fact we were going to bond?" Voldemort asked, his hands playing with Severus's hair thoughtfully.

"It was," Severus responded quietly. "Why did it happen?"

"We aren't treating our bond right." Voldemort lent down and kissed the top of Severus's head. "There isn't enough of this," he continued simply. "Spending time with each other, relaxing. You've been completely stressed and I haven't noticed it." Severus nodded wordlessly. "I am meant to care for you, and I haven't been. Not in the way you need. In forgetting, you've made me remember, and in remembering, you've made yourself happy again. You needed to forget to remember."

Closing his eyes, Severus tried to understand, finding it difficult, but slowly getting there. He needed to remember his most important memories of his life to complete the rest of his life, for their bond to work. Everything that had happened in both of their lives was what held the bond together, and it had been falling apart without them even noticing. Another thought struck him.

"The dreams?"

Voldemort nodded. "Related... Maybe now they will ease off a bit."

Severus nodded. He hoped so.

x--x

**Gods people, have a little bit of faith in me. Do you think Severus would be memory-less forever? **

**-Shakes head-**

**Don't loose faith now people. If you don't like where I'm going so far in my story, don't read it! **

**For those who did enjoy this, please review. I love hearing from you guys! **

**Excessively Complex**


	9. Cecil

"So what do I need for this immortality thing?" Severus asked, swirling his glass of wine absently. It was late, Voldemort had been reading for the last hour and Severus had been gazing into the fire, lost in his own thoughts.

The Dark Lord looked up, an amused expression on his face. "'This immortality _thing'?" _Voldemort quoted questioningly. "Well, you've brewed all the potions for it before, pretty much, so you should know."

"Serpens Cordial I expect then," Severus said, groaning. "I hated making that potion."

"To begin with, it will make matters easier." Voldemort paused. "You don't need Horcrux's. I've found another way. Merlin knows I wish I'd found it earlier in my life... May have saved a few problems... Though it does still have its risks..."

Severus sat up straight. "What is it?"

"A series of spells."

"You're being vague."

Voldemort chuckled. "Yes, I am. Just start with the Serpens Cordial, that bit is done then. You'll be able to speak to Nagini. She'll appreciate your sense of humour." He smirked knowingly. "You will be so much more like me. You will understand my love of the creatures, and you will see how it will help you. This magic," he tapped the book he was reading. "Was created by Salazar himself. His death was imminent by the time he learned of this magic, and I think generations of my ancestors have tried to work out how to do it... But I will be the first to succeed, since I am the most powerful."

Severus nodded. "I shall take your word for it." He stood up, and stretched. "I shall begin the potion in the morning." He moved towards Voldemort and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm going to bed."

"Be there soon," Voldemort responded, but he had returned to his book, and Severus knew Voldemort would lose track of time – as usual.

Severus was surprised as he started to drift off to sleep to feel Voldemort getting into bed next to him, and slide an arm around him. "Meeting tomorrow night, by the way," he said softly, kissing Severus's neck gently, before laying down beside his husband, wondering for a second if Severus was even still awake to hear him. With a smile for his lover, Voldemort allowed sleep to take him.

x-x

The meeting had finally come to a close, but the Dark Lord had requested to speak with several people alone before they departed for the night. Lucius, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were included, along with several other lesser members of the Death Eaters. Severus had remained talking to Lucius for a while, until Voldemort called Lucius over, having finished with the group of younger men, which Severus now noticed had included Cecil. Except Cecil wasn't leaving with the rest of them, he was heading straight towards Severus.

"Sir," he said as a greeting, bowing deeply.

"Cecil," Severus responded, his tone cools. "Is there a problem?"

The lad shifted slightly, moving his weight onto his other foot. "Sort of," Cecil mumbled, his face tinged with pink. Severus looked hastily over to Voldemort, who of course wasn't paying him any attention since he had now moved on to speak to Bellatrix. He scowled, looking back to Cecil in annoyance. The boy didn't seem to have noticed.

"Well, the Dark Lord is willing to answer any questions you may have regarding your missions," Severus said, seriously hoping that this problem was work related.

Cecil swallowed his gaze on Severus. "It's not... That..." Cecil replied, his voice shaking. "I think... That is, I know... That..."

Severus glanced back to Voldemort in discomfort. _Damn_ Bellatrix, why did she always pick the worst moments to distract his husband?

"I love you."

When Severus looked back, Cecil was staring directly at him, his cheeks flaming red. Severus cursed, before grabbing Cecil by the arm and leading him further away from Voldemort. "Are you _mad?_" Severus hissed angrily. "Is it your wish to be slowly and painfully killed?"

"I had to tell you!" Cecil said indignantly. "I had to! I hate the way he treats you, how he ignores you and flirts with Lestrange!" His face was still flushed, but he seemed to be slightly angry now.

"That," Severus snarled, but he wasn't angry with Cecil, he was scared for him. "Is treason. Do you have any idea what happens to those who speak against the Dark Lord?" Suddenly, he noticed that the colour in Cecil's cheeks faded, and his eyes widened, looking at something over Severus's shoulder. He took a step backwards, but hit the wall, and then he appeared to be too terrified to move. Severus shut his eyes for a moment, knowing that Voldemort was stood behind him, furious.

"He will soon enough," that dark, velvety voice said, and Severus could hear it pulsating angrily. Slowly, he turned around, facing his husband, but at the same time stepping back and spreading his arms out, protective of Cecil. It wasn't the boys fault. He didn't understand. Severus could see Bellatrix stood behind Voldemort, fairly close, her wand drawn. Lucius and Rodolphus were stood back, but Severus could see Rodolphus's hand resting on his wand holder.

Voldemort's eyes widened, and that playful smirk Severus had leant to be wary of appeared on his lips. "Defending him?" he inquired, in a sarcastically shocked voice.

"He cannot help his feelings," Severus replied quietly, his tone pleading but still maintaining a certain firmness about it.

"No," Voldemort agreed. "But I will not allow to be spoken about in such a way." His eyes were like ice, staring at Severus, his eyebrow raised as if daring Severus to speak again.

"Love such as this is enough to drive anyone crazy. I know this only too well," Severus said in a low voice, stepped forwards now, reaching out his hand to Voldemort who merely took a step back from his husband.

"Feel free to try to run away with him," Voldemort snarled, and Severus could hear a slight tone of jealousy in his voice.

"I do not want to run away with him, I just want you to show some leniency for once!"

There was silence in the room now, and Severus regretted saying that. He swallowed nervously, and Voldemort's eyes were dancing in fury now.

"What," Voldemort murmured, stepping back towards Severus now, and speaking very quietly. "And allow him to stay in my ranks? When he clearly feels animosity for me?" He reached out, and ran a long finger down Severus's cheek, very gently. "Do you suppose me to be an idiot?" he asked.

"Please don't kill him," Severus said anxiously, leaning in to the touch. "I won't hesitate to defend him."

Voldemort pulled back, his hand reaching for Severus's wrist and grabbing hold of it very tightly, his eyes flashing. He wrenched it upwards, holding it into the light so that they both could see it. "Look at that ring!" he snarled. "Look at it!"

Terror rising in him, Severus did as he was told. His bond ring was shining brightly in the light, beautiful as ever. He sucked in a lungful of air, holding his breath nervously.

"You swore you would obey me," Voldemort hissed, "You are mine! You will do as I command!" Voldemort released his hold on his husband, fury clear on his face still. Severus fell back, panting slightly, before taking another step backwards to Cecil, and standing up straight. He pulled out his wand, his hands shaking.

"I am my own person too," Severus shouted back. "You forget this! You always have! I am _not_ a Death Eater; you will remember that you removed my mark." The room was silent now, and he noticed that Bellatrix had retreated somewhat, and even she looked nervous. "I am not your mindless servant any more, I am your husband and your consort, and you would do well to remember that." Severus felt a twinge of pain at the front of his head, and he knew it was the bonds way of informing him that he was still not equal to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stared at him for a moment after this outburst, before his face broke into a smile. Severus scowled; he knew this reaction was not a good one. Voldemort knew it infuriated him. He pulled out his wand, and aimed it towards Severus, who mirrored the action. "You know I will win," Voldemort murmured.

"I don't want to do this," Severus whispered. "I love you."

"Fine." Voldemort lowered his wand, stepping back towards Severus. "If I raised my wand to him now, you would jump to defend him?" he asked coolly. Severus wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes narrowed.

"Even though that is openly defying me?"

"Yes." The pain in his head flared considerably, but Severus ignored it.

"Even though that is openly defying our bond, the one that you signed, sacrificed blood and swore an oath too?" Voldemort's eyes were wide, staring and mocking.

Severus fell silent, and he knew he was defeated. He dropped his gaze down to the ground. The pain in his head vanished as suddenly as it came.

"Didn't think so," Voldemort commented dryly, but he wasn't smirking or at all amused any more. "Lucius," he said, spinning round. "If this case were to be taken to the Ministry, what would be the resulting sentence?"

Lucius swallowed, looking to Severus who was staring at his friend encouragingly. Lucius shook his head, looking back to Voldemort. "It would be a serious sentence, my Lord," he said quietly.

Voldemort turned back to Severus. "I cannot allow this sort of thing to be said. There needs to be strong discipline in my ranks." Slowly, he pushed Severus aside, and raised his wand at Cecil, who had slumped down against the wall on the floor, plainly too terrified to move.

"Please don't kill him," Severus said, pleadingly, dropping to his knees. "Please... Master..."

Voldemort ignored him. He spoke the two lethal words, and the green light his Cecil square in the chest. Severus shut his eyes, sitting back on his heels. "Dispose of the body," he ordered across the room, probably to Rodolphus. Severus was unaware of anything happening around him, except for Voldemort crouching in front of him.

"What pains me most is that if someone said those things about you to me, I would not hesitate to kill them in your honour," Voldemort said in a whisper.

Severus opened his eyes, looking into Voldemort's. "That is where we differ."

"Apparently so," Voldemort replied, and there was a smile on his lips. Severus didn't care.

"I won't forgive you for this," Severus murmured, staring at Voldemort.

"No, I didn't think you would." Voldemort paused, and Severus could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "But consider yourself in my position. I cannot afford to be lenient at this time, where everything is still so uncertain." Voldemort leant forward, and pressed a gentle kiss against Severus's forehead, all anger gone. "I love you." The Dark Lord stood up, and stepped back from Severus as the younger man didn't reply or move. He turned on his heel, his robes creating a wave of air that hit Severus in the face. He looked up. Bellatrix was following Voldemort eagerly from the room, Rodolphus just behind her, and Lucius seemed to exceptionally torn. He looked towards Severus, about to go to him when Severus held a hand out.

"No." Lucius stopped in his tracks, confused and Severus stood up, his wand drawn again. "Go with _him_. You chose your side."

"Severus, I-"

"Go!" Severus screamed angrily.

Lucius did as he was told, hastily walking from the room. Severus looked to the door as Lucius left, and Voldemort was stood, staring in at his husband. Severus raised his wand, aiming for the doorway. The light that left his wand headed in Voldemort's direction, but instead of hitting him, as Severus very much wanted to do, it hit the door, and slammed it shut with a resounding bang.

"_And stay the hell out of my head tonight,_" Severus said mentally to Voldemort, letting him see that he was furious still.

"_I will if I want to,"_ Voldemort replied nastily.

"_And! I know for a fact that Bellatrix has said things about me to you, yet she's still alive. The fact is, you could never bring yourself to kill her, you'd miss fucking her!"_

Severus hissed angrily as the connection was broken off abruptly by Voldemort. He wasn't surprised, that had been a cheap shot. The pain in his head had returned, though only as a slight throb, nagging and annoying.

Suddenly his raised his wand, throwing a silent spell across the room and watching in satisfaction as the intricate mirrors smashed and fell to the ground noisily. He continued, whirling around the room, breaking everything he could in an attempt to curb his anger. The two golden statues by the door were broken, even the two huge thrones that sat on the granite dais were destroyed. Severus didn't care; he needed to vent this fury somehow.

It wasn't that he felt anything for Cecil. He honestly didn't. The fact he was dead didn't make that much difference to him. The fact that Voldemort had killed the boy because he felt love and didn't know how to handle it was the thing that annoyed him. The Dark Lord was meant to be a different man now those Horcrux's were destroyed, he was meant to have understood love since he now felt it for Severus.

He had never, Severus realised, felt unrequited love. He didn't think that Cecil was old enough to love either. The sad thing was, Voldemort always got what he wanted. He was very much in charge of everything. He would never experience the kind of pain that Cecil had, the kind of pain that Severus had for all of those years before and during Voldemort demise, and for the short time after it. Voldemort wouldn't understand how Severus had felt for most of his life, like Cecil did.

Severus hadn't been defending Cecil, though. He'd been defending himself. Voldemort thought loving someone who didn't love them back was stupid, which surely meant Voldemort thought that he, Severus, was foolish too. The anger scorched through him once more.

"I HATE YOU!" Severus screamed, looking at the ceiling as if he was talking directly to Voldemort. "I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"

Exhaustion took over him, and Severus found himself falling to his knees, his cheeks wet with tears. The problem was - that wasn't true. He loved Voldemort more than ever. He missed his presence already, that mocking smirk, those dazzling red eyes, the feel of an arm around him and the hand in his hair.

And that gorgeous smile that was reserved just for Severus.

Severus fainted.

x-x

_Voldemort slammed Severus roughly against the wall, a smirk present on his features. His hands wondered down the side of Severus's body, slipping under his deep green silk shirt, pressing around his torso. Voldemort removed his fingers, digging his nails in, leaving behind a trail of red marks in his wake. Severus gasped sharply at the feeling, exhaling his breath slowly. "You're killing me," he murmured, resting his head on his husbands shoulder._

"_If I were killing you, I would do this instead," Voldemort responded with a dark chuckle, moving his hand to cup Severus's erection. Severus moaned loudly; hips thrusting wildly to gain just a bit more friction. The Dark Lord pulled his hand away, returning back to the warmth of Severus's flesh; moving back to devour Severus's lips with his own. The moaning continued into his mouth, and even though it was only Severus out of control, Voldemort was fighting not to turn Severus around and make love to him just yet. He needed to be in control, and he certainly didn't want Severus to know how he felt at that precise moment._

"_How much do you want me?" Voldemort hissed, as the kiss broke and Severus returned his head to lean on the Dark Lord's shoulder._

"_More than words describe," Severus replied, his breathing shallow and uneven._

"_You'll have to try if you want it," Voldemort replied quietly, his words taunting, a smug smile on his lips. "You'll have to show me."_

_Severus pulled back, dropping forwards to kiss the Dark Lord once more. Voldemort bit Severus's lip sharply as a reminder that he had a job to be doing. Pulling away hastily, Severus ran his tongue over his lip, the tangy taste of blood present once more, and dropped down to his knees, his gaze still fixed on his Master's. "Please..." he murmured. Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow questioningly._

"_Please what?" he mocked._

_Severus glanced at the bulge just in front of his face, and shifted slightly closer. "Please may I suck your cock?"_

_Voldemort nodded silently, his hand finding Severus's hair, slowly tangling his fingers within it, coaxing Severus forwards. Severus slowly reach up to unbutton the black trousers ahead of him, and slowly, he pulled out his husband's erection._

_A few moments of sucking was enough for the Dark Lord, they hadn't had a sexual encounter for a couple of weeks, and Voldemort could feel his orgasm approaching. He moaned loudly, his hands tugging at Severus's hair, spurring him on._

_Severus felt the grip on his hair loosen slightly. He thought it was because Voldemort was ready to come, though he didn't want it to happen just yet... He pulled away, expecting to hear a sound of disappointment but he didn't. Voldemort was panting, but definitely not in a sexual way. He reached out and grabbed the edge of the bed, but he still fell and hit the ground, his head landing very close to Severus's knees._

"_Voldemort?" Severus murmured, leaning over him, shaking his shoulders. He reached for his wand, casting several spells to wake him. Nothing happened. The panic rose inside of him as he suddenly noticed Voldemort wasn't breathing. "Voldemort! Love, please..." He picked Voldemort up, cradling his head in his hands, on his lap. "Wake up!" Severus cried, feeling tears running down his cheeks. "Master... Wake up! I can't go out without you!" he screamed, feeling grief, pain and complete terror. "Wake up, Master... You're immortal, wake up!" ––_

Severus sat up, cold sweat on his brow, shaking, breathing heavily. He realised that he was still in the ball room, the sun had now set and it was pitch black apart from the moon.

"Just a dream!" he told himself. "Just a stupid dream." Shivering, he stood up, and pulled his cloak around himself. The throne room was completely destroyed. He rubbed his cheek, surprised to find it wet with tears, like there had been in the dream.

Except this wasn't a normal dream. Severus had never seen Voldemort dead before; he'd always woken up before then. He was, for the first time, frightened. What if it meant that Voldemort truly was dead? He tentatively reached out his mind to Voldemort's, but the connection was closed. Did that mean Voldemort was blocking him, or did it mean something worse?

Severus suddenly found himself running up the staircase to their bedroom. He couldn't remember how he'd got there, but he was there, that was all that mattered. The lights were off, Voldemort was in bed. Severus jumped onto the bed. "Voldemort!" he said loudly, shaking the Dark Lord. Voldemort turned over.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at Severus. He didn't appear to have gone to sleep yet.

"I had a dream again, you were dead in it, I needed to make sure..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling exceptionally stupid. Voldemort sat up, flicking his wand. A couple of candles lit up in the corner of the room, soft, flickering light illuminating them. An expression of concern reached Voldemort's previously cold face and he reached out to the side of Severus's head.

"You're bleeding."

"I am?"

"Or have been - it's dried up a bit." Voldemort paused, looking at Severus in concern again. "Wait here." He stood up and walked into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a potion and a cloth. "What happened?" Voldemort asked, pouring a bit of the potion onto the cloth.

"I fainted... I think..." Severus winced as Voldemort began dabbing at the wound on the side of his head. "I was angry. I'm afraid you will be too when you see the throne room..."

"Relax," Voldemort murmured, feeling his husband tensing up as he spoke. "I'm not angry. Why did you faint?"

"It tired me," Severus replied, hissing as his wound stung some more. "I'm so weak now. My powers have diminished since I lost my memory."

"We'll find out what we need to do," Voldemort said, his voice comfortingly quiet. "We must. I can't have my precious husband like this anymore."

There was silence.

"This is the third one this week," Severus mumbled.

"Why haven't you told me about them?" Voldemort asked and his voice was bordering on angry.

"I don't like to worry you!" Severus replied defensively.

There was silence again.

"I..." Voldemort, for once, appeared to be lost for words. He sighed, seemingly angry with himself. "I think I was wrong earlier." He wrapped the dirty section of the cloth up, moving in closer to the wound to inspect it. "You must have cut yourself when you fell, your skulls still intact though." When Severus didn't reply, and instead stared at him, Voldemort sighed. "I would apologise if I thought it would make you love me again."

Severus rolled his eyes sarcastically and impatiently, and the gesture wasn't missed by Voldemort. "As if I could ever stop loving you."

"I am sorry anyway," Voldemort murmured, very softly. "I don't understand still though."

"Imagine if I didn't love you back," Severus replied, his voice slightly cool. "Remember, I've been in love with you since the day I first met you, when I was seventeen. I've been in love with the idea of you since I was fifteen."

"Are you angry about Cecil though?" Voldemort asked hesitantly.

"Not as much as I should be," Severus said.

With a small smile, Voldemort leant over and planted a gentle kiss on Severus's cheek. "I love you, Severus. Everything about you."

"I know," Severus replied and he was smiling. He reached towards Voldemort and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Please don't die."

"I will try," Voldemort said his voice warm. He put an arm around Severus, who yelped as a line of pain shot down his arm. Voldemort looked down, noticing a long row of rips running down the arm of Severus's robes. He caught Severus's gaze, who seemed to know that it was going to be nasty. "Robes off."

Severus did as he was told, hastily. The robe pooled to the floor, and there were random shards of glass sticking out from Severus's arm, surrounded by dried blood. "Severus!" Voldemort said his voice scolding.

"I didn't even feel it until you touched them!" Severus said hastily. He honestly hadn't felt a thing.

"You're in shock. It's alright," Voldemort replied soothingly, unwinding the cloth and waving his wand over it, cleansing it of previous blood. "This is going to sting though."

"Of course," Severus responded darkly. He yelped again as Voldemort quickly removed the first shard of glass, hastily covering it with the cloth. "What potion have you got there?"

"The one that sterilises and helps to clot the blood, you're not going to bleed to death, don't worry." Voldemort pulled out the next shard, liberally dousing it in the potion before applying the cloth. "That one was deep."

"I am capable of doing this myself," Severus muttered.

"You're still shaking," Voldemort pointed out, his tongue poking out in concentration.

Severus sighed. "I just want to go to sleep."

"You can, when I've removed bits of my throne room from your arm." He paused, yanking out the last shard. "Our throne room." He caught Severus's gaze for a moment with a small smile, in which Severus begrudgingly returned, before placing the last piece of glass onto the table, followed by the potion and the cloth. Voldemort turned back to Severus, tapping his arm with his wand. A sterile white bandage appeared, wrapping Severus's arm up snugly. At Severus's groan, Voldemort smirked. "Would you like one around your head too?"

Severus silenced immediately, standing up to remove his trousers and shoes. He slid into bed, doing his best to ignore Voldemort staring at him. "Stop staring."

Voldemort raised his hand, extinguishing the candles. He rolled onto his side, and despite himself, Severus did the same, facing his husband. "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose," Severus replied. "Though I really want to be angry with you still."

"I thought I had lost you," Voldemort whispered after a moment of silence.

"You won't lose me. I'm yours. A thousand times over, I am yours." Severus reached out, one hand settling on his husband's waist, pulling him closer. This was only the second time he had ever had to offer Voldemort some sort of comfort.

"I wouldn't touch Bellatrix now."

"It was a cheap shot," Severus mumbled, his cheeks heating. "I trust you. I would trust you with my life."

Voldemort's hand moved to Severus's hair, stroking it gently. Severus smiled, closing his eyes. "What's happened to me?" Voldemort asked suddenly.

"You love me," Severus responded suddenly. "You've found something you've never experienced before."

The Dark Lord pressed a kiss against Severus's lips. "I promise I will never hurt you like that again," he murmured. Severus opened his eyes, and kissed Voldemort back.

"I promise I will tell you when I have another dream."

They stared sleepily at each other, both smiling, content for the moment.

x-x

**Well, I read a really good HP/LV fic today which inspired me! So I've written this chapter in one day which might mean I've got my LV/SS mojo back!**

**Please, please review my pretties! It truthfully does make writing so much easier!**


	10. Marriage

"I don't think you should mark them," Severus said as he entered the office without any other announcement of his presence, sitting down opposite Voldemort who merely shot him a glare. Severus had been on his way to see his husband when Bellatrix had informed him, in a very loud voice, that the Dark Lord had decided to mark the group of students after all. At his expression of surprise, she had then gone on to ask if the Dark Lord had consulted him on the matter and that perhaps he might be losing favour.

"I see the good news travels fast," Voldemort responded coldly.

Severus smiled thinly. "Bellatrix had to come and gloat, of course."

Voldemort looked slightly irritated. "Why do you not use your initiative and curse her?" he asked in exasperation.

"As if you would let me do that," Severus retaliated mockingly, leaning forwards to look at his husband who appeared to be completely serious.

"I hereby give you my full permission to curse the hell out of anyone that is rude to you," Voldemort said with a loud and annoyed sigh. "Will that do?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, that will do." He found himself quite looking forward to the next time he saw Bellatrix, since she was always rude whenever she saw him. The only problem was, she seemed to _enjoy_ the Cruciatus Curse – but maybe that was only when it came from the Dark Lord's wand as that meant he was showing her some attention even if it wasn't good attention. "Back to the subject of the new _recruits_," Severus continued, staring at Voldemort questioningly.

"My mind will not be changed," Voldemort snapped ungraciously.

"The youngest is fourteen, Voldemort, far too young."

The Dark Lord glowered across the table at his husband. "Severus. You're on the way to earning yourself a punishment."

Severus sat back in his seat, chewing on his lip in annoyance. He hated it when Voldemort said that. "I thought you appreciated my opinion," Severus mumbled, feeling heat in his cheeks flare.

"I do, but sadly in this case I do not _share_ your opinion," Voldemort responded coolly. "They are not going to be out on missions for a long time yet," he continued in a softer, slightly warmer voice. "And I have only selected the brightest of them, going by their reports and exam results from previous years. I have also spoken to various Professors."

Severus sighed. "Alright," he mumbled. "I just hope they don't grow up regretting it."

Voldemort glared at him again. "And why would they do such a thing?"

"I did," Severus replied smartly, standing up, but he was smiling. "I ended up stuck with you."

"It could have been worse for you," Voldemort said quietly, and a small smirk had now reached his features. "I am glad you decided to join me, however. You give the best blow jobs I have ever received." Severus felt his cheeks burn again and he gazed down at his shoes, hoping Voldemort would drop the subject. He didn't. "In fact, I should like one now." Severus looked up, and he could see Voldemort's face now very amused.

"Anyone could come in," Severus said uncertainly, looking back to the door which was half open.

"Under the table, no one would know." Voldemort smiled charmingly, beckoning his husband forwards. "Come on, you deserve to be punished." There was a glint in his eye which told Severus that this was not something he should say no to and that Voldemort was more irritated then he let on.

Slowly, he moved towards Voldemort and dropped to his knees before his husband, who was watching him through narrowed eyes. Cheeks burning slightly, he crawled in front of Voldemort's feet and slid into the leg space. Voldemort pulled his chair forward.

"Go on."

Despite himself, Severus found that he was very aroused by this. He hastily unbuckled Voldemort's trousers, feeling his husbands hand in his hair, pulling out a half erect member, and with a smile taking it into his mouth.

A moment later, the door opened fully and someone entered. "My Lord." It was Lucius.

Severus froze, but Voldemort urged him on with his hand.

"Ah, Lucius, I was expecting you. Come and sit."

Severus squirmed to get away, but Voldemort held him fast, giving a warning tug on Severus's hair, before slowly pulling his husband's head forwards. Severus had to fight to keep himself silent and not breathe too heavily.

"All went well?" Voldemort asked. Severus didn't know how he could even think coherently, let alone speak normally.

"We found him," Lucius said and he sounded pleased with himself. "Strangely enough, people were annoyed with him, they don't want any more trouble, they're happy with peace and normality." He paused. "They even asked if there could be more of us around, on patrol, making sure everything stays in order, my Lord."

Severus pulled away, and Voldemort let him surprisingly enough. Smiling happily at this news, Severus rested one hand on Voldemort's knee, which his husband took in his own, under the table. "That is wonderful news," Voldemort said warmly. There was a knock on the door, and someone else walked in. Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Bellatrix," Voldemort said as a greeting.

"You have detained him?" Lucius asked Bellatrix sharply.

"Of course," Bellatrix responded, and her voice was very close to the table, about the same as Lucius's. "He is awaiting sentence, my Lord. We were not sure if you had something... in mind."

Voldemort was silent for a moment, contemplating. His fingers absently traced circles on Severus's hand. "No," he finally settled on. "I shall leave the decision to you both."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, and Severus could hear her smile. "The students await your presence in the ball room." She paused. "My Lord, what happened to the throne room? It's in a terrible mess."

"Yes... Get the elves to clean that up, won't you," Voldemort said to Bellatrix coolly. "By the way, I have given my husband permission to curse anyone who speaks to him without respect." There was silence. "I think you are the worst for doing so."

"Thank you for the warning, my Lord," Bellatrix said, like he had done her a huge honour. Severus rolled his eyes, though he did feel a bit annoyed Voldemort had warned her.

"I shall see you down there in a few moments," Voldemort said in response. When the door was shut, he pushed his seat back, looking down at Severus, grinning.

"You planned that," Severus said, but he was smiling too.

"Not very well, I have to go and mark those students and I am very, very aroused right now."

"You and me both," Severus replied. "But at least I can go to our rooms and do something about it."

"No you can't," Voldemort said, standing up and sorting himself out. "You are my consort. It's your business too." He caught Severus gaze, and smiled, stepping close to his husband and pressing a kiss on his lips. A hand moved upwards and smoothed down Severus's long hair. "I love you."

Severus sighed. "I love you too," he said. "But you're very annoying."

x-x

Ginny stormed into Voldemort office and slammed the door behind her. Voldemort and Severus looked up; Severus looked far more worried than Voldemort did though he was very good at hiding his emotions.

"How come you've given everyone I know the Dark Mark, and not me?" she asked angrily, her hair slightly dishevelled and her cheeks bright red.

Voldemort's eyebrow rose. "Why should that matter to you?" he asked coolly.

"I want the mark too, you know very well that I do!" she said loudly, placing her hands on the desk and leaning over it. "Why do you not want me marked?"

"Why would you want to be marked?" he hissed back at her.

Ginny didn't appear to be at all afraid of him. Severus loved her spirit, and he was sure Voldemort did too, even though he did seem quite annoyed. "I want to be one of them! I am nothing, I will never be able to work my way up, I will not make anything of my life without it-" She paused for a breath. "They are younger than me too!"

"You should be honoured I have not given it to you," Voldemort responded softly, his eyes flickering back down to his book.

"Well, I am not!" Ginny shouted at him, turning on her heel and preparing to leave the office. Quick as lightening, Voldemort raised his hand and locked the door, preventing her from going. He stood up, and strode across the room in two steps, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back further into the room. "Let go!"

"I do not have the mark, Ginny. You know that," Severus said quietly.

"You're _his _consort!" Ginny snapped back, pulling her arm away from Voldemort's grasp.

"Enough!" Voldemort snarled. "You are _not_ being marked. Ever. You are not Death Eater material, just like Severus."

"I want to be marked though!"

Voldemort raised his eyebrow again. "Fine. So I take it when you say that, you also want to go out and kill and torture those who oppose me? I promise you, Ginny, that is what the students I have marked today will be doing." Ginny was silent, staring at him. "You are one of the brightest girls I have ever met, and you could do so much better. I envision you very high up in the Ministry of Magic."

"We're going to train you, too," Severus said, surprising both Ginny and Voldemort by putting one arm around the girl. "We haven't forgotten about you, you are very important to both of us. We want the best for you."

Ginny nodded. "I know," she murmured, turning and resting her head against Severus's chest. "I'm still a Weasley though. They won't forget that."

"Give it a couple of years," Voldemort said darkly, and when they looked over he was sitting back down, quill in hand. He looked up. "She will no longer be Ginny Weasley, she will have morphed into Ginevra Malfoy."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Perhaps..." She pulled away from Severus, and walked around the table to Voldemort. Slowly, and slightly nervously, Ginny pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Voldemort looked shocked for a moment, before slowly sliding an arm around her and drawing her into half a hug. "Am I more annoying then Severus?" she asked.

Severus couldn't help his smile; clearly she hadn't seen the state of the throne room.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Voldemort said, smirking at Severus who knew Voldemort was thinking about the same thing. "Do you understand why I don't want you labelled as a Death Eater?"

"Sort of," Ginny mumbled.

"I want my people to love you," Voldemort responded quietly. Gently, he reached up and pushed hair out of her eyes.

Ginny's arm tightened about his neck. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Do you want to take Ginny for a training session now?" Voldemort asked Severus.

Severus nodded, and Ginny pulled back before walking around the table again, smiling in excitement. "Thank you, Severus!"

"Perhaps... The throne room... There's nothing in there that can get damaged now." Voldemort caught his husbands eye, smirking.

Severus laughed, stepping forwards and leaning over the desk, placed a soft kiss on Voldemort's lips. Voldemort grabbed a handful of hair, forcing Severus into a rougher and far more passionate kiss. "Have I told you I love you today?" Voldemort murmured, his eyes fixed on Severus's lips.

"Three times. And it's only just past lunch," Severus responded softly, smiling happily.

Voldemort chuckled. "I love you."

Severus kissed him again. "I love you more."

"Come on, Severus," a voice behind him called. Severus grinned. "My Lord, let him go!"

Another kiss was planted on Severus's lips. "You are going to get the fucking of a lifetime tonight," Voldemort informed him quietly. Severus shivered in desire. Reluctantly, Voldemort released his hold on his husband. "Go on then."

Severus and Ginny walked to the throne room together. Once they were inside, Ginny gasped. The mess had been cleaned up, the base of the thrones were left still but all of the mirrors on the walls were gone and all over decoration. "What happened in here?" Ginny asked.

"Voldemort annoyed me," Severus responded coolly. He stepped a few metres away from Ginny. "Wand out."

Ginny did as she was told; looking across the room at Severus slightly nervously a he pulled his own wand out. "The Dark Lord will train you in the arts of Occlumency and Legitimacy. I assume you know what they are?"

"Of course," Ginny replied, inclining her head.

"How are your duelling skills?"

"Good," Ginny responded, her gaze fixed firmly on Severus. "I trained a lot during my last three years at school."

"Do you know the Unforgivable Curses?" Severus asked his voice slightly softer now.

Ginny shook her head mutely, and from her expression Severus could tell she didn't want to know them either.

"He will expect you to know them and use them," Severus said calmly. "But I shall allow him to go through that with you. The Dark Lord, of course, has his reasons."

With a nod, Ginny took a step back, her wand still pointed directly at Severus. "And for today?"

Severus smiled. "We fight." He flicked his wand towards her, silently thinking the spell through. Ginny blocked the green light easily enough, which Severus was impressed with; she had only had a few seconds warning. Straight after blocking it, she sent another spell, silently as well. Her magic was very advanced, though her aim was a little off after her block and it sailed over Severus's shoulder.

Fiercely, Ginny sent another one at the same time as Severus, and the two spells hit in the centre off the room, before rebounded and hitting opposite walls. Severus sent another one while Ginny was distracted, and his stinging hex hit the side of her arm, ribbing open her robes. She yelped with pain, quickly sending two spells in Severus's direction, one which he blocked, and the other one he dodged.

"Very good," Severus said, holding up his wand for a moment. Ginny looked towards him, panting slightly. "You are very good." He paused, stepping towards her to examine her arm. An angry red mark had appeared and was slightly raised about the edges. "What do you think of Carrow's lessons?" he asked her, trailing his wand down in, healing it somewhat.

"They're good, actually. He teaches us new spells every lesson." She paused. "I think he likes me."

Severus snorted. "I didn't know Carrow liked anybody. What makes you say that?"

Ginny shrugged. "He always says well done to me, not to anyone else. He's actually... Polite to me... Is it because he knows I am high in favour?"

Severus nodded. "I suspect so. Still, don't complain... He's been a Death Eater for a long time now, back in his day he was one of the best duellers. He went a bit mad, before the Dark Lord disappeared, the same as his sister. Lost a lot of his powers I believe, and then lost his favour to Rodolphus Lestrange." Severus paused. "Favour used to be lost to easily. It still can be now, though not as often, but back in the day no one knew whether they were coming or going with the Dark Lord."

"Except you," Ginny said, grinning.

"Except a few of us... Lucius, Bellatrix... Me..." He paused again. "The Dark Lord trained both Bellatrix and myself. He trained her first, when she left Hogwarts, and a couple of years later he trained me when I left and was living with Lucius, who didn't need to be trained since he had spent a lot of his time training himself, with his father, of course."

"Were you and Lucius together?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No!" Severus replied indignantly. "Lucius is my greatest friend and although he's never said it aloud, he absolutely abhors the idea of being with a man."

Ginny laughed. "I was just curious." There was a moment's silence, before Ginny spoke again. "I hope Draco looks as Lucius does now when he's older."

Severus smiled gently. "Has he proposed yet?"

"No!" Ginny replied, and it was her turn to be indignant now.

"Malfoy's marry young, as do Weasley's, so I recall..." He smiled knowingly at her and she was bright red.

"He hinted at it, if you must-" She stopped, as the door behind them opened, and Lucius entered.

Severus snorted softly as the blond walked towards them. "You did a fine job in here," Lucius said, smirking and looking around him.

"Just wanted to give my husband something to do in a moment of boredom."

"Well, it will have to be a lot of boredom," Lucius responded, reaching over to Ginny and kissing her hand lightly.

"How come you never kiss my hand?" Severus asked Lucius with a grin.

Lucius shuddered slightly. "I wouldn't dare touch you," he responded. "Though don't get any ideas, I don't want to either." At Severus's smile, Lucius turned back to Ginny. Now he thought about it, Lucius was a very attractive man.

"_Severus!"_ Voldemort's scolding voice filled his mind. Severus groaned silently.

"_You pick your bloody moments to jump inside my head,"_ he responded.

"_Invite him for a threesome if you like, he is gorgeous," _a smug voice continued, before closing the connection again.

It was Severus's turn to shudder.

"My son is looking for you," Lucius said to Ginny, who looked pleased. "He is at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked over to Severus questioningly. "Go on," he said, and looking very excited Ginny danced from the room.

"It's a shame Draco got his hands on her first," Lucius said quietly, watching her go.

Severus looked startled. "What do you mean?" he asked his friend.

Lucius turned back to face Severus. "Narcissa, it appears, has been fornicating with none other than Yaxley." Lucius paused coldly. "I shall be divorcing her."

"That is going to cause issues."

"Quite," Lucius replied. "It is unfortunate that she got caught but Draco understands. Narcissa will be left with nothing; she has received none of the Black fortune which has gone straight to Bellatrix. So it is my duty to care for her still, financially, but she shall have to find a new home and a new man to _suck dry_."

"The Dark Lord isn't going to like this," Severus said quietly. "Not on your part, of course, but Yaxley's."

"I am not particularly bothered," Lucius said softly. "I am almost... Glad. I want to move on, Narcissa and I have not been lovers in almost a year, and I find myself missing the touch of a woman..."

"Not Ginny, though."

Lucius chuckled. "Why would I make an advance on the woman my son has decide to marry?"

"I knew it!" Severus said, his eyes gleaming. "When is he going to ask her?"

"When she is finished with school in the next few weeks. She can't very well marry her Ancient Runes professor. Not a word though!"

"Of course not," Severus replied, smiling.

"I want a nice young woman, able to keep up with me. Intelligent, good looking..."

"Well, if you ever decide to turn to the other side, you would be most welcome in our bed," Severus said, smirking before laughing out loud and Lucius's disgusted expression.

"And single," was Lucius's pointed reply.

Severus shrugged. "Shame," he said.

Lucius looked uncomfortable. "Ginny wants to marry Draco, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Severus replied, nodding. "Though she doesn't think Draco is in love with her."

"Why do these young people find it so hard to communicate with each other?" Lucius sighed. "I'd better go. I have to meet with the solicitor, but I though Draco would want to tell Ginny about this whole thing... Seek a bit of comfort perhaps... Who knows, maybe he'll tell her he loves her."

Severus snorted. "I better get back to the husband."

"How is he?" asked Lucius.

They began to walk to the door together. "Horny," Severus responded, smirking. He never could miss a chance to wind Lucius up about it.

"Excellent," Lucius replied, acting as if nothing had been said. They reached the staircase. "I expect I shall see you this evening."

"Probably." Lucius turned away. "You know where I am if you need a drinking companion," Severus called after him. Lucius turned back, nodding, throwing his friend a grateful smile before disappearing out of the front door.

Severus mounted the stairs, back to Voldemort's office, and entered. Sitting in the chair across from the Dark Lord was a blonde woman, who had turned around to face Severus, standing up hastily.

"This is Emilia," Voldemort said to Severus, beckoning him forwards. "This is my consort, Severus Snape." The blonde curtsied slightly for him as Severus sat down beside Voldemort. Emilia sat back down. She was exceptionally beautiful, big blue eyes and pink lips, a flawless complexion and straight, blonde hair, cascading down her back. "Bellatrix found her. She's going to join us." Voldemort looked back to Emilia encouragingly.

"I was fighting, Sir," she said to Severus, and she had a slight central London accent, but was perfectly spoken. "There were people in Diagon Ally saying bad things about you and your husband, when Bellatrix came along and asked me to come here."

"She was right too," Voldemort said, smiling. Severus could see he was attracted to her, though it was hard not to be. Even Severus felt it. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five, my Lord," Emilia responded slightly nervously. "I'm a pureblood."

"Excellent," Voldemort said coolly, standing up and walking around the table. He sat down in the seat next to her, turning her face towards his own. "I am going to look inside your mind."

Emilia's eyes widened, but she nodded her head to him anyway. "Legilimens," Voldemort murmured, his wand pressed against her temple. A few moments passed, and various emotions flickered over Emilia's face before Voldemort pulled away from her. "Good," he murmured, standing back up and walking around the desk again. "Very good," he said again. "There will be a meeting in two nights where you will be initiated. You will first have to prove to be worthy."

Emilia nodded. "I hope I shall, my Lord," she said bowing her head.

Voldemort smiled. "Be here at midnight tomorrow then," he said. "Bellatrix is waiting for you just up the stairs."

Taking it as her cue to leave, Emilia stood up, curtseyed and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

Severus sat back in his seat, and laughed out loud.

"What?" Voldemort asked, looking slightly confused.

"Narcissa has been cheating on Lucius and he's divorcing her," Severus said, smiling.

"How is that funny?" Voldemort snapped.

"He spent ages describing the sort of woman he wants to be with now, and Emilia fits the bill perfectly." Severus turned back to Voldemort, and pressed a kiss against the spot on Voldemort's neck that he liked best. "Please let Lucius be the one to carry out the ceremony."

Voldemort smirked. "Perhaps," he replied, but as Severus continued his kissing and Voldemort's smirk morphed into a smile, he knew he had won. "Enough!" he snarled, suddenly rough, picking Severus up and slamming him against the wall, kissing him heatedly on the lips. "You're bad. So bad."

"Why?" Severus asked, his arms around Voldemort's neck, now tickling the sensitive spot with his little finger.

"Teasing me with your kisses, when you know I have work to do."

Severus pouted slightly. "Take me out tonight," he said, his eyes fixed on Voldemort's.

"Fine!" Voldemort responded as if he really didn't want to. Severus could see the smile though. He put Severus down, and returned to his desk.

"You know you've just seen into Emilia's mind..." Severus asked after a moment of watching his husband writing.

"Yes," Voldemort replied, not looking up.

"Did you see a... Man in her life?"

Voldemort grinned, looking up now. "Matchmaking?" Severus nodded. "There was no man. The last one was a couple of years ago."

Severus smiled. "She's perfect for Lucius." He bent over and kissed Voldemort briefly on the lips once more. "I shall go and get ready."

"I will be there soon," Voldemort responded, his hand reaching out to pat Severus's arse briefly. "Think where you want me to take you."

"It'll be somewhere expensive," Severus called as he walked out of the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Voldemort asked, and when Severus looked back, he was staring lustfully at Severus, who winked at him knowingly. "Go on, quick," Voldemort groaned, and Severus did as he was told, excited about the night that awaited them, and equally excited about Lucius meeting Emilia for the first time.

x-x

**Never thought I would divorce those Malfoys!**

**Review, pleasies!**


	11. Relationships

"You didn't lie when you said this was going to be expensive," Voldemort said as he opened the menu.

"I'm worth it," Severus responded with a grin.

Voldemort glanced over the menu at his husband and Severus noticed the smile that lingered around his lips. "Really?"

"Yes," Severus said firmly. "And you know it."

The restaurant was in London, very close to the muggle area. The security had to be very tight lest an unsuspecting muggle should find it, which made it more expensive and therefore more exclusive. The food created by the best wizarding chefs and prepared with the finest ingredients. Severus had only been here once, with Lucius a long time ago and he recalled the wine being fairly strong. Not that the strength of the wine was going to be an issue tonight, Severus was determined to have a good time and forget his worries.

Their table was secluded from the others, mostly hidden by one of the many golden pillars that adorned the room. Severus suspected that a lot of high profile people came here and more often than not didn't want to be seen or watched as they ate.

They ordered their meals and soon the wine was placed on the table before them. The waitress was throwing flirty smiles at the Dark Lord, to which he smiled his usual charming smile back, delighting in the attention as always.

Voldemort watched her as she walked away, before looking back to Severus, smirking. "Threesome?" he inquired, as if he was asking about the weather.

"I wish you were completely gay," Severus groaned, pouring himself a glass of wine. "You're unbelievable."

The Dark Lord poured himself a glass, sitting back in his seat and smiling affectionately at his husband. "So if it was an attractive male, what would you say then?"

"I would say that I don't share," Severus retorted, but he was smiling.

Voldemort smiled and leant forward to place a soft kiss on Severus's lips. "I'm glad," he murmured. "I think I am lucky to have such a husband."

"I would happily sell you though. I should think I would make quite a lot of money."

The Dark Lord laughed and Severus smiled back. Voldemort reached for his husbands hand across the table, squeezing it tightly and they were still clasped together when the waitress brought their food over. Severus didn't miss the look of disappointment on her face, but Voldemort was still charming to her.

When they were alone again, Voldemort spoke. "I'm getting good at making people like me."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Attractive women," he said, tucking into his meal.

"You like me," Voldemort responded childishly, smirking.

"I don't know why!"

"Severus!" Voldemort cried sadly, pretending to be upset.

"Alright," Severus said a grin on his lips. "I like you a little bit. But I'm only admitting it so that you'll pay for dinner."

"We'll probably get it free anyway," Voldemort said nonchalantly, flashing a smile at his irritable husband.

Severus had to stop himself from looking up at that gorgeous smile that he liked to call his own.

x-x

Severus was excited about the gathering tonight, for more than one reason. Firstly, Voldemort didn't appear to be able to stop touching his husband, desire never sated and love never proclaimed enough. Severus wasn't complaining, he couldn't remember feeling so happy. Secondly, Emilia was going to be marked and Lucius would lay eyes on her for the first time and Severus knew that his friend was going to fall for her straight away. His only hope was that she would like Lucius back but then most women couldn't resist that long blond hair and those grey eyes.

The Death Eaters had been summoned before Voldemort and Severus had made it to the newly repaired throne room. The walls were now decorated simply with long mirrors from the floor to the ceiling all around the room, the wooden thrones rebuilt. They entered, the half circle already formed around the two thrones. They walked forwards to sit down and Voldemort's arm was possessively around Severus's waist, releasing him only at the last moment. Bellatrix then entered, with Emilia next to her. Severus's eyes sought out Lucius, whose eyes were wide under his mask.

Voldemort stepped forwards, beckoning Emilia towards him as Bellatrix walked to her place next to Rodolphus who, Severus noticed, shot his wife a glare which Bellatrix hastened to respond to with a similar look.

Emilia was dressed in smart black robes, her long hair loose around her shoulders, her blue eyes wide and interested, slightly nervous. Taking one look at the Dark Lord, Emilia sank to her knees, her head bowed and waiting. Voldemort was smirking. "Emilia Prewett," he began his voice like silk. Severus repressed his shudder at the sound, he never knew just a voice could turn him on so much. "You have come here today to receive my mark and to join my service. Are you willing?"

"Yes, my Lord," Emilia responded softly, she sounded more excited than nervous.

"Then you must prove yourself by willingly giving me your blood," Voldemort continued, taking two steps back, his eyes finding Severus's.

"_Lucius," _Severus said mentally to Voldemort who merely smiled in amusement, but looked towards the blond man anyway.

"Lucius, perhaps you will do the honours."

Lucius looked as if Christmas had come early as he stepped forwards and bowed to Voldemort. His gaze caught Severus's for a moment, before he reached Emilia kneeling on the floor before him. Slowly, he bent down and helped her up, his hands supporting her arms. Their eyes met.

Emilia hastily lowered her gaze away from him, bowing her head and suddenly seeming nervous. Lucius gently lifted her chin back up so she would look at him again.

Severus felt Voldemort sit down next to him and they exchanged glances with smiles, knowing this was going to take a while.

Swallowing lightly, Lucius reached forwards and moved her hair over one shoulder. Emilia didn't seem to be able to look away from him. Slowly, Lucius moved her robe down over her arm, revealing a pale shoulder. He bent his head towards her, his lips close to her ear and he murmured something, which caused a small smile from Emilia. Lucius stepped back, conjuring a vial and a knife and Severus thought he was probably worried that Voldemort was going to get impatient if this took any longer.

Lucius moved towards Emilia again and she didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off of him. Lifting the knife to her skin, Lucius made a short, though fairly deep cut just below her shoulder blade, the vial ready to catch the blood. When there was enough, he stepped back, lifting her hand to his lips and briefly kissing her knuckles, pulling away and turning back to the Dark Lord, bowing. Voldemort stepped forwards again, receiving the vial from Lucius with a nod and walking towards Emilia.

Severus caught Lucius's gaze, and the blond man smirked back. Bellatrix was glaring daggers at Lucius; clearly she had no idea that he was divorcing her sister. When he looked back to Voldemort and Emilia, Severus could see blood running down her shoulder and she was now back on her knees. Voldemort was gripping her arm tightly as he began the magic. "Te insignio tu pertuisceleratus, signum in unus fides pro fidelitas donec mors mortis, similis Erus, similis famulus, te iubeo iussi iussum tu obviam letum, tu exsequor exequor," he said softly, before finishing with the final word: "Morsmordre." He released his hold on her, and the eerie green light followed his hand as he moved towards the vial and waved his hand over it. The blood turned black as the mark appeared on her wrist.

Emilia merely winced in pain, and Severus wondered if she was going to pass out. As Voldemort gave her the vial and ordered her to drink it, Severus's eyes wandered back over to Lucius, who was staring quite obviously at Emilia. She drank the liquid and seemed to be going strong for a moment, before toppling forwards, unconscious.

Voldemort smiled thinly, returning to his seat. "I will expect to have the report from the snakes soon. I have been hearing excellent things from all over..." He paused. "Every one of you has Lord Voldemort's gratitude." Glancing around the room again, Severus could see Bellatrix was still seething. Draco looked fairly amused at his father's actions, and Ginny was smirking. She caught Severus's eye, and had to look away for fear of laughing, Severus thought. "I thank you all, you are free to go." He bowed his head slightly, and the Death Eaters turned and left the room. Severus noticed Draco put his arm around Ginny as she made to move towards Voldemort and whispered something in her ear. Ginny turned red, but left with him anyway.

Three other people remained. Emilia, still unconscious on the floor, Lucius, completely uncertain but seemingly unwilling to leave her presence, even if she was unconscious, and Bellatrix.

Voldemort was stood with Severus, his arm around his husband in his usual possessive manner, lips pressed on his hair as Severus stood just a couple of inches shorter then Voldemort. "Here we go," Voldemort mumbled and he sounded slightly irritated.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Bellatrix snarled at him, drawing her wand. "My sister stays at home, the doting wife whilst you remain out looking for a cheap thrill!"

Lucius laughed loudly, his eyes icy cold as he looked at Bellatrix. "You know nothing," he retorted, walking towards Emilia and smoothing down her hair. He pulled out his wand, and healed the cut on her shoulder.

"I know that my sister shall be informed of this!" Bellatrix screamed at him.

"Fine," Lucius responded, standing back up and turning to Bellatrix coolly. "We are getting divorced. Did she not tell you?" Bellatrix was shocked, her mouth wide open. She really is very unattractive when she is angry, Severus thought as Voldemort's grip tightened on him. Severus knew his husband wasn't impressed at the show in front of him. "We are getting divorced because she has been having _illicit relations _with none other than Yaxley."

Bellatrix was startled. "I don't believe you," she muttered.

"Go and ask her yourself," Lucius snapped. "She's staying with the Crabbe's. I will not have her in my house."

"As if she would touch _Yaxley_," Bellatrix sneered. "You are lying, Malfoy. I know my sister. This is all some conspiracy, isn't it," she continued, looking over to where Severus was standing with Voldemort. "You and Snape, trying to get me to humiliate myself by seeking a confrontation with Yaxley."

Severus laughed coldly, stepping forwards. "Why would I waste my time with you?"

Bellatrix hissed angrily, glaring at Severus. "You know I am your greatest competition."

"Hardly," Severus sneered. "I don't think I have any competition, and if I did, it wouldn't be from _you._"

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Severus. "You're a filthy half blood," she snarled.

Quick as lightening, Severus pulled out his wand and had her under the cruciatus curse. Bellatrix hit the ground, screaming loudly. Severus lifted his wand after a couple of minutes, walking towards her and kicking her onto her back.

"And you're a pathetic little spoiled pure blood brat," Severus hissed down at her. "Now get out."

Crying angrily, Bellatrix cast one look to Voldemort, who stared back coldly before turning his attention towards Severus and beckoning him too come to him. Voldemort placed a gentle yet pointed kiss on Severus's lips. Screaming in frustration, Bellatrix ran from the room, slamming the doors shut behind her. "YAXLEY!" Severus heard her scream, and then there was silence.

A moment later, Lucius stepped towards Voldemort, and bowed. "I beg your forgiveness for that, my Lord," he said. There was a soft moan behind him, and Emilia opened her eyes. Lucius walked quickly towards her, helping her up.

Their eyes met and Emilia seemed to forget she was still in Voldemort's presence. After a moment, she stepped back from him. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy," she said softly.

"Lucius," said Lucius softly. "Please."

Emilia turned pink, before she turned back to Voldemort and curtseyed slightly. "Thank you, my Lord. I am honoured."

"You did well," Voldemort said quietly. "I hope to see great things from you." He looked to Lucius. "Perhaps you would like to inform Emilia of what we are aiming for," Voldemort said, smirking. "And perhaps she should follow you around the Ministry for a few days. Your department is rather short staffed at the moment."

Lucius bowed. "Thank you, my Lord that would be a great help." He looked back to Emilia. "If you consent, of course?"

Emilia nodded eagerly. "Yes, very much."

"Good," said Voldemort and Severus could detect a note of amusement in the voice.

Lucius bowed and Emilia curtseyed and they left the room together.

Voldemort looked to Severus. "He's a bit old for her."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?" he said pointedly.

"Almost eighty," Voldemort responded smugly. "I look good for eighty."

"And I am forty three, Lucius is forty five, not that he looks it. Twenty years older than Emilia." Severus smirked and kissed Voldemort hard on the lips. "You are nearly forty years older than me."

"That is a startling fact," Voldemort replied, laughing, pulling Severus into his arms and kissing him passionately, sitting down on his throne with Severus on his lap, their lips locked.

"_I wish we weren't married, so I could ask you again,"_ Voldemort's voice filled Severus's mind.

Severus pulled away from Voldemort, laughing, and the Dark Lord joined him, reaching up and brushing hair from Severus's face. "We have been bonded for ten months."

"Time has flown."

They were silent for a while; Voldemort's hands were playing with Severus's hair absently. "Are you nearly finished with the potion?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Yes," Severus responded softly, knowing that Voldemort was worried time was just going to run away before his husband became immortal. "I am in the final stages. I could have it finished by tomorrow night."

"Good." Voldemort paused thoughtfully. "I think that before we complete the spell fully, we need to get this bond sorted out."

"We will," Severus said. "They get closer and closer to their point every time I have one. It's only a matter of time." He spoke with more confidence then he felt, but he did have a feeling that something big was going to happen soon. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

x-x

Voldemort and Severus sat at the table, the bottle of Serpens Cordial between them. There was silence in the room, both staring at the bottle in contemplation.

"It's an easy potion to do wrong," Severus said softly. "When I made it for you, I thought I was going to poison you."

The Dark Lord finally cracked a smile. "But you didn't."

"No."

"And you didn't do anything differently this time?"

Severus shrugged. "I made yours a long time ago."

The silence continued, stretching on and suddenly Severus could take it no more. He stood up, grabbed the bottle, uncorked it and downed it in one. He grimaced as he placed the bottle back on the table.

"That was vile," he said, heading towards the drinks cabinet and pouring himself a whiskey, downing that.

Voldemort watched him in amusement. "Do you feel any different?"

Severus shrugged again. "It takes weeks to have full effect." He poured himself another.

"Where's mine?" Voldemort asked, smirking. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out another glass, topping it up with whiskey and striding across the room to give it to his husband. "Thank you, darling," Voldemort said, taking Severus's hand and pulling him onto his lap. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Severus asked wearily, knowing this wasn't necessary always a good thing.

"Surr got on the wrong side of Bellatrix this morning. She's had to go to St. Mungo's to stay in, and it looks like it might be for a while."

Severus nodded. Aizel Surr was Hogwarts potions Professor, and Severus had always thought that she was doing his old job very well. "And?" Severus asked, though he knew what was coming.

"And... Now we don't have a potions teacher," Voldemort said quietly, his arms tightening around Severus.

"Did you not think to tell me this before I took the dangerous, body and mind altering potion?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

Voldemort laughed softly. "I will take that as a yes."

"You didn't even ask me," Severus retorted, scowling.

"Please?" Voldemort whispered, his lips pressing against Severus's neck in a remarkably erotic fashion and his breath tickling his ear.

Severus found a moan escaping his lips.

With a dark chuckle that could so easily make Severus hard, Voldemort pulled away. "So easy," he said, swallowing down his drink.

Scowling again, Severus stood up and sat down in his own seat. "Not," he mumbled.

"You've been so irritable lately," Voldemort said, sighing. "I don't know if I should punish you or not..."

"I am tired," Severus said, slightly defensively. "Exhausted." Sighing to himself, annoyed for letting it show, Severus dropped off his seat and crawled to Voldemort, resting his head on his Master's lap. "Don't punish me," he murmured. He relaxed when he felt Voldemort hands in his hair, gently massaging his head, soothing away his worries. "I'm..." He hesitated. Severus's wasn't sure he wanted to tell Voldemort truly how he felt.

"Go on," Voldemort said softly, tugging at his husband's hair encouraging.

"Scared," Severus mumbled so quietly that Voldemort almost hadn't heard it.

"Don't be," Voldemort replied gently, lifting Severus's face so that his sub was looking at him. "I will always look after you. I swear." The older man lifted Severus into his arms again, holding him tightly. Severus pressed his face against Voldemort's chest, inhaling his scent through his soft robes. "We have made it through so much... Together," Severus heard Voldemort say. His chest vibrated as he spoke.

Severus nodded mutely; he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Do you want to go to bed? I remember how tired I felt after taking the potion. It drains you for the first couple of hours."

Severus nodded again, pulling back from Voldemort and pressing a kiss against his arm. The Dark Lord stood up, his husband cradled in his arms still, head resting against Voldemort's shoulder, eyes staring straight at the broad chest. Severus could feel firm arm muscles tensing under his back, and he couldn't help his smile at that. This man, his husband, was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on – with a matching body that befitted only the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord carried Severus from the dining room all the way up to the bedroom. Severus was surprised that he was doing so, but didn't comment on it knowing that Voldemort didn't care what anyone thought now.

Carefully, Severus was laid down in the bed and Voldemort pulled off his clothes briskly, before pulling the covers over his husband and removing his own clothing. Severus watched as, bit by bit, more delicious flesh was revealed to him. That _perfect_ arse was to die for and so were those biceps. Voldemort turned around and grinned as he saw how Severus was watching him, sliding into bed beside his husband.

"Feeling better?" the rich voice whispered in his ear. Severus moaned with desire, turning over so his lips were millimetres away from Voldemort's.

"Yes," he responded, hardly believing that Voldemort was all his now.

"I love you, Severus," Voldemort said quietly. "So much I want to be with you forever."

"At least we know that isn't the issue the bond is having," Severus said, sighing lightly.

"Maybe it wants us to have a child," Voldemort said, smirking. "Imagine you and I with a baby to look after."

"Poor baby," Severus said and now he was laughing. "It's a good thing that isn't possible for us."

Voldemort closed the gap between them and kissed Severus hard on the lips. "I am more than content with just you."

"You and me both," Severus mumbled, feeling Voldemort's arms close around him, feeling himself drifting off, his lips pressed lightly against Voldemort's as his breath evened out and he fell asleep.

x-x

_Severus pressed himself back against Voldemort, a soft moan escaping his lips as Voldemort moved his hand around their bodies, gripping his cock, pushing Severus's front towards the wall once again. "Mine!" he snarled possessively into Severus's ear. He moaned again, this time in a little bit of pain, not that he was complaining. Voldemort thrust back into him roughly, one hand moving up Severus's body to pinch a pink nipple, the other firmly squeezing Severus's member. _

"_Yours," Severus said, his voice shaking with desire. _

"_Did I say you could speak?" Voldemort hissed in his ear, the hand that had been toying with the nipple moving higher up again and pressing roughly against Severus's mouth. _

_Severus shook his head, choking down his moans as Voldemort moved ruthlessly in and out of him. _

_Just as suddenly as it began, the movement stopped. Voldemort's hold on him lessened and Severus was aware of him falling backwards to the ground. Hastily, he turned around crouching by his Master's side. "My love?" he called, shaking Voldemort gently and then roughly as nothing happened. Severus pressed his cheek to Voldemort's and realised with a start that the man wasn't breathing. _

"_My Lord!" he screamed, bending over the body, tears falling down his face and dripping onto Voldemort. "Wake up!" _

_Somewhere in the background, Severus dimly heard the sound of a baby crying. _

x-x

Severus stood in front of the potions class room, wondering what the seventh year students were going to say when they entered. He scanned down the register, noticing Ginny's name right at the bottom. He scowled. She would have to be in the group. He ground his teeth together and decided that he would have them make something impossibly difficult, just to ease himself back into the swing of things.

"_Play nice, Sevvy!" _Voldemort's voice filled his mind. His lover had been very playful over the last couple of days, probably enjoying his discomfort at having to teach once more.

"_Get out of my head." _

"_I said to play nicely, otherwise there will be punishment." _

Severus scowled again, sinking back into the chair behind the teaching desk. "_You're trying to take away my natural talent at making kids hate me. Thank you for ruining my life just a little bit more." _

"_Do you know why you're so grumpy?" _

"_Pray tell me." _Severus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"_Serpens Cordial. All snakes are different, Severus! The potion makes you grumpy. I suppose I shouldn't be laughing, I do have to live with you" _

Severus sent a wave of hatred through the bond, his eyes narrowed. _"I was grumpy before I took the potion but if it offends you that much I will sleep in a guest room." _

"_No need to bother with that, I know how to cheer you up." _As the connection closed, Severus cracked the merest of smiles, but that vanishing instantly as the classroom door opened. The seventh years looked surprised to see Severus there, but none of them made eye contact except for Ginny who bounded into the room cheerfully, smiling and waving at her friend. Severus ignored her waves; he merely shot her a cool stare as she sat down. He took the register, and then stood up to speak to the group.

"Professor Surr is... Indisposed," he said, with a small smirk. "I shall be taking your lessons until she can return." He stood up and pointed his wand sharply at the board, instructions appearing. "The Draught of Peace," Severus said coldly. "Let's see how capable this group has become."

There were mumblings around the room, glares, but the class did snap to attention right away. Severus smirked to himself, knowing he still had the power in a classroom.

"_How are the younglings?" _

Severus's smirk widened. _"Ready to kill me." _

"_You're still talented then. I think I may come down to the dungeons and see how it is going." _

"_Weasley's down here." _

"_Oh yes, I forgot she was doing Potions." _Severus felt a wave of amusement hit him. _"I'll see you in about twenty minutes; I wish to speak to your class any way." _

"_Alright, love." _Severus looked down to Ginny, who was adding hellebore to her potion. The girl had always been surprisingly good at Potions. To be fair, she was brilliant in all subjects, she was definitely the brightest Weasley there had been in generations.

He sat back in his chair, suddenly wishing he had some rubbish second year essays to write snide comments over. Part of him missed the classroom, he'd spent fifteen years of his life inside of one, but he knew he was better off where he was now. "You should have finished adding the hellebore by now," he said to the class, not looking up from the desk. Surr really didn't bother with paperwork. The desk was covered in forms that should have been filled in, half completed, potions articles and leaflets. Severus wondered how she got her marking done with the desk in this sort of state.

The door banged open. Severus looked up, and smiled as he saw Voldemort walking down the centre of the room. "My Lord," he said, his eyes meeting his lover's as he stopped short of the desk.

"Severus," Voldemort said softly, turning around to look at the class. "I thought I should make sure you're alright."

"Of course," Severus replied, smirking. "They're not fully trained yet."

Ginny shot him a glare from under her eyelashes, which only caused a smile from both older men. Clearly, she wished she were.

"I wish to begin speaking with my seventh years about their careers," Voldemort said slightly louder now. Severus noticed a fair few eyes rising from their potions to look at them some more nervous than others. The Dark Lord turned back to Severus. "Does that inconvenience you?"

"Not at all," Severus replied smiling up at his husband. "Who would you like first?"

Voldemort leant over the table picking up the register and then turned back around again. "I shall start from the bottom." He opened it up and realised Ginny's name was at the bottom. Smirking again, he caught her gaze. "I already know what you're doing," he said fondly to her.

Ginny grinned. "Might have changed my mind."

The Dark Lord shot her a small glare. "Not up to you," he said softly leaning towards her with a smirk. He looked up. "Vaisey," he said. A boy near the back of the class stood up and walked towards Voldemort, half-smirking. Severus thought he looked a bit cocky but was going to let Voldemort make that judgement for himself.

Voldemort nodded to his husband, leaving the room followed by Vaisey. As soon as the door was shut, the class relaxed.

"He's gorgeous," said the girl next to Ginny a little louder then intended.

Severus looked over. "Keep your opinions to yourself, Miss Greengrass; this is a classroom not a nightclub," he said smartly.

Astoria blushed and ducked her head down in an attempt to hide her colour. Severus rolled his eyes and could most definitely see Ginny laughing silently as she finished her potion.

"Time is up!" Severus said standing up. This was his favourite part of a lesson – He could be mocking, sarcastic, and plain nasty if he wanted to be. "Mr Wilkes, pathetic attempt," he sneered, seeing the boy sweating under the pressure of getting the potion finished in time, only to find it was wrong.

"Miss Avery, have you ever paid attention in my class?" He walked towards where Ginny was. "Miss Greengrass," he began silkily, sneering down at the potion, which was undoubtedly the wrong colour and texture. "Too much gossiping, perhaps? You have failed this class."

He reached Ginny, who was staring up at him challengingly. He smirked at her, peering into her cauldron. "Weasley," he said, sarcastic shock showing mockingly on his face. "It's the right colour for once."

"I've been working hard, Professor, just for you," Ginny responded quietly, grinning at him. She knew very well that it was perfect.

Severus's smirk widened to a smile as he moved on.

Fear worked in funny ways. Ginny performed perfectly because she was not scared of him. All of the other students in the room obviously were terrified.

Just the way he liked it.

x-x

**Yessss another update! Where are my reviews though? This is my longest chapter yet for World of Snape (Last one was my second longest behind this one.) so I need some love from you all!**

**Excessively Complex**


	12. Change

Severus was on his way to the laboratory when he found Lucius lurking at the bottom of the stairs. His friend smiled up at him as he saw him coming down the stairs and had an expression of guilt on his face.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Severus asked, grinning.

"Nothing!" Lucius hissed back defensively. "I am waiting for my son."

Severus's eyebrow rose. "Oh really?" he replied sarcastically. "Are you sure? Not a certain lovely lady?"

"You planned that last night," Lucius accused, smirking. "You set me up so she would notice me."

"Of course," Severus responded with a wide smile. "But isn't she perfect for you?"

Lucius nodded. "Absolutely. She's everything I wanted." He paused. "She was very close to staying conscious through that initiation. I have never seen anyone show such strength."

"You left together last night."

"Yes," Lucius said, with a smug smile. "Nothing happened though. Not until tonight anyway."

"You did your old trick of inviting the beautiful woman out to the most expensive and prestigious restaurant in Wizarding London?" Severus knew very well what went on, before Lucius had been married to Narcissa these dinner engagements were an often occurrence. Back then, he had been the most eligible pure-blood bachelor and Severus didn't think that many women had actually said no to him, except for Narcissa a couple of times when she was playing her 'games'; as Lucius liked to call them.

"Yes. And I hope Narcissa finds out about it." Lucius sneered at the mention of her name.

"Ah." Severus patted his friend reassuringly on the shoulder. "Is she causing problems?"

"That's one way of putting it," Lucius responded darkly. "I was awoken to her banging on the door this morning, begging me to take her back. While we're still married, the wards don't work against her. So I have had to resort to muggle locks." He shuddered involuntarily. "A few more weeks and I will have got shot of her forever and I can move on to this lovely Emilia."

"Have you told her about Narcissa?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't know about it? I am surprised it hasn't been in the paper yet."

Severus smiled. "The Dark Lord wouldn't like it to be made public. It's a weakness, if you and Yaxley – Two leaders of important Ministry departments – are seen to be having a confrontation."

"I am grateful to Yaxley, though it wouldn't be appropriate to tell anyone else that..." He paused, hopeful for a moment. "Perhaps he will take her in and distract her."

"Yaxley isn't interested in a relationship. Bellatrix cursed him quite severely from what I heard her telling Voldemort this morning." Severus shook his head. "She's beginning to take liberties."

"Not with-" Lucius said in concern.

"No, not with Voldemort in _that_ way," Severus replied quickly. "She swans around here like she's the queen of them all. His punishments make her feel even more powerful because she's receiving attention from him. Her display last night was unacceptable."

Lucius shrugged. "You are in a position to do something about it, Severus."

"I'm not so sure about that," Severus mumbled as Draco entered with Ginny beside him.

"Hello, Father," Draco said and there was a definite smirk on his features.

Ginny greeted Lucius with a kiss on the cheek and turned to Severus to do the same thing, to his absolute surprise.

"Did you enjoy the meeting last night?" Ginny asked Lucius, her tone very innocent but Severus wasn't deceived. Nor, it seemed, was Lucius, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, thank you," he responded coolly, ignoring the jibe. "You two will be dining alone tonight. I am going out for supper."

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances. "With anyone nice, Father?" Draco asked knowingly.

"You know very well who with, boy!" Lucius responded snappily.

"Severus!" a voice called from the top of the stairs. Severus turned around to see Voldemort looking down on him grumpily. "Have you not even started that potion yet?"

"No," Severus replied nonchalantly as Voldemort walked down the stairs towards him. As soon as he was with them, Ginny went to him and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Hello, Ginevra," Voldemort said kissing the top of her head briefly. "Are you alright, darling?"

Ginny pulled back from him, nodding. "Very much."

"Come for a chat tomorrow," Voldemort said softly, pushing her gently away from him. He looked back to Severus. "Are you going to make it then?"

"Now who's the grumpy one?" Severus retorted, hooking one arm around Voldemort and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck where he liked. Voldemort glared at him but didn't speak. "I shall start it in a moment and you may come with me to help if you would like."

"You never let me touch anything."

Severus shrugged. "Come with me to make sure I am not brewing a poison to give you if you would prefer," he retorted.

"Be nice, you two," Ginny said with a grin. She was the only one that ever dared to get involved in one of their petty, silly arguments.

"We have unfortunately reached the stage in our relationship where we manage to permanently annoy each other," Severus said.

"Ah, yes," said Lucius with a smirk. "That would be marriage."

Voldemort sighed. "I'm not turning you immortal if it's going to be like this for the rest of time."

Severus smiled and moved closer to Voldemort, resting his head on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "We have really amazing sex though."

Involuntarily, Voldemort laughed, all previous annoyance forgotten. He kissed Severus on the lips. "Bad man!"

"Right, we had better be leaving," Ginny said hastily. "See you tomorrow."

The bows from both the Malfoy's were completely missed by both of them as they continued kissing.

"Come," Voldemort said, pulling away with some difficulty. "I need that potion." He began walking towards the laboratory, taking Severus's hand and leading him along.

"You _want_ it," Severus replied. "There's a difference. I think you are using it too often for it to take any effect."

"What harm can it do?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"It's harming my ingredient stock," Severus muttered. They reached the laboratory. "And when is Surr coming back? I'm tired of teaching."

Voldemort shrugged. "When she learns how to speak again."

Severus glared at his husband. "You have got to be joking."

"Bellatrix has been learning new curses," Voldemort replied, sitting down on one of the stools. "They should know better than to cross her."

"You allow her too much power."

"I have allowed you power over her and everyone else, why should it matter to you?" Voldemort said, beckoning Severus to come to him. Slowly, Severus walked forward, putting his arms around Voldemort's neck. He felt hands sliding possessively around his waist.

"You should start showing your favour to people that the rest of the world actually like. Bellatrix is hated."

Voldemort glowered at Severus, his arms tightening. "You killed their beloved Dumbledore, should we get divorced then?" he hissed.

"Would I have killed Dumbledore if Bellatrix hadn't made me swear that unbreakable vow?" Severus retorted, trying to keep his anger calm.

There was silence. Voldemort stared at him and his expression had become unreadable again. Severus hated it when his husband did that to him.

"It would have made my life much easier if I hadn't been the one to do that and you know you never really wanted me to do it."

Voldemort sighed. "Fine."

"What a productive answer," Severus mumbled, trying to pull away. Voldemort held him firmly in place.

"Severus, Bellatrix is far too valuable for me to kill," Voldemort said quietly, his eyes fixed on his husband. "Don't ask me to do that."

"I don't want you to kill her!" Severus cried hastily. "You wouldn't do that anyway."

"Yes I would," Voldemort murmured, pulling his hand through Severus's hair. "I absolutely owe it to you."

"Why?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Because you're my husband," Voldemort replied. "And because you've supported and stayed loyal to me throughout everything I have done to you."

"So has Bellatrix."

Voldemort shrugged. "I didn't sleep with someone else whilst engaged to her."

Severus looked down, silent.

"What do you want?"

Looking back up, Severus saw Voldemort's eyes fixed firmly upon him, questioningly. "You allow her too many liberties." Severus said softly. "There should not be fighting in our ranks. You wouldn't allow anyone else to do it, why should she? She has caused a great deal of inconvenience with Surr."

Voldemort nodded. "I shall see to it."

"Why do you not let me deal with her?" Severus asked after a moment. "She enjoys your punishments."

"Alright," Voldemort said with a nod. He sighed lightly.

"I promise I will make it up to you," Severus whispered as he moved forward, his mouth next to Voldemort's ear.

"How?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

"You can tie me to the bed for a week?"

Voldemort laughed, pulling Severus into his body tightly. "If only I could," he murmured appreciatively. "Imagine coming back to that every day..." He shuddered. Severus knew he was aroused. "And gagged?"

"And gagged," Severus confirmed grinning.

"None of your cheek for a week?"

"You would miss it."

"Absolutely," Voldemort responded warmly, pressing light kisses down Severus's neck. "You've always voiced your opinion to me without fear and like no other ever has done. I love your spirit."

Severus smiled happily. "I know."

They stared at each other for a while before Severus pressed a kiss on Voldemort's lips. "I better make this potion for you then."

"Thank you," Voldemort said with a grateful smile as Severus pulled away from him and began to assemble the ingredients. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind," Severus said, looking over and smiling. "I enjoy making potions for you."

"I wouldn't drink a potion unless it was made by you."

"You could always try and make it yourself," said Severus with a smirk.

"As if I would get anything done, you would hover over me and take over when my bad habits irritate you enough, like you always used to."

Severus coloured slightly. "I have no idea how I am still alive."

"Neither do I," Voldemort said, laughing softly. "Do you want any help?"

"Come and chop," Severus said, putting the roots he needed down next to the cauldron and setting the knife down next to them. Voldemort walked over and began cutting. "How did your interview with Vaisey go yesterday?"

"Alright. He's smart – and he knows it." Voldemort paused. "Almost arrogant. He spoke very highly of you though. Wants to be a curse breaker with Gringotts."

"Not interested in politics then?" Severus said smirking.

"No," Voldemort said, setting the knife down for a moment. "Do you think a lot of them won't be?"

"They will all have their opinions," Severus said. "You have to let them."

"I encourage it," Voldemort said quietly, chopping once more. "Having you and being so obviously in love with you had done me a whole lot of favours."

"Being absolutely gorgeous helps as well," Severus added. Voldemort shot him one of those smiles, and Severus felt his stomach flipping over.

"I love your reaction to that."

Severus laughed; glad they were at peace for a few minutes at least. Marriage really could be a trial.

x-x

Relieved to have finished teaching for the day, Severus walked into Voldemort's office, hoping for a stiff drink. He really resented teaching, he was the second most important person in the wizarding world and he felt his talents were being wasted on second years.

Voldemort was sat down next to Ginny, but jumped up as soon as he saw Severus, pulling him into his arms for a long kiss. "I missed you today," Voldemort murmured.

"I sincerely hope I am getting paid for this," said Severus but he was smiling good naturedly.

"Paid in what?" Voldemort asked, smirking knowingly.

"Money," Severus responded, ignoring the tone. He sat down next to Ginny. "Weasley," he said nodding to her. "Impressive potion today."

Ginny smiled. "Anything to please you, Severus."

"I am expecting to see an outstanding at the end of the year, which very few students achieve at NEWT level."

Voldemort looked impressed. "Well done, Ginny. You know Severus isn't ever free with compliments." He paused. "Unless they're for me." The Dark Lord smirked knowingly, clearly referring to how Severus thought Voldemort was the most gorgeous man ever and frequently accidentally voiced it aloud.

Severus scowled.

"I had several students approach me today, asking me to speak with you," Ginny said, breaking in thoughtfully.

"Oh yes?" Voldemort said, looking back to Ginny. "Is everything alright?"

"They want to have a Quidditch tournament. There are quite a few teams in the school playing friendly matches, but I think they miss the official games."

Voldemort sat back in his seat thoughtfully.

"I think that would be a good idea," Severus said, nodding to Ginny.

"How many teams are there?" Voldemort questioned.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps around eight or nine." Ginny shrugged. "If it is announced then we will know for definite."

"Of course. I suggest that the announcement is made at dinner tonight so that this can begin as soon as possible, since there are only two months left of term," said Voldemort, before smiling towards Ginny. "I'm going to miss you being my head girl next year."

Ginny smiled back. "I thought I could play a part in deciding on the next head boy or girl."

"Whoever it is will need to be very confident around the Dark Lord," Severus said softly, smirking.

Voldemort chuckled. "I've decided I'm going to start some more advanced magical lessons, for the seventh years, if they wish to partake. I shall announce that tonight as well." He raised a hand, and two pieces of parchment soared into it. He rolled them both out onto the table, absently flicking his fingers over each one. Curly letters unfurled onto the pages, spelling out the words, Severus assumed, of the announcement Voldemort had been planning to make. There was space at the bottom for people to write their names.

"Severus, go and put these outside," Voldemort said, holding the papers out to his husband.

Not moving, Severus merely stared at his husband. Taking the hint that he wasn't going to budge, Voldemort sighed and stood up, stomping out of the office for a second to put them up. He returned scowling.

"You didn't say please," Severus snapped at him.

Voldemort glared but didn't comment. He sat down and slammed the quill onto the desk. "I don't have to."

"Yes you do," Severus replied in a firm tone.

"When was the last time you two went a day without arguing?" Ginny asked sarcastically, breaking up their glaring match.

Both Voldemort and Severus scowled at her.

"You know I have a point," Ginny mumbled, sitting back in her seat to try and escape the heat that their gazes were emitting.

"We don't argue, we bicker," Voldemort said after a moment. "Don't we, Sev?" he continued, turning back to his husband. A smile reached his face again. "I still love you."

"I love you more," Severus murmured, leaning forwards and kissing Voldemort on the lips.

The Dark Lord smiled and put one arm around Severus, the other around Ginny. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, resting her head against the Dark Lord's arm.

"Will you come and sit with us at dinner?" Severus asked her softly. He did really enjoy this girls' presence even though he would never admit it aloud. Voldemort squeezed his husband to him happily.

"Of course," Ginny said, smiling at her two friends.

For a moment, Severus wondered what it would feel like to have a daughter of their own. Ginny was the closest he had ever felt to having a child, for some completely unknown reason Severus wanted to buy her nice dresses and look after her. He pushed the thought from his head, knowing it wasn't possible and that Voldemort was the most important thing in the world to him, and that he couldn't and wouldn't give him up for anything.

x-x

The next morning, Severus and Voldemort decided that they would eat their breakfast together. Voldemort seemed to have started watching his husband very closely, and Severus wasn't quite sure what had brought it on. Nagini was curled up by the fire, too warm and comfortable to move.

"I wonder if anyone has signed up for the Quidditch yet," Voldemort said, pouring them both their usual black coffee.

"Let's hope so," Severus said, accepting his cup with a smile. "I felt that the reception of the idea went very well."

"Probably better then the advanced lessons," Voldemort muttered.

"Have some faith," Severus responded, smirking. "The ones that care enough will be the ones that sign up, and I doubt you want those who don't care in your lessons."

"They wouldn't misbehave in one of my lessons."

"Detention with the Dark Lord," Severus said, laughing. "Sounds like heaven."

"Why so?" Voldemort asked, though Severus could tell he already knew why.

"So that you can bend-" Severus breathed in sharply, pain shooting sharply from his navel up through his chest for a moment before it was gone. "-Me over the desk."

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asked in concern.

"Yes," Severus replied, smiling quickly in an attempt to cover up. "Just too nice a thought to handle."

Voldemort smirked. "I should say so," he said with a wink.

Severus swallowed. Voldemort was too sexy to be allowed out of the bedroom. "I'm sure there are several students that would love a detention with you, if only to say they have sat in a room by themselves with-"

The pain returned, only stronger and more persistent. Severus gasped loudly, clutching the edge of the table so tight that his knuckles turned white. The pain intensified and before he knew it, he was on the ground, crying out. Voldemort hadn't moved, he just stayed silent and in his seat, watching knowingly. He moved forwards from his seat when Severus finally screamed loudly, before the pain vanished. Voldemort lifted Severus's head into his lap, running soothing fingers over him.

"There, all over now," he murmured, bending forwards and kissing his husband on the forehead. Severus couldn't stop shaking. "That was the Serpens Cordial taking effect. It's done now."

Severus sat up slightly, gasping for breath. "You never mentioned that bit."

"Of course I didn't," Voldemort responded. "You would have been scared waiting for it." The Dark Lord began speaking in parseltongue, and Severus suddenly realised that he understood what was being said.

"_And I would have hated to think of my husband afraid for all that time,"_ Voldemort hissed, and Severus could see his smirk.

Nagini lifted her head up, looking towards them. Severus unconsciously swallowed. Voldemort noticed, and looked over towards his beloved pet. _"You may speak with my Severus now," _he told the snake.

"_Does he speak our language now, my Lord?"_ Nagini asked Voldemort, moving slowly towards the pair.

"_He does,"_ Voldemort replied, looking back down to Severus. _"Try it, love." _

Severus glanced from Voldemort to Nagini, contemplating. The snake moved closer to him, watching him carefully.

"_You are very beautiful," _Severus said, and then he clapped his hands to his mouth when he realised that a series of hisses had left his mouth.

Voldemort laughed softly. "_Very good." _

"_You are very grumpy, from what I have heard," _Nagini hissed back to Severus, flicking her tongue out at him once more before turning away and curling up next to the fire again.

Severus glared at Voldemort.

"No idea where she got that from..." Voldemort said innocently.

Severus ignored him, standing up to look in the mirror at himself. He was surprised to see that his skin was now almost completely white and that his normally black eyes had a silvery sheen to them.

He looked back to Voldemort. "I am going to find Bellatrix."

Voldemort nodded slowly. "I thought you might say that." He stood up and approached his husband, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "The transformation can bring the feeling of hatred out in you... Don't get carried away."

Severus nodded, kissing Voldemort once more before he swept from the room. It wasn't hard to find Bellatrix, she was generally at the manor, asserting her authority and awaiting the Dark Lord in hope. He was glad that when he did find her, she was surrounded by people to see her fall.

"Aah, Bellatrix, there you are," Severus said upon entering the room. A lot of people stood up as he walked in, he noticed that Bellatrix was the last to rise. "Sit down, please," Severus said to the others, smirking as they slowly noticed his strange appearance.

"Unusual to see you out and about alone, Snape," Bellatrix said, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Not playing the housewife today?"

Severus smiled coldly. "The Dark Lord sent me. He couldn't be bothered to come all the way down here, especially when he knew he would have to put up with you when he did."

Bellatrix laughed loudly, the madness that had taken her audible. "That I know to be a lie."

"Perhaps," Severus said coolly. "But what is absolute truth is that we decided, only yesterday, that you take too many liberties. It is not for you to decide who should be punished."

"If it is not for me then it is not for you either," Bellatrix hissed angrily. "Is that what you're here for? The hated potions master of Hogwarts, here for revenge? What is it my cousin Sirius used to call you? Sniv-"

Severus raised his wand and threw the cruciatus curse at her before she could say anymore. She screamed louder than he had heard anyone scream under his curse before and wondered if his magical strength had increased.

A few minutes later, he took the spell off of her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, whatever work you have here is now deemed by myself and by my husband not your own. You will pass leadership onto a deputy and you will from now on concentrate all of your efforts, _wholeheartedly_, into finding a cure for the spell you thoughtlessly and selfishly placed on Professor Surr," Severus said calmly. "Crucio."

He held the spell for longer this time, watching in satisfaction as Bellatrix stared up at him hatefully as she writhed and screamed under him. When he released it, he kicked her over onto her front. "You will also no longer report directly to the Dark Lord. He no longer wants you in his sights until a time comes when I have deemed you sorry enough."

Bellatrix was glaring up at him with absolute hatred.

"If I were you, I should start trying to please me... I alone hold the key to putting you back into the Dark Lord's good graces." Severus smiled, pleased to see this hated woman on the floor before him. "Kiss my robes."

"What?" Bellatrix exclaimed loudly.

"Crucio," said Severus. "Oh dear, this isn't going to end well..." He watched her screaming for a bit longer before he stopped the curse. "Last chance, Bellatrix."

Coughing, Bellatrix slowly pulled herself towards him, very quickly grabbing the hem of his robes and kissing it. Severus laughed, kicking her away. "You look like a common muggle whore," he commented, before he turned out of the room, striding back towards the staircase.

That had been deeply satisfying, much more so than he had ever anticipated. He had taken it a bit further than he should have, but he really didn't expect Voldemort to mind that much. Severus was the consort to the Dark Lord and it was his right to do as he pleased... He fully intended on doing so now he had started.

x-x

**Hello! Look! An update! **

**I don't mean to dash everyone's hopes, but I'm not sure I'm going to get a new chapter out any time soon. I'm concentrating on PWASS at the moment and even then it's taking a good few months to have the time to get a chapter out. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I started writing it again when I randomly read some of the reviews I had got for it a few days back; I know everyone says this to death but your reviews REALLY do help, so please type a few words in the box below. **

**Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
